The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn
by sushi4427
Summary: Sequel to The Sardonic Adventure of Briar Casey. An apathetic slacker decides to go on a journey when he realizes that a friend of his, the only person that can make him show emotion, might be in danger, and is joined by his unknowingly obnoxious best friend, an irate trainer, and a secretly pretentious Gym Leader.
1. Prologue

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: Week before B/W2 comes out: "Wow, I have next to no homework this week. But you know what that means: mountains of it next week, making it even harder to beat W2!"**

**Week B/W2 came out: "Wow... still no homework... Cool!"**

**Week after B/W2 came out, also the week after I beat it: "SWEET BEJEEZUS I'M SUFFOCATING." Oh well, that's a lot better than the alternatives.**

**To anyone that wants to read this without reading the original (The Sardonic Adventure of Briar Casey, sorry I can't link, Fanfiction doesn't let you do that)... I highly recommend that you read it. There are alot of references to it in here, and it might be harder to get if you don't read it. If that turns you off, I'm very sorry.**

**To all of you that have read the original, welcome back! A lot of old characters are making cameos here, so I hope you enjoy them.**

**If you haven't read the original, I warn you now: I hate battles. I don't like reading them. I REALLY don't like writing them, so I will avoid them at all costs. So if you like Pokemon fanfiction so you can read battles, this probably isn't for you.**

**So I loved the game. I didn't like it as much as the original, but I didn't expect to, and I was actually fairly surprised that I liked it so much, considering my very high expectations. After all, for the three months before it came out, I was all but jumping everywhere and squealing "IT'S ALMOST HERE! IT'S ALMOST HERE!" I loved the game, though, and I'm incredibly happy to write this fanfiction for it.**

**Note: John's hair looks like Denmark's from Hetalia. I described it the way Prussia did because I loved it :}**

**Now that this ungodly long author's note is done, I suppose I'll get started :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

_As a Pokemon, Snivy is rather lackluster. Their Attack is pitiful, and their move pool has next to no good moves until it learns Leaf Blade, and even then the Pokemon is disadvantaged. Overall, the only edge it really has is its Speed and Defense, but it is lax in most other categories._

_But nobody told the Snivy that, so they go on being the awesome reptiles that we shall always use._

Prologue

The Slacker, the Beauty, and the King

I have a self-proclaimed king on my left, and a girl so beautiful people stop in the street and stare on my right. I'm not outgoing or good-looking (like I care either way), so no one really looks at me. But sometimes, for brief, slow-motion moments in time, their gazes would shift and they'd see me, the apathetic slacker walking between the arrogant, innocent blonde and the free spirit.

But there was no place I'd rather be, because he had been my best friend since infancy and I loved her so much that I'd grown accustomed to the pain that would come from watching her lovely lavender eyes crinkle when she smiled.

* * *

Even as a baby I wasn't especially expressive. My mother likes to joke that I never cried, since I never cared enough to let the tears go. Because I was the quietest baby in town, I was equivalent to winning the lottery to Aspertia's babysitting industry. They would line up to watch me (it was the last time girls lined up to do anything with me), but in the end I got assigned to a fourteen-year-old named Cadence, who I hear has gone on to work in Poke Star Studios.

But one day, she got a surprise job from the Arciss family, who asked if she could watch over their son John. She agreed and we shared a sitter that night.

I was doing as I normally did: sitting around, emotionless, indifferent to what other babies liked. Suddenly, a slightly older boy who already had the most ridiculous hair I'd ever seen tottered up to me and plopped down right in front of my face. After studying me more intently than should be capable of a boy his age, he dramatically lifted his index finger and pointed it at himself, then bellowed a single word:

"King."

_Are you referring to yourself? _my baby self thought. _Because you are very incorrect in that statement if that is indeed the case. Being a "king" implies reigning over a certain area as well as being cloaked in riches, but the brown stain on the bottom of that one-sy suggests that it was donned in a crib with hand-me-downs rather than the royal wardrobe._

Or, I'm sure I said something to that effect.

Either way, I didn't particularly care if this ignorant child wanted to pretend he was the almighty ruler of some imaginary land, so I merely shrugged and mentally willed him to go away. I had no such luck. In fact, the kid puffed up like a Qwilfish and repeated himself, louder:

"KING. KING KING KING."

_Alright, I understand, you wish to be referred to as one of authority despite your complete and total lack of it, rather than have the response of my indifferent body languages. Fine._

"Yes." I said, spitting the word out so I could get it over with quickly. I didn't much care for talking, and I bet you're just paralyzed with shock. John seemed to appreciate my simple statement, though. His face lit up like a Litwick and he began to bounce as he gurgled happily.

_What an odd speciman_ baby me thought, but that was the beginning of what some might say was a beautiful friendship.

* * *

"Hey Travis!" I sighed and turned around, knowing who it was already. John, who seemed eternally indebted to me for being the first person to call him by his imaginary title, is now my best friend. By that point we were ten years old and he was able to immediately gain authority over all those around him simply by being charismatic. Everyone seemed to call him King now, even the adults, who thought that it was cute. I was kind of glad; with everyone else saying it, he didn't notice when I desisted calling him the ridiculous and completely false nickname.

"Hi."

"Guess what?"

"You know I'm not going to guess."

"That's okay, lucky for you, you've got me around!"

"Notice how I shiver with excitement."

"There's a new girl in town," John explained, running his hands excitedly through his blonde hair. Though it was still weird, he was gradually growing into the bedhead style that he seemed to be going for. But you'd never really know with him. "She moved into that big house, right before where Route 19 begins. I hear she's really cute." He said the last bit as polished as a perverted teenager would. He worried me sometimes.

"Okay."

"Arceus, come on, let's go see her!" He hooked his arms into mine, which was buried in my pockets and I let him drag me to the house right by the gate that lead to the aforementioned route. He was about to knock when the door opened from the inside and a little girl recoiled at the two boys in front of her.

There was a surge of something completely foreign to me as I looked at her. Her skin was pale, almost as white as a pearl, and her black, wavy, shimmering hair (which was tied back in a braid at the time) contrasted it well. Her little fist curled over her mouth as a rosy stain dispersed across her lovely pearl cheeks, and it was in that moment that I saw her eyes. Oh, what lovely eyes. They were the color of Espeon, a Pokemon that my uncle had, but the colorful irises seemed to always be moving and glinting, as if the timid exterior was simply a ruse and on the inside she was thinking, yearning, moving every muscle in her body. This turned out to be true.

"Hi!" John greeted, loudly, startling the girl. She was wearing a grey dress and clung to its hems.

"Hello, nice to meet you," she said robotically. My eyes narrowed, though only an observant person would've noticed. She didn't actually believe that.

"I'm John, and this is Travis!" my best friend continued, and it began to really occur to me how many exclamation marks he used when he talked. I felt his elbow dig into my rib and I realized the girl was looking at me. Her eyes were even prettier when they were looking at me, but at the same time that surge of something swept over me again, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to reply in as stoic a voice as I wanted to.

"Hi." I had nothing to be worried about.

"We're your neighbors," John continued, marring any chance for conversation. "We just wanted to say hi, and welcome you, and do all that stuff good neighbors do. Hey, wait, I didn't knock, were you looking for something?"

"I was looking for the overlook, sir," she explained in the same robotic voice. I tensed again at this fake form of politeness; John glowed at being called "sir."

"We can take you there!" he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards Aspertia's pride and joy. "It's really something, I promise ya! A bit of a hassle to get to, since there's all those stairs, but worth the trip overall. Look, there it is!" The girl's jaw dropped at what was said to be a spectacular view of Route 19. Frankly, it just looked like a regular view to me. Not like Route 19 was much to look at, anyway.

"It's so pretty!" she squealed excitedly before covering her hand with her mouth. "Forgive me, that wasn't very proper."

"We don't care if you're proper," I told her, and she spun around to face me. In the process, however, the rubber band holding her braid in got caught on the fence and she winced in pain. I rushed over to help and was eventually able to coerce the band from her hair (it was like touching black silk.) In the process, the entire braid came undone and her hair was shown in all of its glory, long and wavy and beautiful.

"My hair is never down," she breathed. John and I looked at each other, puzzled. Then, she laughed. "I feel so free!"

"You should always feel free!" John told her, flashing his signature grin. "Freedom is good!"

"Yeah," I agreed, a tinge of emotion escaping.

"What's your name?" my friend asked.

"L-" She stopped, rubbing her chin. "No, I don't want that name now. It sounds so formal. You can call me... um... Tobee!"

_Tobee_. The name sent shivers down my spine, and it would do so until the end of my days.

* * *

Tobee grew to fit in quite well, often rebelling against her parents (who tried to smother every trace of creativity and freedom) and encouraging her little sister Erica to do the same. She never let anyone utter her birth name; she had shed it like her old, restricted self. She turned into a different person; her hair was always down, her clothes became either colorful or leather (her favorite outfit became a white shirt, a cropped leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots), and she was a free-spirit.

Besides Tobee and John, my favorite person in Aspertia (I wasn't fond of most people in our town) was Ms. Hannah. She never said her last name, but that made our friendship more personal. She wasn't a sweet old lady (she was still fairly young), but she was sweet nonetheless. She moved in right before I turned thirteen, but I wish she would've come sooner.

"Who's this?" John would ask, wiping drool from his mouth as he chomped on some sort of cookie while looking at a picture.

"That's my daughter," she'd say, not looking at it.

"She's pretty. Where is she now?"

"She's back in my old town."

"Why didn't she move with you?" Tobee prodded.

"We... don't need each other anymore." Then she'd smile and continue: "You three remind me of her and some of her friends, though."

"Is that why you like us so much?" Tobee would snort.

"And you're likeable. You're too hard on yourself."

She'd say that every time we came. We reminded her of her daughter and some of her friends.

* * *

"You should read more," Tobee told me one day as we looked over Route 19.

"That's a bit random."

"Well, you're not going to do sports or train or anything like that, but reading just requires looking at words. You need to do _something_."

"No I don't," I replied, closing my eyes and leaning against the fence. "Besides, where would you get a book?"

"The Trainer's School."

"Those are all training books. I don't care about those."

"You don't care about anything. You don't give a crap. What if I found you a good book?"

"Sure, I'll read it, if it's good." I'd do anything for you. "But you won't find anything."

"Oh, challenge accepted."

That night, I heard pebbles as they tapped against my window. Judging by the ample light dawn had provided for me, I judged that it must be very early morning. Another pebble smacked my window, more aggressively. I sighed and opened it. The air couldn't seem to decide if it was cool, like nighttime, or somewhat warm, like morning.

But what hit me more was a book, thrown right at me from below.

"READ IT," Tobee bellowed. "READ IT WITH YOUR FACE."

"MY FACE MIGHT NOT WORK NOW," I yelled right back, but she was already trotting away. How did she get it so quickly, and how long had she been looking for it to give it to me so early? I sighed, knowing that I'd never be able to understand her, for I wasn't of the same quality as her. I flipped the book over and read the title: The Sardonic Adventure of Briar Casey. I recalled hearing this name, somewhere. I didn't want to read. But I told Tobee that I would, so I got back under my covers and opened it to the first page.

* * *

"Do you like the book, Travis?" Tobee asked with a smug grin.

"That's ridiculous, Travis doesn't like anything," John reasoned. But Tobee was the winner of this argument; it was obvious just by looking at me that I was completely engrossed in the autobiography. I was just at the part where Briar and Cilan were travelling through Twist Mountain.

"Shhhhhhhh," I said, not wanting their worthless blathering to interrupt this exquisite adventure.

* * *

When we were fourteen, the three of us were finally able to go to the Trainer School's dance. Naturally, John had three dates by the day after his birthday. His hair had completely grown in, and I don't know how he made it look so awesome. It was like he put hairspray in before bed, slept only on one side, and woke up with it sticking everywhere. Sounds weird, right? But it wasn't. It was awesome. I didn't care about the dance, however, which I hope doesn't surprise anyone anymore.

"I'm not going," Tobee declared, which also didn't surprise that many people. "I had enough of dresses when I was little."

"I like dresses," her little sister Erica put in, somewhat timidly. From the look in her sister's eyes, I could tell my friend was making a mental note to psychologically beat that out of her. Personally, I thought she went a bit overboard with the exposing of freedom to her sister, but I didn't know her parents all that well, either.

"You should go, man," John argued. "I saw Rhoda eyeing you the other day. She always liked redheads."

"She was eyeing him because you were right next to him," Tobee interjected. I wasn't hurt because a) I didn't really have a soul to hurt with and b) I knew it was true better than anybody.

"Still, it won't be as fun without you!"

"I think you'll have plenty of 'fun' without me," I replied.

"Oh! Apathetic person burn!"

But for some reason, when that night came around, I found myself in a nice shirt and a tie and on a course that lead to the school. I wondered why I was doing it; I understood quickly.

"Travis!" I spun around, and saw Tobee hanging upside-down from a tree. "You're not going, are you?"

"I'm surprised you aren't there," I replied stoically. "You always said you liked guys in suits." She grinned, her white teeth a little beacon in the growing darkness.

"Well, you look pretty good." _Ba-dump. _"Anyway, do you really wanna go?"

"No, not really."

"Me niether. Follow me instead!" So I did, ruining one of my few nice outfits by weaving through the branches with her, trying to keep up. Finally, I realized she was no longer in the tree at all, and parted the branches to see her at the overlook, staring at the stars. I sighed and uncomfortably exited the thorny branches, trotting up to her with my hands in my tattered pockets.

"We could've just climbed the stairs," I reasoned, not looking at her.

"Yeah, but wasn't that more fun?" I turned when I realized she was looking at me, and suddenly every ache and longing made sense. There she was, her hair reflecting the moon and stars and her eyes putting them both to shame. She was flashing that grin again, and it looked as if she ate the sky and replaced her teeth with its little dots of light.

She was beautiful. She was free. I loved her.

"You okay?" she questioned. I nodded, but she couldn't see in the dark.

"Yeah," I replied, my voice void of emotion. It had been just like when I first met her; I had nothing to worry about.

* * *

"I have a present for you," Ms. Hannah told us one day as we hung out and did nothing at the overlook.

"Presents? Sweet!" John jumped up and dashed past her, rocking on his heels in excitement. Tobee and I purposefully went slower than usual to annoy him. Ms. Hannah smiled and led us to her house, where we were all shocked at the gift: a Tepig, an Oshowatt, and a Snivy, one for each.

"I call this one!" John exclaimed immediately, diving for the Snivy. I saw Ms. Hannah cringe.

"You have very good taste," she croaked, losing her normally sweet voice.

"I'll go next, since I know Travis doesn't care," Tobee said with a grin. She scooped up the Oshowatt and began to play with its shell, while the Tepig cantered over to me on its own accord.

"Hey," I said. It oinked.

"This is great!" Tobee laughed, snuggling her Oshowatt. "Thank you so much!"

"Seriously, this is even cooler than me!" John agreed. I'm not sure if anyone really understood the magnitude of that compliment.

"Why, though?" I asked, patting my Pokemon on the head. Ms. Hannah turned away, not looking anyone in the eye, which was highly unusual for her.

"I've told you," she explained, "you remind me of my daughter and her friends."

And it was shortly after this that this story began.

* * *

I've read the book. Arrest me for plagarism.

But I am Travis Thorn, and this is my callous adventure.

Let's begin.

**Author's Note: Oh, this is good. I like this. I'm looking forward to this.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: Hello, my lovely readers! So nice to see all of you again. Sorry it's been so long, I've had writer's block. A little fun fact about Sushi's writer's block: it's not that I don't have ideas (I had a billion), it's just that I **_**can't write**_**. Like, I can write two sentences, then I'm done. It sucks. Oh, and a bonus for Sardonic is up! It's depressing! Yay!**

**Libby! Seriously man, you don't know how good it feels to have someone I know **_**actually **_**reading this story.**

**Everyone remember to thank risen truth ruthless lies for Tobee and Travis, she did a great job with them. And Tobee's one of the main characters XD **

**Anime Girl! Oh, it's just so nice to see all of you again.**

**2. Luigi... ahhhh. You made a code. That's a reference. To me. Ahhhhhhh. 3. And I really wanted Briar to be in this, because I love her, so yes: BOOKCEPTION! (Fabula's favorite play on that is a purse within a purse, purse-ception.) 4. Um... yeah, I'm thinking about that. 2. I'm missing what? Or, not missing what? 4. Hugh Jass. Heh. I actually liked Hugh, but I'm gonna get rid of the whole "WHERE'S PURRLOIN I'M GON KILL U" act. That was obnoxious.**

**Agent Walrus! I'm just... I'm just so glad you're alive. And Briar's not really reserved, she just doesn't like showing weakness. She has emotion; she has a plethora of emotion. She's angry and bitter and funny and nice when she wants to be. As opposed to Travis, who just... there's nothing. **

**It's okay, Ishi Bana-Bana. As long as you're reviewing now. Can't wait to hear more from you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 1

The Best Kind

I'm fifteen now, and Tepig and I go to see Tobee because I love her and John's annoying. I walked to the edge of Route 19, thinking about how pretty she is and how emotionless I am, when I see Erica running towards me. Erica looks very similar to her sister, just smaller and with different coloring (blonde hair, brown eyes.) I was more surprised by the fact that she was running at all, for she was much more prim than her sister. Tobee blamed it on her parents and their oppression, but I personally thought it was just the way she was.

"Travis!" she exclaimed, waving me over. I liked Erica, so I didn't sigh or anything as I approached her.

"Hey."

"Travis! It's Tobee! She, Mother, and Father are arguing!" I couldn't help but think that Tobee would have a heart attack at the words "Mother" and "Father".

"Okay. I'll go get her." I was just about to walk past her when I noticed that Erica's eyes were red, like she had been crying. I backtracked and added: "Hey, what's wrong?" Erica looked up and there was no doubt, she had been crying. "Erica, what happened? Why is Tobee arguing with your parents?" She wiped away her nonexistent tears and looked away.

"Tobee... Tobee can tell you. She'll be yelling about it for days." My mouth twitched, and only her sister or John would've realized that it was a semblance of a smile.

"Okay. I'll go find her."

I headed to the Hawks house, faster now, while Erica trotted in the direction of the Trainer's School. Tobee's parents weren't abusive or anything, but I still wanted to calm her down before she said anything she'd regret. My strides were so long and quick that Tepig had to gallop to keep up with me, oinking occasionally as a plea to slow down. I didn't, as he knew I would, because, despite how much I'd grown to love him (he was the only one that was willing to sit with me and do nothing), I loved Tobee more.

As my destination poked up from the horizon and into view, I realized I was just in time to see her storming out of her home and into the woods. I sighed and followed, slowly, aware of the fact that she'd eventually stop and start punching things, and decided that it would be then that I'd catch up to her.

Sure enough, I entered a clearing right as Tobee was pummeling a tree, grunting each time to vent out all the more frustration.

"What are you trying to do, steal its lunch money?" I asked, my voice (as expected) devoid of emotion. She ceased her attack, giving me a funny look, which I recognized. In a second her fist was on course for a new target, also known as my face, but it was easy to block since she didn't actually want to hurt me. My heart began to beat quickly, knowing that we were almost-sort-of holding hands. When she burst into tears and buried her head in my chance, the shock went to where no expression has gone before: my face. (Luckily, no one was there to witness it.)

"Uh..."

"They threw it all away, Travis! All of her poetry, they said it was a waste of time and threw it away!" Her voice was muffled, but the message got through to me me nonetheless. I had read some of Erica's poetry, and it was obvious that the child was a prodigy, and also that she loved her creations like her own children.

"So that's why she was crying..."

"She was _crying_?!" Tobee's head tore away from my chest as she turned and nailed the tree once more. As I looked down at my damp shirt, I couldn't help but uncharacteristically wish that I had abs. But alas, I even recall Tepig grinning at the pathetic state of my body. "I can't do this anymore. I have to get her away from there."

"How would you do that?" I questioned, rocking on my heels. "They're your parents, and you're fifteen. That custody battle would be pretty one-sided." Tobee's eyes narrowed, like they do when the gears start turning.

"It would, unless I became respected. But how..." Suddenly, her eyes locked on Tepig, who cocked his head at the sudden attention. Slowly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her own Poke Ball, releasing Oshawatt and staring at the two in wonder, the idea dawning on her like a sunrise.

"I need to become the Champion."

"Uh, what?"

"_Who's _the most respected person in Unova?" she asked, smiling excitedly and scooping up her Pokemon.

"Briar Casey?"

"Fanboy."

"She's the hero. I think that merits respect."

"The _Champion_! If I become stronger, I can beat them, and I'd be so respected that there's a chance I could win a custody battle!"

"I don't think it works that way," I replied, a slight crinkle of my nose betraying my skepticism only to someone who knew me well, like her.

"It has to. I'm leaving tomorrow." I felt liked I'd been whacked in the stomach with a jackhammer. Tobee was leaving, the only person that could stir the soul buried deep inside me was leaving, leaving me alone with these idiots.

"Tomorrow?" I repeated, not having to worry for the billionth time about my inner emotions surfacing. It was never something I'd had to worry about at all, not until I met her. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Pokemon journeys can take years, so I need to get started right away!" she replied, hastily exiting the forest with the excited Oshawatt shadowing her. "Listen, I'm gonna need you to watch Erica for me. Make sure she doesn't become a little robot. Talking to John once a day should be enough-"

"But you can't just _leave_." I'd never italicized anything before, and Tobee knew that. Her eyes narrowed, and I knew my emotions had revolted at last.

"You really don't want me to go, do you?"

"Well, you and Ms. Hannah are the only people in this town that with an iota of sense. John may be my best friend, but he's an idiot." Tobee grinned, but it looked sadder than usual.

"I thought I was your best friend."

"You are. Stay." And for a moment- a hopeful, whimsical moment- I thought she would. I believed that she'd stay here forever and go on bickering with her oppressive parents and bullying John and I and loving her sister more than life itself.

But the grin remained morose.

"I have to, Travis. I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say to her after that.

* * *

Tobee might not have been completely honest when telling her parents that it was legal for her to go on her Pokemon journey and it wasn't for them to try and stop her, but she still looked triumphant as she prepared to leave the next day. Erica was crying, which I know broke her heart, but Tobee steeled herself and said goodbye. John was frowning, a rare occurence indeed that made the fangirls in the background swoon with brooding admiration. He held out his arms to hug her, which resulted in her punching him before pulling him into one of her own making. She skipped her parents, instead letting the necessary showering of maternal love come from Ms. Hannah. When she reached me, we stared at each other for a few seconds before she threw her arms open and said:

"I know you're sad, you soulless ginger twerp." And since I couldn't deny it, I hugged her and became worried that I'd never let go.

"I wanted to give you something," I told her, reluctantly releasing us John joining me.

"Yeah, me too," he put in. "We decided that you need more than just that Oshawatt, so we decided to help you out!" We released Tepig and Snivy, then handed Tobee their Poke Balls with more than a little sadness.

"Guys..."

"You take good care of her, you hear me?" John ordered Snivy, his smile back.

"You know how important this is," I told Tepig, who did indeed. He was the only living creature that I'd confessed my hidden pool of emotions to.

"Guys, I can't accept this," she argued, despite the fact that Tepig and Snivy were already getting situated with her stationary feet.

"Oh, don't be like that, Tobee!" John insisted. "We've already given them orders, they're not leaving your side now!" He laughed his normal airy, unaware laugh and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Anything that can bring you home quicker," I added. This resulted in another hug, this one involving more aching bones, but I didn't contest. Afterwards, everyone gave her one big goodbye as she reached the entrance to the gate, three Pokemon now scrambling around her leg.

"Take care of him!" John ordered. "He's the lizard version of me!" Almost as an afterthought, he added: "Which means he's awesome!"

"Oh, joy!" she called back as I rolled my eyes. As she did the same thing, they met in mid-roll, and she waved with a flick of her hand. Before I could do the same, she spun around and dashed into the gate, her Pokemon- our Pokemon- tottering behind her.

Everyone dispersed quickly after that, realizing that they really hadn't known and therefore liked Tobee Hawks all that much. With smoke coming from his ears, Mr. Hawks ordered his youngest to come home with him, but I stopped Erica and whispered:

"Come to the lookout at four and we can roleplay. I call being the stone column." Erica giggled and skipped up to her father, happier. I didn't care about an abundance of things, but if Tobee entrusted me with the well-being of her sister's individuality, you can bet that I would run through Reshiram's fire to not disappoint her.

* * *

Tobee would always call me on the Xtransceiver, and I'd scour Aspertia for John or Erica or both. She always sounded excited when talking her journey, especially the battles. She wasn't especially great at them, but Tepig, Oshawatt, and Snivy were serving her well, so she was now near the first gym.

But on the day that I got the first urgent call, Tobee sounded worried and impatient, and literally told me:

"Of you can't find them, that's okay. I just need to talk to someone." This surprised and alarmed me, so I hurried to find them. In the end, however, all I could find was John, who was telling a couple of students about the time he and Snivy battled through Route 19, telling it in the way a war veteran would tell the story of a particularly gruesome fray.

"Actually, he walked into the gate and Snivy refused to fight- I blame it on all the times he was called King Jr.-, so they just tried to be sneaky. Ultimately, they were unsurprisingly caught by a trainer and booked it back home."

"Arceus, Travis, who you gotta be such a kill-joy?" one of the guys- I didn't care to know his name- barked.

"Nah, he's right, I may have exaggerated a little bit," John laughed, waving his lies away. "I'm still awesome, though. Whad'ya need, buddy?"

"Tobee's calling. She sounds impatient."

"Oh, crap!" He jumped up and ran next to me, hastily waving to all the people that thought I was some sort of fun-killing virus. "Gotta go!"

"Aw, King, why do you always leave us at the drop of a hat?" a girl pouted, more guys agreeing in an obnoxiously loud manner.

"Tobee's my best friend," he replied in a way that implied it was the simplest thing in the world, which it was. He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me down to his height, and I learned after years of practice to maintain a neutral expression through this uncomfortable gesture. "Besides Travis, of course!"

"If I mentally high-five you and shout some excited interjection, will you let me go?"

"Of course, man!" When we were mercifully away from the students and in a more private place, I took Tobee off hold and told her that we were back.

"Who's with you?"

"Just me and John," I replied, taking in the grainy picture of her face on the watch's tiny screen.

"Hi, Tobee!"

"Hello, John," she replied, the pixels forming what may have been a smile. I made a note to ask for a new Xtransceiver for my birthday, one with a better picture. This led me to wonder what my mother would say, since it'd been years since I'd had a wish list of any sort. "Couldn't find Erica?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"It's fine. She's not a robot, is she?"

"We made the Society of Secret Poets yesterday, or SOSP," I explained.

"'Roses are red, violets are blue, like a flower, secrets are good,'" John chanted, serious as a soldier.

"... One of you better have written that, or she's _really _off her game," Tobee said, and I thought I saw her brow cocked.

"I did," I admitted. "Erica thought we should be able to help with its creation, and since John thought of the acronym, I was stuck with the motto."

"... 'Like a flower'?"

"It sounded poetic. Now what's wrong?" I could tell that she was scratching her head and looking behind her.

"Something... weird happened today."

"It's the Elgyem!" John cried, genuinely terrified. "I knew they were trying to exterminate us. Guys, we have to befriend them before they start controlling our minds so we may be able to retain free thought! Dunno about you, but I'm gonna name mine Tony and-"

"Shut up, I feel my IQ dropping!" Tobee begged. John shut up and straightened up. "It has nothing to do with Elgyem. I met some people today-"

"What?" I questioned urgently.

"Is it Destroy Tobee's Brain Cells Day?" she prodded angrily. "Shut up for two seconds, I'm really grumpy right now and I'm getting to it. What I've been trying to say is that, while I was walking along Route 20, when all the sudden this girl comes crashing through the woods with some bad guys following her. Then there was this stuttery rich guy and this short scientist girl and Hugh... You remember Hugh, right? Hugh Jasslo? The one that left a year ago? He showed up, and there was organized crime and genetic crap and a walking stick and... I have no idea what's going on!"

"We have something in common," I told her.

"It's just... I told them that I'd help them out. Be their bodyguard, of sorts, since Team Plasma's after them." I wasn't drinking anything, so I choked on my own spit.

"Wait, Team Plasma?"

"Yeah. You know, the guys that tried to liberate Pokemon or whatever two years ago. Isn't that what that book I got you is about?"

"Tobee, those guys are bad," I explained with as much urgency as my voice would allow. "Like, really bad. You need to stop associating with those people if they're involved with Team Plasma. Are they?"

"Hugh and the scientist are in deep crap," she grumbled. "But I can't just leave them hanging, Travis! They need my help."

"You need to help yourself for once," I replied. The other line was quiet before she said quickly:

"I'm helping them." Tobee hung up before I could protest.

"Hey wait, I didn't say anything for, like, thirty seconds!" John realized.

"Newsreporters, get your notepads; anchors, get your hairspray. This is a problem. I need a cookie." Cue us heading to Ms. Hannah's who, upon opening the door, immediately noticed something was wrong.

"What kind?"

"Snickerdoodle."

"Come in." We both sat down at the table, John confused as to how he was supposed to feel and me as agitated as I was going to get. "What's wrong?"

"Tobee called," I replied.

"I'd expect you to be elated then," she said with a grin. My eyes narrowed at her suspicion.

"Yeah, it's always pretty cool when she calls," John agreed, snatching a cookie from the plate on the table. Ms. Hannah grinned before turning back to me.

"So what's wrong?"

"I thinks she's in trouble. She's getting tangled up with some people-"

"Who?" she asked, all the urgency that I felt transferring to her. I squinted before replying:

"Team Plasma." All the color drained from the woman's face, and my eyes fell on the picture on the mantle. It was a teenage girl with big, curly brown hair and whiteless blue eyes.

"Ms. Hannah," I asked, "what's your last name?" She turned back to me and smiled ruefully. She'd seen me with the book.

"My name is Hannah Pope," she replied. "In case you were wondering, the last time I talked to Briar, she was at the police base in Castelia."

"Uh, what?" John asked stupidly.

"We're going to Castelia," I told him, getting up.

"Why?"

"Ms. Hannah, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Travis."

"We're going to save Tobee now," I told her. "Goodbye."

"What's going on?" John continued.

"Travis?" I turned and faced my second mother, who was staring through me, and I knew she was able to see my inner fanboy and my love for Tobee and all the emotion I hadn't even tapped into yet.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't get involved with Team Plasma. I can't lose someone else to them."

"I promise," I replied, but as I dragged a puzzled John out of her house I had a feeling I wouldn't be able keep it.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been forever. But so the plot begins! Also, don't get used to these long chapters. They're pretty rare.**

**And yes, the chapter title is an Amazing Spider-Man reference. I loved that movie. And not just because of Andrew Garfield's face. Come at me bro.**

**That's right, Luigi. Now it's my turn to reference **_**you**_**.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: Fabula: I wonder what Ms. Hannah's last name is said NOBODY EVER. Yeah, I made it pretty obvious. And how did I hook some of you people with Sardonic? I read the prologue the other day (like, the original first-time-ever written version in one of my many notebooks), and I'm like "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE READ THIS CRAP?!"**

**Okay, so part of this chapter is going to be what happened to Tobee (since she didn't explain it very well), but it will still be narrated by Travis. This will probably happen often.**

**Should I call you Ishi or Bana? Or would you prefer I just call you Ishi Bana-Bana? Anyway, thanks for reviewing again. Erica doesn't go with them, in case you thought she was and therefore wasn't a background character. And just wait until they try to leave Aspertia without Pokemon...**

**Dude, risen truth ruthless lies (gimme a freaking pet name!), I'm so glad that helped me with these charcters! I kinda love them, and I look forward to using them.**

**Your reviewing makes me happy, Agent Walrus. And you not being dead. As Fabula led me to believe.**

**I was planning on making it a dramatic reveal, Anime Girl, but then I realized that EVERYONE probably knew when 1) she got sad after John picked Snivy or 2) she got sad when talking about her daughter who wasn't described in detail.**

**LITTLE KURIBOH'S GONNA BE AT MOMO CON. WHAT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

Chapter 2

Eloquence, Walking Sticks, and First Steps

Tobee had and never would be particularly great at battling, but she was still superior to all the elementary Youngsters and their variations that plagued Route 20. She had already beat all of them and, with some difficulty, managed to avoid the Pokemon Center and still keep Tepig, Oshawatt, and Snivy concious. However, they were weakened considerably, and she was sure that if another trainer challenged her they'd have her beat.

But they were all gone, which was a blessing and a curse. On one hand, Tobee didn't have to worry about running all the way back to Floccesy Town and healing. But on the other, the journey had grown so dull that she was unsure if she could restrain from punching things out of sheer boredom, which became a goal of her's when she discovered the cuts and bruises on her knuckles.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and kicking a rock. "I just wish something supernatural would happen!" As she kicked the pebble again, she wondered what made her say supernatural, since she'd never believed in that crap and there were so many other adjectives that could've worked in that situation-

Her wandering thoughts ceased as a girl, shorter than her with a green hat and red glasses, crashed through the bushes and rammed into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you-" The bushes were crushed once again as two men, both wearing black outifts and masks, scrambled through.

"Professor Juniper's assistant, stop!" one of them shouted, pointing at the girl. She got up, flustered.

"I have a name!" she said angrily before stepping behing Tobee. "Help!" Her voice was now an octave that reminded her of her sister.

"Hey," Tobee stated in a commanding, stentorian **(A/N: It means loud; I literally just learned that word!)** tone. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"She has some information of Professor Juniper's," one of the men said in a condescending tone that Tobee had heard many times before and greatly irritated her by now.

"And if we get it, we get a promotion!" she other exclaimed, his grin apparent even behind the mask. Tobee cocked her brow.

"You seem like a couple of guys that would follow orders. Were you _told _to chase teenage girls for information?" The two glanced at each other before one muttered:

"No..."

"Well, what were you _supposed _to be doing?"

"Scoping out Virbank..." the other answered.

"But we know that this is what our boss would want us to do!" black-clad figure #2 insisted. "If we got this information, we might get promoted from a lowly grunt status!"

"Wanna know what gets you promoted?" Tobee asked, her brow still cocked. Unintentionally, they both nodded. "Following orders." At this, the two grunts bowed their heads. "Now if you two _really _want to actually be useful to whatever weird gang you belong to, you'd go and scope out Virbank or whatever it was that you needed to do." Without a word and their heads still hanging, they turned around and headed back to the city.

"Thank you!" the girl chirped, clapping her hands together.

"What just happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," she admitted. "My name's Bianca!"

"Tobee," she replied, her voice still hazy. "Who were those people?"

"That's Team Plasma," Bianca replied, straightening her glasses. "It was the weirdest thing! I was on my way to-" Suddenly, Tobee was rammed into from the back, knocking her into Bianca.

"Oh my, I-I'm very sorry, please excuse me," a tall, dark-skinned boy stuttered.

"What is with all these polite people running into me?!" Tobee exclaimed, deciding that this was most definitely not what she meant when asking for her boredom to go away.

"There he is!"

"Eep!" The latest exclamation came from Bianca, who jumped at the sight of two men, exactly the same as the one's that had chased her.

"Alright, Richie McStutters, you're coming with us," the grunt on the right said. The boy jumped and backed up and Bianca covered her face, both stepping behind Tobee. She mentally huffed, wondering if she really looked that much like a guardian.

"Hey!" The grunts stopped and looked at her, their half-hidden expressions showing a mix between surprise that they hadn't even noticed her and annoyance that she was there at all. "You can't talk to someone like that."

"Excuse me?" the grunt on the left asked, cocking his brow.

"I said you can't talk to people like that. He's a human being."

"I don't believe you have a say in this, girly."

"Girly?" Tobee asked, stepping up and feeling genuinely offended. "Is that the best you can do? I think it'd be best if you left." The grunt smirked and crossed his arms.

"That guy that you're defending right now?" he said. "I guess you don't know, but that's Monroe Graham, the youngest millionaire in the world." Tobee's eyes widened. The youngest millionaire in the world would be pretty influential. "That's right. Now, unfortunately for him, he's known for being a weakling and more than a little anti-social, making him a prime target for Team Plasma, who needs some revenue at the moment. So, I'd advise you and your pretty little friend here to move aside and let us have a little talk." Upon mentioning Bianca, the other grunt faced her, and his eyes narrowed in faint recognition.

"I don't care if he was a pickpocket that stole your gum money," Tobee answered loudly, drawing attention back to her. "Team Plasma can get money for whatever stupid thing they're doing by actually getting off their butts and working for it."

"You little-" The grunt reached into his belt and pulled out a Poke Ball. Tobee's heart began to beat faster, considering the weakened state of her Pokemon. Upon release, she saw that the Pokemon was a Purrloin, and weak one at that. Eyes narrowing, she decided that she'd need a one-hit KO with her strongest-looking Pokemon.

"If you feel like playing like that, fine." She released Tepig, who had gotten the last potion after taking down three Patrats in a row. "Tackle!" My surprisingly quick Pokemon easily knocked the lazy Purrloin off her feet, sending her flying. "Ember!" With as much power as he could manage, he shot a tongue of fire from his mouth and successfully roasted the Purrloin, sending her onto the ground unconcious. Tobee crossed her arms in false confidence and, sensing what she was trying to do, my tired Tepig snorted out some of the little fire he had.

"W-what?" the grunt exclaimed, his eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah. Go away. You annoy me."

"You win this round, you little brat," the other grunt spat before they both turned and ran. As soon as they were out of sight, Tepig wearily trotted up to her. She scooped him up and began to pet his ears.

"That was great!" she cooed. "I would've thought you'd just come from the Pokemon Center!"

"T-t-thank you very much, miss..."

"Tobee," she replied, spinning around and returning Tepig. "So... you're a millionaire?" The young man adjusted his glasses nervously, and she fully noticed what he looked like. He had darker skin, and his eyes and hair were a chocolate brown, making the silver-rimmed glasses seem all the brighter. His hair was neatly parted on the side and his clothes looked out of place, an outfit that couldn't decide if it belonged in this century or the one before. For some reason, though, the thing that stuck out the most to her was his black, knobby, silver-handled walking stick, the glimmering top of which he was rubbing nervously.

"Y-y-es."

"How old?"

"I-I'm... sixteen."

"Sweet Arceus, man, you need to handle my investments!" He adjusted his glasses again, not looking her in the eye, and his thumb spun quick circuits around the handle of the walking stick as a slight blush peeped from behind his dark cheeks.

_He's adorable! _Tobee thought cheerily.

"My name's Bianca!" Bianca exclaimed, thrusting her hand out. "Tobee just saved me, too. Seriously, it was, like, two seconds before you showed up!"

_Who does she remind me of..._

"It's v-very nice to meet you," he stuttered, cautiously taking her hand, giving it a quick shake, and then pulling away. While Tobee may have been offended, Bianca simply laughed.

"You're so shy! It's so cute!" The blush became apparent and his thumb was a blur.

"Um, excuse m-me, Miss Tobee-"

"Don't call me Miss Tobee. Wait, no, do. It has a nice ring to it."

"A-a-alright, Miss Tobee... would you mind e-escorting me to Virbank?" Bianca faced her as he said this, mentally asking the same thing. Though she'd only known them for a few minutes, Tobee already felt responsible for their well-being.

"Yeah, but-"

"LOOK OUT!" Refusing to plowed over for a third time, Tobee stepped out of the way right as two people jumped where she was seconds before. One was a girl, looking younger than her, with glasses- did so many people really have glasses?-, brown hair in a side ponytail, knee-high black Converse, and a lab coat. Immediately following her was a boy with spiky blue hair that was incredibly familiar. He smacked into the girl, nearly knocking her off her feet but catching her just in time.

"Arceus, Hugh, while I commend you for not accosting this innocent pedestrian, you need to watch out for the person that's running with you," the girl scolded. Tobee's eyes widened in recognition.

_Hugh?_

"I _was_," Hugh insisted. "You just stopped abruptly. You need to keep running."

"I'm _crippled_," she argued, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're not crippled, Amanita."

"I will be if you decide to go all steamroller on me again."

"I think we need to leave now," Hugh said. Turning to me, he continued: "I'm very sorry for almost- hey, Tobee! Hey! Long time no see!"

"Hi, Hugh," she replied. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not going back to Aspertia."

"While I'm very happy that you found some ex-girlfriend from your hometown," the girl interjected, "I agree, we need to get out of here."

"I'm not his ex-girlfriend," Tobee explained before returning her attention to Hugh. "But I like her. Who is this?"

"This is Amanita, I met her shortly after I left, we're business partners, and she's correct when saying that we need-" But he was cut off when they were surrounded by Team Plasma on all sides. Monroe and Bianca jumped into the center of the twisted circle, closer to Tobee. "Well crap."

"It's about time we've found you two." An older man with a giant purple robe emerged from the crowd, staring daggers at Amanita and Hugh. Tobee's old neighbor clenched his fist, and his "business-partner" scooted closer to him. "I will admit, I've been waiting to see the most notorious thieves in Team Plasma history for a while now."

"I hope you aren't offended, Zinzolin, but I was hoping that I wouldn't do the same with you," Hugh replied.

"He's lying," Amanita clarified. "He's desperately hoping to offend you."

"She's right."

"Be as offended as that ridiculous robe will allow."

"This is unexpected banter coming from the two people that are now at my mercy," Zinzolin sneered.

"Well, if you're gonna kill us, we might as well have some fun before then," Amanita remarked.

"Oh, trust me, _you _are much to precious to kill," Zinzolin explained. "No, we'll keep you. At least long enough to watch him suffer and die." His head nodded in Hugh's direction upon referring to him.

"Are you gonna help them?" Tobee jumped at the sound of Bianca whispering in her ear.

"I'm sure that I could do nothing."

"But you helped us," she pointed out.

"Yeah. Those were two low-ranking grunts each. This appears to be one of Team Plasma's leaders that's specifically looking for them."

"Excuse me, Miss Tobee, if you d-d-don't mind my cutting in-"

"Spit it out, Monroe."

"They were looking for me... you handled them splend-d-didly." Suddenly, Hugh shot Tobee a look, a look foreign to her as she recalled him back in Aspertia.

Hugh was a year older than than her, John, and Travis, but they still saw each other. Travis never liked him, saying his hair was ridiculous and that someone's hairstyle was a window to their soul, as if he'd know. The boy was notorious for his anger issues, especially after his sister's Purrloin was stolen, and hadn't been that popular. However, he and Tobee had gotten along well the few times they talked, and she had been sad when he announced that he was going on a journey a year before. Now, here he was again, surrounded by Team Plasma and his fear apparent.

He had never been afraid in Aspertia, not even when he fought against the people who stole his sister's Pokemon. But he was afraid now, and he was asking for her help.

"Back off." She stepped in front of the pair, taller than Amanita but slightly shorter than Hugh. Amanita looked like she was ready to protest, but Hugh pulled her into the crowd of himself, Bianca, and Monroe.

"Excuse me?" Zinzolin questioned, his voice soft and rumbling, like thunder. A chill traveled down Tobee's spine, but she held her ground. She wasn't sure how many times she'd be able to do that.

"I said back off," Tobee said. "Go away. Screw yourself. It's fairly self-explanatory." Beneath his robe and matching hat, Zinzolin's complexion became that of a tomato.

"Stupid girl," he spat. "Do you think I didn't notice you? I was willing to let you walk away with nothing more than a few threats, but now I think you'll join the two thieves." Tobee resisted the urge to ask what he stole, when suddenly she remembered Hugh and his crying sister that day.

_Team Plasma! _he had screamed. _Team Plasma stole Kiley's Purrloin!_

"All this for a _Purrloin_?" Tobee questioned, turning to Hugh.

"A Purrloin?" Zinzolin muttered before bursting into evil laughter. "Are you suggesting that these two stole a _Purrloin_? Don't insult them like that."

"Seriously, Tobee, that'd be ridiculous," Hugh agreed. "I gave up on finding Purrloin long ago."

"This fool had the nerve to steal something that Team Plasma has been hunting for for years!" Zinzolin boomed. "And if you don't move to let me inflict punishment, you'll get it to!"

"Well, I'll admit, that doesn't sound very fun for any of us," Tobee remarked, reaching behind her. Her hands fell on a silky head that cringed at her touch.

"I disagree, it'll be quite fun for me!" Zinzolin laughed. Tobee swiped her hand across the face and, feeling the silver-rimmed glasses, her hand snatched the walking stick from Monroe's hand and she drove it into Zinzolin's stomach, pushing him into the grunts behind and knocking them over. Tobee froze, stunned, as Hugh and Amanita began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I.. I told you!" he heaved. "She takes care of herself!"

"You insolent..." Zinzolin growled as he struggled to get up. With their leader knocked down, all the other grunts seemed lost as to what to do.

"If I may, Miss Tobee." Hearing the voice but not quite believing it, Tobee turned. Indeed, it was Monroe, but he seemed a completely different person. Behind the glasses his eyes glinted confidently, and he stood up straight, making him taller, and was politely holding out his hand. "Please."

"What- oh." She returned the walkig stick, which he gripped and spun around, as opposed to leaning on it as he had before.

"Do forgive my bluntness, but you did it wrong." Tobee cocked her brow.

"I... did it wrong?"

"Yes." Glancing to his right and seeing that Zinzolin was righting himself, he continued: "If you will..." Spinning the stick again, Monroe swaggered up to the Team Plasma leader, whose glare would've burned holes through Tobee but didn't stymie the new Monroe whatsoever. Then, with the grace of someone who was born to do it, he caught the stick in the middle and whacked Zinzolin across the face, sending him flying into another group of grunts. Amanita and Hugh had to lean on each other for support as they guffawed at their enemy's unorthodox fate. Meanwhile, Tobee and Bianca's jaws were as low as humanly possible and Monroe turned back to them and remarked nonchalantly:

"I believe we should run now."

"Ye... yeah!" Amanita agreed before taking off through the new gap, closely followed by the millionaire and Hugh. Tobee grabbed Bianca, who was still flustered, and they fled as well, leaving a furious Zinzolin and his confused followers behind.

* * *

"Well, it's a funny story," John explained to the gatekeeper of Route 19. "See, we _had _Pokemon, but then we gave them to a friend of our's. She's going on a journey, you know?"

"Fascinating," the gatekeeper replied, bored. "But, unless that friend of your's was able to magically make those Pokemon teleport over here, I can't let you pass."

"Well, there _are _such things as PCs," I mumbled, leaning against the wall.

"C'mon!" John begged, getting on his knees and everything. "We've gotta find her! She might be in trouble!"

"Well, she's got your Pokemon, so I'm _sure _she'll be okay," the gatekeeper retorted.

"Our Pokemon _are _awesome!" John laughed.

"But not good enough in this scenario," I corrected.

"Well, tough nubs, kid. If you wanna get through, you've gotta have Pokemon."

"Aw, you're such a jerk!" John cried, not really meaning it but simply frustrated. "We told her sister that we were going and everything!"

"And I wanted to be an artist," the gatekeeper replied stoically. I was feeling a connection. "Life has its disappointments."

"But-"

"Come on, John," I commanded, exiting. "He won't let us through."

"Fine, whatever, we don't need you! I'm the-"

"Get out here."

"Bye!" John joined me outside, where I was already beginning to worry that people were noticing our disappearance. We'd stuffed some clothes in a backpack and left; it might not be entirely thought through, but we were in a hurry. "What are we gonna do, man? We can't get to Castelia without getting through the gate!"

"That's more stupid than most things you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he demanded. I pointed to the wide gap between the gate and Route 19 without looking at it and sighed as he laughed. "Oh, yeah, of course! If we bolt, I bet we can make it."

"Then you take that side and I'll take this one." So we both ran in opposite directions, me right, him left. I got through easily, which was surprising, since I was half expecting to be sliced by lasers or something. So much for gate security.

"Ah! Travis!" I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"It's just a leaf, John. Just knock it away."

"No, dude, it's a Purrloin! And I think it wants to claw my face off!" Well this was a problem. I tried to recall all I knew about Purrloin, while at the same time understanding why you weren't supposed to enter a Route unless you had Pokemon. Though I had never been to the Trainer's School, I remembered Erica talking about a lesson she'd learned on Purrloin... "My face! Dude, it's eating my face!"

"It's not eating your face, John, or you wouldn't be talking." What was it that they liked? Berries? Money?

"Bobay, bow it'b beabing by fabe!" he yelled out.

_Wait, they like everything they can steal._

I ran around the gate and dropped a box of leftovers on the ground, loudly. John's cries ceased at the noise as I backed up and, sure enough, the little thief swiped the box moments later. John emerged seconds later, covering his face.

"My face!" he moaned. I rushed to his side, genuinely worried. "It's so ugly now!" I jerked his hands away, examining the damage.

"Don't worry, man. There's just a couple scratches."

"But... but my face!"

"It's just skin cells. They'll grow back." Though we didn't mean to, we took a step forward at the same time, me apathetic, him miserable. And even I couldn't help but feel slightly sentimental as I realized we just took our first step onto Route 19, though I tried to push our severe handicap of lacking Pokemon to the back of my mind.

**Author's Note: So many long chapters... What is happening to me?!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: So today at church I was going through this kid's Pokemon cards and saw a trainer card for Hugh and old Cheren. When I asked if I could have them, he said I could. Considering the fact that I think he's had a crush on me for awhile, I don't think he knew the real reason I wanted them ;)**

**Risen! Okay! Yes, Travis is quite the lazy genius (like me!). John isn't exactly stubborn, he's pretty willing to obey Travis, as you can see by his blindly following him into dangerous situations... He is quite the dolt, though XD**

**Stupid Fanfiction, deleting your reviews. I also love Travis, and hope that he's sufficiently different from Briar and loved as much as her. Thank Risen, she thought of Tobee and her backstory. Perhaps I should just start posting my vocab list on here XD Can't wait to hear more from you. (Sardonic was a vocab word as well.)**

**It's not even that he thinks he's especially attractive, Anime Girl, he just likes his face XD**

**Luigi! There you are. 4. Seriously, the entire time I was like "Dude, do you know how many Purrloins Team Plasma has? You can't just beat them up and demand for that particular one!" 3. Where'd you get the Supernatural Stone? Something I forgot? Nothing like a beatdown stick, though... I look forward to messing with batcrap crazy Zinzolin in the future. Oh, and a hint for Sushi when it comes to the code? Pweassse?**

**I doubt your friend's as obnoxious/self-centered as John, FloodleFlishFlamblabla XD Not like he can help it, though. Glad you enjoy the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3

"Trainer" is a State of Mind

After dodging two trainers and a pack of Patrats, a Youngster challenged us to a battle and learned of our woeful situation.

"Hey, you looked at me funny! Leeeet's battle!"

"For Arceus' sake, we're not trainers," I told him, my aggravation fighting to make itself known.

"You aren't?" he said, all the excitement fleeing his voice. "Then how did you even get here?"

"The gates have extremely poor security," I explained.

"And a Purrloin tried to kill me!" John lamented.

"Oh, dude, I hate it when that happens!" the Youngster agreed, and I almost face-palmed. "Here, I'll get you guys to Floccesy. Is that where you wanna go?"

"We're trying to get to Castelia," I replied.

"Then you'll need to go through Floccesy, and then get on a ship in Virbank. It'll take you straight there. I'm Joey!" **(A/N: Joey, the standard Youngster name.)**

"Hey man!" John chirped, giving the complete stranger a high-five. "I'm John and this is Travis. He doesn't show emotion."

"'Sup," I greeted.

"Hey!" Joey replied, much more enthusiastically. "Just follow me!" So we did. I feared that I might lose my best friend a couple times during the journey, due to the fact that he and the Youngster were chumming around like they were the best of friends already. Joey stopped a couple times, having "Yo mama" contests with other Youngsters before laughing so hard they almost suffocated and chest-bumping, ending the interesting experience with a tennis game of "You're the best, man" and "No way, _you're _the best!"

"Who was that?" John asked after this happened for the second time.

"No idea!" Joey replied, the same idiotic grin that I'd seen on my best friend multiple times and soon spread to him.

"Then how did... _that_ just happen?" I prodded.

"It's just the Youngster way, dude!" It was at that moment I decided that all trainers should be admitted to a mental institution, and the rest of that day's events only supported that opinion.

"We're here!" Joey exclaimed later, right as a couple of buildings came into sight. "Just keep going, no one should bother you here!"

"Thanks, man!" John exclaimed, giving him a bro-hug. It seemed clear what type of trainer my best friend would be if his Snivy weren't with Tobee.

"Thanks," I added. Joey took this as permission to forcefully drag me into a bro-hug as well.

"It's cool, man!" he exclaimed. "You guys ever come here again, come find me, ya hear?"

"Totally!" John agreed, waving, and they probably would've said their farewells the standard Youngster way if I hadn't dragged him off at that moment. "What a nice guy."

"Yep."

"Heeeey!" Suddenly, the largest man I've seen in my entire life was upon us, his only possible entrance the towering cliff that shadowed us. His wild red hair was clearly visible, almost blinding, in the slight darkness, and this all the sudden seemed very familiar.

"You're the Champion," I said, multiple things clicking at one time.

"Hey, you know me!" Alder laughed. "How'd you do that? Wait, lemme guess. Briar's book?"

"_You're _from that book?" John exclaimed, his face drooping with idiotic wonder.

"John, he's the Champion. As in, the most powerful trainer in Unova."

"Wha- ohhhhh. Wait, dude!"

"Arceus you're slow," I murmured, almost ashamed to be around him.

"Not the Champion anymore, I'm afraid," he explained, laughing. "I resigned after... well, you know. It's the generation of young people now."

"Who's the Champion now?" I asked. "Jazelle?"

"Her? Nah," he replied. "She's still a cop with Briar. Rose through the ranks faster than an Embroar defeats a Sewaddle. Now, she's just below Looker!" He laughed again, this time a proud, fraternal laugh.

"Your daughter's a cop?" John asked. "How old is she?"

"She's our age," I told him. "She's the one that beat up the Shadow Triad."

"Wha- ohhhhhhh. Wait, you're her dad?"

"You should give him the book to read," Alder laughed. I tried to recall how much Briar said he laughed in the autobiography.

"Do you know where Briar or Jazelle is now?" I asked him. "I was actually looking for them."

"Briar won't like that," Alder said, no laughter included. "You see, she wrote the book at Tagumi's- that guy in the epilogue, now her partner- suggestion, because he said she had an amazing journey and should write it down to remember it. But then Jazelle stole it and published it and, let's just say, Briar's not very shy about flashing her gun to fanboys." John gulped, and I couldn't save myself from doing it, either.

"But it's not like that," I insisted. "A friend of our's might be in trouble with Team Plasma." Whatever softness remained in his face disappeared at that point, and he murmured:

"Yes, I'm aware that they're still around." He shook the apparently unfamiliar feeling away and looked at us sternly. "Listen to me, son. If this friend of your's joined Team Plasma, they're not a friend at all. Those guys are bad news, and that's coming from the Champion."

"She didn't join!" John replied, offended. "Tobee's helping people Team Plasma's after." Upon hearing this, Alder blinked and (surprise surprise) laughed.

"Yeah, that is different! Alright, I'll tell you what. I don't know Briar's number, but I do have my daughter's, and I'll ask her to watch out for your friend. She, Briar, and Tagumi all have one simple mission: to stop the rise of Team Plasma, and this qualifies as that, I suppose. Do you know where she is?"

"No," I replied, recalling her blocking me, a bitter fact that I discovered on Route 19.

"Well, I'd need to know that! Let's head to my training school thingy and I'll give you my number, so you can call me when you find out." So John and I followed Alder, who would greet the people of Floccesy and laugh at whatever they said back. I repeat: trainers are mentally unstable. And we weren't even done with them for that day. After passing the colonial houses and the monolithic clock tower, we came upon Alder's "school thingy". "What's up everyone?"

"Hi Alder!" a group of springing students greeted, smiling at him.

"Anyone know where my Xtransmigdoodad is?"

"You left it at Floccesy Ranch, Alder!" a little girl told him, and all the children laughed, like a sitcom.

"Oh, right." He turned back to us. "Listen, I need to stay here, but I assume that two trainers like you can get to Floccesy Ranch, right?"

"Well, here's the thing..." John said, rubbing the back of his bedhead and grinning guiltily.

"We're not trainers," I finished. A gasp permeated through the crowd of schoolkids, as if we'd cursed.

"You're not?" Alder asked, confused. "Then... how'd you get here?"

"Joey helped us!" John replied.

"Oh, that hyper Youngster?"

"They aren't all like that?" I questioned.

"Good point. Anyway, you need to get through Route 20 to get to Floccesy Ranch, so... um..."

"Good luck!" a boy shouted, and everyone else echoed their godspeed.

"We're gonna have to go trainer-dodging again?" John asked, horrified.

"Can't you come with us?" I asked. "It's your phone."

"No!" one of the kids said.

"He's already late!" another chimed in.

"Yeahhhhhh," Alder drew out, eyes shifting between his students and us. I knew how this would turn out when they lingered on the students. "You two seem capable, you'll be fine!" Next thing we knew, we were outside on the dewy grass, about to go grass-diving, hoping that Pokemon didn't try to kill us. We asked the first trainer we saw- after they noisily challenged us to a battle, of course- where Floccesy Ranch was, but they just told us to screw off with the discovery that we weren't trainers. The next one was nicer and pointed us in the right direction, and we soon found ourselves in a trainer-less haven.

"Land! How I missed you!" John shouted, falling to his knees.

"We've been on land, John."

"Hey!" I was getting rather tired of so many people calling to us, but I turned nonetheless. A woman was running towards us, and her occupation was obvious from her dirty apron and worn dress. **(A/N: She's a shoemaker, obviously.)** "Ya'll wouldn't happen to be trainers, would ya?"

"No." There was an edge to my voice that made John jump.

"That's alright," the woman replied, waving my answer away. "Listen here, one of our Herdier has gone missing, and I'm as worried as a couple Duckletts with a Liepard on the loose. There's another trainer down that way, pretty little thing; would you mind finding her and asking for her help?"

"Pretty?" John asked, perking up.

"Sure, we'll find her," I replied, hoping she'd be willing to help us search for the phone afterwards.

"Thank ya kindly! She went thataway." John and I headed in the direction the woman pointed, him happy and me apathetic, which was basically the same thing we were all the time. I was happier than I appeared in the farm, however; the pastures glistened with dew and the Pokemon seemed more than happy to munch at the grass instead of attack us. So yes, the two of us were quite content.

And then we actually met the aforementioned trainer.

She was quite far into the ranch, and covertly kneeling in the grass with a Pokemon next to her, though it remained hidden in the grass. They were both very silent and didn't move a muscle. Because of this stillness, I considered that perhaps we should wait to talk to her. But John had other plans.

"Hey!" he yelled, his stupid smile wrinkling his face. "The rancher lady is looking for you! I expected you to be hotter..." Suddenly, the grass began to wiggle and a Pokemon, one that was rather human-like but blue and black, scrambled away.

"You idiots!" she screamed before dashing after it. Her companion jumped out of the grass at the same time and growled at us. This made sense, because it _was_ a Growlithe.

"Let's go after her!" John said excitedly. I was about to say sure, we needed to get her anyway, but he didn't even let me agree before grabbing my elbow and dragging me along. It took awhile, but finally we were able to catch up to her. She had cornered the Pokemon on a fence. As it tried to jump over, Growlithe hopped up and used Ember on it, sending it tumbling down. The girl snatched a Poke Ball from her belt and threw it at the Pokemon, hitting it squarely in the back and examining the ball as it wiggled.

"You better catch or I'll..." We didn't hear any more of her grumblings, but they weren't necessary, for the Poke Ball clicked and she picked it up triumphantly. Only then did she see us.

"Hey!" John greeted again as if we _hadn't _almost stopped her from catching her Pokemon. "I'm John, and this is Travis, and we-"

"I don't care who you are," she replied. There wasn't any sauciness to her voice, it was just angry. "You almost stopped me from catching that Riolu. Do you know how rare those are? Of course you don't, you're both stupid. You emit more stupid into the universe in one second than the rest of the world does in a year. So go away, I don't want to associate with you. And that means to _scram_."

Trainers are crazy; I rest my case.

"Look, being verbally abused isn't exactly the way I want to spend my afternoon either." I would love to spend it finding the girl of my dreams and dramatically saving her from costumed psychopaths, but we can't always get what we want. "We were just trying to tell you that the rancher's wife wanted you to help her look for her Herdier. Though I do agree, my friend here emits an unhealthy amount of stupid."

"Hey!" But the girl's eyes narrowed in what I suspected to be some semblance of respect, and she ignored him.

"Fine. Where is she?"

"At the entrance. We need to get there to."

"I'm John and this is-"

"I know you're John and he's Travis. You said that already. I'm surprised that you were able to stay quiet long enough for your superior friend and I to have a legitimate conversation." John blinked in surprise. He had never been talked to that way before. Nevertheless, his smile broke out again, Arceus knows why. "I'm Rosa," she muttered, almost reluctantly, as if something had made her at least try and be polite.

But as we turned the next corner, we came upon exactly what we were looking for. Team Plasma weren't knights anymore.

**Author's Note: Yeah... sorry this took forever. It was like I had writer's block, but **_**only for this story**_**. I really am sorry. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: Do ya'll like Rosa? She didn't entirely come out the way I wanted her to. She's usually not THAT mean, they just caught her at a REALLY bad time.**

**My favorite word to describe Rosa is angry, Ishi. She's a very angry person.**

**Do I sense a one-shot idea coming on, Anime Girl? :}**

**You obviously haven't missed THAT many chapters, Libby, because the story's only 4 chapters long XD**

**She doesn't know Riley, Risen, but that would be interesting. Rosa's more interesting than you think XD**

**He has three Patrats, Maquerea, just to irritate us ;) Almost everyday until the game came out I looked her up to see if her English name was released. And the guy's is Nate. Rosa-Nate? Get it? It's funny 'cause it's a word. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter 4

An Unexpected Return

"Is _that_ your Herdier?" Rosa asked, brow cocked and hands on her hips.

"Well, it's certainly not wild," I replied, eyeing the white bandana tied around his neck. The Team Plasma grunt was grabbing it by its back legs, pulling it towards him. He looked at us with surprise.

"Yo!" John called to the man with the black clothes. "You wouldn't happen to know if that Herdier belongs to the rancher lady? She's looking for her Herdier!" I mentally face-palmed; Rosa was less subtle.

"He's stealing it, you idiot!" Rosa snapped. Her ferocious attention shifted to the grunt. "As for _you_, I suggest you let that Herdier go before I actually get irritated." John and I glanced at each other, mentally saying: _She's _hasn't _been irritated?_ The grunt, on the other hand, grabbed the dog Pokemon by his stomach and slung it under his arm.

"And what do you wanna do about it, girly?" Though we'd only known Rosa for a couple minutes, John visibly cringed and I murmured a farewell to the foolish grunt. She swiped a Poke Ball from her belt and released the Poke Ball; it was her new Riolu. She knelt down beside it, smiling a smile that, to our surprise, wasn't entirely fake.

"Hey, Foxtrot," she said. John and I glanced at each other again. _Foxtrot?_ "How would you like to have your first battle be a one-sided assault on that grunt?" Foxtrot the Riolu cheered and, faster than he had been running when Rosa tried to catch him, started pummeling the grunt until he let the Herdier go.

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked when the Pokemon skipped back to her. She patted him on the head and returned him before turning to me.

"Do you care, Travis the Stoic Ginger?"

"Not really."

"That was awesome!" John laughed as the Herdier wagged its tail beside him. "It was just, like, punching him!" Rosa grinned as the grunt got up and wiped his nose (which, for the record, wasn't bleeding.)

"You don't know what you just got into," he spat before running into the woods. Rosa shrugged and began petting the Herdier.

"I guess we should get you back to the rancher lady, shouldn't we?" she cooed.

* * *

"Wait, so she had that the _entire time_?" Rosa asked as we headed towards Alder's school with his Xtransceiver. It had taken more than a little begging, but we finally convinced her to escort us back to the school and on to Virbank, her hometown and where she was headed anyway.

"Yep," I replied, tracing the buttons with my thumb.

"I guess that rancher education makes you smarter than you look!" John laughed. Suddenly, there was a familiar beeping. "Oh oh oh, is someone calling him, Tray? Let's pretend we're Alder!"

"They would never fall for that," I stated. "Besides, it's mine." Handing the device to John, I pulled out my own and saw what it was: a message from Tobee. My heart literally stopped.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Rosa asked after glancing at me for no more than a second. "I don't actually believe she's all that lucky. You probably never show emotion in front of her, either." I tensed up, and John leaned over to see who the sender was.

"Hey, it's Tobee!" It took him a moment to process what Rosa said. "Wait... Sweet Arceus dude, you love Tobee?!" I said nothing. "But... wha... but you don't love anything!"

"That's what you've been saying for fifteen years, isn't it?"

"Oh my..." John staggered a little bit, clutching his head and looking very, very confused. "Wait... Rosa, how did you figure it out?"

"I'm omniscient," she replied, no joking in her voice whatsoever. "Besides, it was obvious if you looked closely at his face when he got that message."

"Were you looking closely at my face?" I asked, curious.

"No. I'm omniscient, remember?"

"So _that's _why you were so freaked out and had us leave immediately!" John laughed. "Man, life makes sense now! What does it say?" I wasn't really in the mood to read it, anyway, so I handed the device to John. "Want me to read it out loud?" I nodded. "Okay, here it is!"

"_Hey Travis! Sorry I blocked you, I didn't want to hear you freak out. Or, whatever you do when you freak out. Anyway, we all caught a boat to Castelia, and this boat has surprisingly good reception. I wanted to assure you that we're all okay, and we haven't run into Team Plasma yet. I'm training Tepig, Oshawatt, and Snivy even harder now, and I mess around with Monroe's staff whenever he lets me. It's cool. I feel like a knight or something._

_ Everyone's doing pretty good. Bianca's quiet now, which I can already tell is not like her. She seems sad. Bianca's basically this really hyper, adorable girl that I want to hug every time I see her (which I do occasionally.) She says that she's Professor Juniper's assistant, and actually delivered our Pokemon all the way from Nuvema Town. Isn't that where Briar Casey is from? She doesn't know her personally, though she has heard of her. By the way, she asked if this guy named Cheren has gotten to Aspertia yet. I told her I didn't know who she was talking about. You don't happen to know, do you?_

_ Monroe's back to his normal fidgety self. Monroe is this 16-year-old genius who also happens to be the youngest millionaire ever. Arceus knows how; the poor thing can't put a sentence together without stuttering, and he's always having to lean on this walking stick. The only explanation I can come up with has to do with this weird thing he did back when we were confronted by Team Plasma. He went from being all stuttery to complete confidence. He even nailed one of the former sages with his walking stick, letting us escape! (Hugh said his name was Zinzolin or something.)_"

"Sweet Arceus," I breathed, running my hands through my hair.

_"Hugh has certainly been busy this past year. He was able to enact his revenge upon Team Plasma by stealing these things they'd been looking for called the DNA Splicers. He and this girl named Amanita broke into their headquarters in the dead of night and just... took them. Now, Team Plasma's freaking out and hunting them like dogs. Which means that yes, they're hunting all of us._

_ But I can't leave them behind, Travis. For two reasons. One, they are all extremely influetial. Bianca is studying under the esteemed Professor Juniper, Monroe is loaded, and Amanita is a genius that improved upon the PC when she was only eleven. (Okay, all of them but Hugh.) They'd vouch for me in court, say that I'm a wonderful guardian. I wouldn't even need to train all that much! But the other reason, and the one that's steadily growing more important, is that these people don't deserve whatever Team Plasma would do to them. Amanita apparently has some bone sickness and couldn't run when we were trying to get away, so Hugh just scooped her up and ran faster than all of us. He fell asleep almost as soon as the boat set sail, and Amanita scooted closer to him and now she's asleep too. Monroe might be, but he's having nightmares, because he's fidgeting a lot. He offered to help me any way he could before lying down. And there's Bianca, looking sad again. Sadness doesn't suit her. I want her to be happy again._

_ So I have to help them, Travis. They already seem to trust me so much. After all, if I don't help them, who will?"_

"Briar," I answered as I finished her message. "We need to find Briar and get her to help us."

"As in Briar Casey?" Rosa snorted as we entered the Trainer's School. All the kids were completely engrossed in whatever Alder was saying, and glared at us when we interrupted them. "She'd never give you the time of day."

"I certainly hope she does," I murmured, walking up the aisle and handing Alder his Xtransceiver. He didn't need to say anything; I felt emotion bubbling up through my green eyes, and the former Champion saw it.

"Good luck," he said. I nodded and we left.

* * *

"That's not the direction to Virbank," I stated as we headed back down Route 19. My eyes darted back and forth, praying that Joey didn't jump out of the bushes and bro-hug me.

"I can see that. Do you have a point?"

"You said you'd take us to Virbank!" John answered.

"I will. But first, I need to fight Aspertia's new Gym Leader. I'm already here, so why not?"

"But we need to get to Castelia," I said again, letting some urgency slip. "You read the message."

"Yes. Your girlfriend's playing bodyguard to a bunch of influential people and consequently they're being hunted by Team Plasma. Unfortunately for you and your dreams of being her hero, I have goals of my own, and they involve beating whoever replaced Alder."

"Why?" John asked, cocking his head. Frankly, I was fuming inside at this unnecessary detour.

"Because I wanted to," she barked, making him jump.

"Why are you so..." My friend seemed to be struggling to find the right word. "_Mean_?" Rosa spun around, her arms crossed and her expression irritated, as it always was.

"Because this world is full of idiots like you and bad people like the ones your friend is running from, and I don't understand, and not understanding irritates me." With that, she stomped on in the direction of our hometown. I was willing to reflect on Rosa's philosophical reasoning, but it was at that moment that I realized we were headed towards _our hometown_, a place I hadn't planned on going back to without Tobee.

The gate loomed in front of us by the time the thought process was finished.

"John and I can't go in there," I said, planting my feet at the entrance and pulling John back. Rosa turned to us. She wasn't irritated anymore, and her face housed simple apathy, like me.

"Okay." No questions why, no yelling at us to suck it up and come, just "Okay." She turned back and continued.

John and I sat outside that entrance for about a minute. The sun was going down, and the Purrloins' hisses seemed amplified by the night.

"On second thought, we should just go in," John said, a scared grin on his face. I nodded and we both dashed through the gate.

**Author's Note: Why do I suuuuuuck? I'm so sorry guys, these are two not-very-good chapters in a row, I'm sorry.**

**Well, despite how heart-breakingly awful this is, please review. And if it's any deserved flames, please keep them as clean as possible. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: Well, lucky for you guys, I woke up today in the mood to write this story! :D It's been awhile since that has happened. It probably has to do with me reading Pokemon Adventures right before bed (my sister got me almost all the Yellow chapters 'cause she's the best!)**

**Um... judging by all these "When are they getting Pokemon?", I think I have to tell you... they aren't. Rosa is a main character and they're perfectly content with begging her to stay with them, which she soon begins doing on her own accord for reasons that become increasingly obvious.**

**Risen and I have been chatting about her Pokemon journey :D How ya doin'? WAIT, QUICK GUYS, WHAT GYM IS DRIFTVEIL?!**

**I love the name Foxtrot too! :D Does it sound familiar to any of my old readers, as well as those of her other Pokemon that you will meet in this chapter?... Spoiler alert, it should. But don't worry, I'm fairly certain the rest of her team is awesome ;)**

**Skyrim :D My sister's been playing that. Don't blame you for getting sucked in.**

**Practical... I guess. And I'd be bossy too if a couple Pokemon-less trainers were begging me to escort them places. Angry is still the best word, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 5

John and I Dodge Awkwardness For as Long as Possible

"Well this is awkward," John said, scratching his arm nervously and not smiling. **(A/N: Prepare to hear the word "awkward" about a billion times.)** We were standing in the very center of the gate, our returning selves more than visible for all to see. We had seen Rosa right before she turned the corner, and she yelled "Nice of you to grow some balls!" before heading to the Trainer's School. I recalled someone saying that it was being turned into a gym.

"Travis? John?" My friend and I turned towards the tiny voice, which belonged to none other than Erica. She was wearing a grey dress similar to the one Tobee wore when we first met, and her hair was in a braid as well. I knew for a fact Erica hated braids.

"Let's get this out," I said, gently tugging the band from her hair. When it was out, she promptly ran her fingers through it, smoothing out the braid into her natural blonde waves.

"And I bet Hugh's sister would let you borrow a pretty dress, if you want one!" John recommended, his smile returning. Erica nodded shyly and began walking between us as we headed in that direction, and it occured to me that her sister was now guarding the former homeowner, possibly with her life. I wanted to get out of Aspertia. I wanted to see her and make sure she was safe.

That's when Erica slipped one hand into mine, the other into John's. His smile doubled and he playfully swung her arms up and down, making her laugh. I stared at the new connection, knowing that it had never happened before, and wondering why not.

Something about the Hawks girls always seemed to break down every barrier I tried to keep up.

"Travis!" All three of our heads turned, and there was Miss Hannah, in the middle of the street. "John!" She looked behind us, probably for Erica's parents. "Quick, come inside! I have another dress to replace that awful grey one, Erica." The little girl jumped at this and dragged us towards Miss Hannah's house, and I couldn't help but glance at my passing apartment's windows. My mother was staring down in surprise. I turned away.

"Peanut butter chocolate chip!" John sang as he fell upon the still hot plate of cookies.

"Have as many as you like," she assured, snatching one and giving it to Erica. "There are a few dresses in the closet, dear. Pick whichever one you like best and put it on in the bathroom." Biting off about half the cookie in one bite, she nodded and ran down the hall to where the closet was. When she was out of earshot, Miss Hannah pounced. "What happened? Why are you back so soon?"

"We found a trainer to escort us," I explained. "Not the nicest person ever-"

"She verbally abuses us every time she takes a breath!" John shouted as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth. I grabbed one, knowing they'd all be gone soon.

"Like I said, not the nicest," I continued, nibbling on the edge. "But she promised to get us to Virbank, and we need to get there to take a ship to Castelia. She made a detour so she could battle the gym, though."

"I see," Miss Hannah murmured right as Erica dashed past us into the bathroom. "Have you heard any other news?"

"They're on a ship to Castelia," I replied.

"And Travis is in love with Tobee!" John exclaimed. "Who woulda known?"

"I did," Miss Hannah sang.

"But you know everything," I murmured, taking another bite of the cookie. A gasp that lasted a good thirty seconds erupted from the bathroom and Erica ran out, her dress unzipped.

"Travis Travis Travis!" she said, bouncing up and down. "If you're in love with Tobee, does that mean you two will get married and you'll be my brother?"

"That's a bit of a long shot, Er-"

"Totally!" John laughed, grabbing what I believe was his third cookie. "Dude, I call being the godfather to your babies."

"When did babies come into this equation?" I asked, a hint of shock escaping.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Miss Hannah laughed. "You're going to need to find her first."

"Is that why you left?" Erica asked softly, her brown eyes growing bigger. John and I looked at each other.

"Oh crap," he murmured. We hadn't told Erica.

"Sweetie." Miss Hannah swooped to our rescue, wrapping her arm around Erica. "Tobee has done something that may make it so she doesn't have to be the Champion to get custody of you." Erica's face brightened. Tobee had told her of her plans. "However, this may also get her in trouble."

"Did my sister do something bad?" she asked, fiddling with the undone zipper. Miss Hannah laughed and began to do it for her.

"Not at all, dear. She's doing something very good and very brave. Travis, John, and I are extremely proud of her, but we're worried, too. That's why Travis and John left without telling anyone." The zipper was done and the purple dress, the color of Tobee's eyes, fit the girl well. "You know who Briar Casey is, right?"

"The girl that I thought Travis was in love with?" Erica asked. The milk John had just made for himself escaped with laughter and I felt a blush coming on. Considering the fact that I'm a redhead, I've always prided myself on my ability to suppress blushes.

"Yes, the very one," Miss Hannah answered with a smile. "You see, I'm an old friend of her's. So I told John and Travis to go to Castelia, where I last saw her, and get her to help your sister. That's why they left so suddenly and didn't tell anyone."

"Because Travis loves her and doesn't want anything to happen to her?" Truer words were never spoken, my young poet prodigy.

"Yes," Miss Hannah answered, pushing the hair out of Erica's face. "Because Travis loves her and John does, too, in a different way."

"Tobee is awesome!" he shouted, thrusting his cookie into the air. I noticed there were two cookies left on the plate; I took one and handed the other to Erica. She ate half of it in one bite, like last time.

"Now," Miss Hannah said, kissing Erica on the cheek and wiping her hands on her pants. "Where is this 'escort'?"

"She's probably at the Gym Leader by now," I responded. Seeing that Erica had already finished her cookie and was glancing at mine, I took one last bite and gave the rest to her, which she took ecstatically. "She has a very... aggressive battling style."

"She obliterates anyone in her way!" John exclaimed, groping for a cookie and pouting when there were none. Miss Hannah nodded towards the oven and, upon John's opening it, he exclaimed: "YEAH! BROWNIES!"

"I'm gonna make you fat, aren't I?" she said with a smile.

"Who's your escort?" Erica asked as John sliced the brownies with the precision of a drunken Woobat.

"THEY TASTE SO GOOD!" he sighed as he fanned his mouth, which he probably wouldn't be able to taste with for days.

"A girl named Rosa," I told her. "She's a really good trainer. She reminds me of your sister in some ways."

"Can I meet her?" Erica asked, obviously grasping for anything that had to do with her sister.

"I dunno, kid. She doesn't really-"

"She hates everything," John explained. Or, that's what I think he said. His mouth was full of piping-hot brownie.

"Yeah. She does." Erica rubbed her chin for a moment before slipping her hand into mine again, which caught me off guard.

"Let's go cheer her on in her battle!" she suggested. "Maybe that'll make her nicer!"

"Maybe," I replied, but I was already being dragged through the door.

"The new Gym Leader's really strong," Erica explained as I passed familiar faces, all confused. "It may take longer than you think for her to beat him. Does she have a Fighting-type Pokemon?" I recalled Foxtrot's attack on the grunt.

"She has a Riolu," I replied.

"Oh... well, in that case you're right, it'll be over pretty quick." The Trainer's School was in view, and I saw that quite a few people were entering. I took this as a sign that the battle was not yet over and that these people were going to watch. Erica ran faster and we weaved through the would-be spectators, crashing through the doors to the gym.

Rosa didn't look flustered at all. In fact, she seemed annoyed. Foxtrot was completely annihilating a battered Lillipup, doing nothing more than toying with it at this point.

"Brick Break," she commanded. With a final swipe, Foxtrot sent the Lillipup spiraling towards the wall and the battle was won.

"Go... Rosa... I guess," I said, not even trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yay Rosa!" Erica cheered, jumping up and down.

"YEAH ROSA! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Erica and I jumped, suddenly realizing that John and Miss Hannah had followed us. He was jumping and whooping; she was clapping excitedly, memories playing out in her eyes. Upon hearing John's excited cheers, Rosa turned around, and her eyes widened when she saw us. Obviously, she was not expecting us to come watch (which wasn't unreasonable.)

A small grin broke free from her normal, irritated face.

"That was an excellent battle." This was the first time I'd seen the Gym Leader. I knew he had been coming before we left, but I'd never cared much to know about him. I was glad that Tobee hadn't, either. Though not a suit, he still dressed nice, with a clean white shirt and a red tie. His dark blue hair was shaggy and his eyes looked sunken, the kind of eyes that had seen many things and wished some of it would go away. **(A/N: I think Cheren's the hottest Gym Leader. There. I said it.)**

"You were pretty good too, Cheren," Rosa replied, turning away but motioning us over with a nod of her head. When she said this, we all knew she was being generous. I couldn't blame him, though; I heard a couple people on their way out saying that it was his first battle as Gym Leader, and Rosa was obviously seasoned.

"Dude, that was awesome!" John said as he came over. "I mean, I only saw the end, but still! You just threw that Lillipup against a wall! You... you... that was awesome!" Is that a blush I see, Rosa?

"Indeed," Cheren agreed, a little bit of condescension leaking out of his voice, despite his attempts to keep it in. I noticed that, buried inside the buried eyes, there was condescension there, too. "I couldn't have asked for a better battle to be my first."

"Cheren?" I mumbled. Where had I heard that name before?

"Alright, so you need me to escort you losers to Virbank?" Rosa asked. John nodded excitedly, but I was now deep in thought as I tried to remember where I had heard this name before.

"Hello!" Erica said, smiling. Rosa eyed her.

"Hello, small mammal."

"My name's Erica!" she introduced, sticking her hand out. Rosa took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Rosa. Rosa Cariari."

"Thanks for helping my sister," she said, suddenly shy. Rosa cocked her brow.

"I'm not helping your sister."

"Yes you are!" Erica insisted. "You're helping Travis and John, and they're helping Tobee, so indirectly you're helping her, too!" Rosa cocked her brow again, but that same hint of a smile returned.

"Well, aren't you clever," she complimented, making Erica beam. "Yes, I suppose I am. Hey, is your sister the girl that the stone column over there wants to have some alone time with?"

"Yep!" Erica proclaimed proudly, causing quite a few people to turn our way. I sighed.

"Tobee looks just like Erica, except she's older and has black hair and purple eyes," John explained.

"Lavender," I corrected.

"Huh?"

"Her eyes are lavender."

"He's got it _bad_," Rosa observed.

"Bianca!" I said suddenly, remembering the name. Cheren, who had begun walking away, froze. "That chick Tobee's with, Bianca, she asked about him."

"What'd she say?" Suddenly Cheren was near us again, his sunken eyes eager.

"She was just wondering if you'd gotten here yet," I responded. Rosa sighed.

"Dude, I've just walked into a brewing pot..." She started mumbling after that, but I saw Erica giggle into her hand.

"Is she okay?" Cheren asked, the urgency in his voice matching that of his eyes.

"Not exact-"

"Nope," John answered nonchalantly, his smile still there.

"No? What's that mean?"

"She's with a friend of our's," Miss Hannah began. And she continued, telling Cheren the entire story, except for when John and I occasionally added something. Near the beginning, Erica began to look worried, and Rosa led her aside and showed her her other Pokemon to distract her. I've discovered that Cheren has a habit of reaching for his eyes when he gets worried and, upon discovering that nothing's there, resorts to running his hands through his hair. He did a lot of reaching and groping and running as we told him the story.

"Castelia, you say?" he asked when we finished. All three of us nodded. "Terra!" A lovely girl with tan skin that has had a crush on John since we were five trotted over. It appeared she was one of his junior trainers.

"Yes, Cheren?" Terra asked, eyeing John. He smiled and waved, and she sheepishly did the same.

"Can you watch the gym for me? I need to go with these people and help a friend of mine." Terra's eyes widened.

"But... but that was your first battle! Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Positive," he answered, his face as stoic as mine. It softened as he regarded her, though. "You're very strong. I trust you'll give any trainer that comes this way a challenge they won't forget."

"O-of course!" she agreed, nodding.

"Thank you." He turned back to John and I, both shocked, him dramatically so, me not showing it at all. "I'm coming with you. I hope you don't mind."

"That's cool, dude!" John replied, slapping our new companion on the back. "We need another escort after Rosa leaves us anyway!"

"Who said I'd leave you?" she barked as Erica ran her hand's through a Mareep's electric fur. I saw that there was also Foxtrot, the Growlithe that assisted with his capture, and an Oshawatt like Tobee's. I wondered where she got it.

"We assumed after all the times you'd called us losers," I replied.

"You are losers, but I don't mind babysitting. As long as it stays on the path of the Gym circuit."

"I think she likes us," John whispered with a chuckle, elbowing my side.

"Shall I come over there and set your mind straight?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Travis!" I turned and didn't see anything, for my mom is much shorter than me. Her arms were already around me, though, and I awkwardly patted her head.

"Hey, Mom."

"Are you going on an adventure? Like Tobee?" My mind sorted through dozens of adjectives to describe my possible journey, like Briar Casey's.

"Yeah, Mom. I am."

"Well, I'm not going to try and hold you back, like her parents," she explained, wiping her forest green eyes. My eyes.

"Thanks."

"Frankly, I'm just surprised that you want to do anything at all!" she laughed. It cracked in the middle.

"Mom, don't worry about me," I said, a dash of comfort.

"I'm not worried," she replied, wiping her eyes again and giving me her strongest stare. I cracked a smile, for her sake. There goes her strength. "Oh Travis!" She wrapped her arms around me again, and I was once again awkwardly patting her back. I thought it was finally done and was ready to detach myself when suddenly, she got on her tiptoes and whispered: "I know I've never been able to understand you like Miss Hannah does, but I do love you. Be careful."

"I will," I promised, pulling away; this was becoming too much. And we all left at that point, Erica and Miss Hannah shielding John so no fangirls jumped him and begged him to stay. His mom came at one point, though, and hugged and said bye, shoving some of the stuff he'd forgotten in his face. He blushed and Rosa laughed.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT." The four of us- me, John, Rosa, and Cheren- were preparing to leave when Erica shouted this. First, she turned to my neighbor. "Miss Hannah, are you Graciela's mom?" The woman's eyes went wide, then they lowered wearily and she smiled.

"Yes, dear. How did you know that?"

"I... uh..." This is when she turned to me, her brown eyes cast down, her feet curled inward, and her hands behind her back. "I stole your book, Travis. I'm sorry." She pulled a book from behind her back- how'd that happen?- and held it out to me. _The Sardonic Adventure of Briar Casey_. I gasped and hid it in my jacket; let's just say, Erica wasn't the first one to steal the book.

"It's okay," I assured. "Just... don't tell anyone you found it at my house, got it?" She smiled and nodded. I was glad, because I'd overheard a couple people the other day saying they'd been looking for the book in the library of the Trainer's School.

"I think we should leave," Cheren said, rocking on his heels. He seemed even more anxious than us.

"Yeah," Rosa agreed. "I don't know how long the ferry ride to Castelia is."

"Bye!" Erica wrapped her arms around mine and John's legs, and I found myself awkwardly patting again and John laughed and hugged her back. Standing on her tiptoes and barely reaching my neck, she whispered:

"All of you need to come back. Not just Tobee. You two need to, too. And Rosa and Cheren. And whoever Tobee's helping."

"Got it!" John agreed, winking. Erica giggled and ran back to Miss Hannah, snuggling up against her apron. As we waved and faced our hometown for- hopefully- the last time, I wondered if that promise would be so easily kept.

**Author's Note: So this isn't as bad as the last two. Yay :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: Rosa would never torture puppies, Ishi. In fact, Rosa is the freaking deepest and most complex character I've ever had the pleasure to craft, and she is most definitely my favorite character in this story and is on par with Briar in Sardonic, Jester from my ROTG fic, and Farrah (a character in a book I'm writing) when it comes to my favorite characters I've ever created. So no, she would not torture puppies. She's too freaking awesome to do that.**

**D'awww :3 Now I'm thinking of my little cousins. Yeah, now I'm thinking of all the stupid things Travis and John could be doing instead of battling XD NO LOVE TRIANGLES. There will never be any love triangles in anything I write because I hate them and I want them to die a slow, painful death. Cheren and Bianca explain what they'd been doing, just not yet.**

**Short and sweet, Anime Girl :) Your reviews always make me feel all fuzzy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6

Rosa, the Reluctant Star

"Foxtrot," Rosa said, pointing to the Riolu. He jumped excitedly and waved.

"We knew that," I pointed out.

"Why Foxtrot?" John prodded, waving back.

"Because he makes his opponents dance." She moved onto the Mareep. "Cherry." The sheep _baa_-ed and made sparks fly from her wool.

"Why Cherry?" he asked again, dodging stray sparks.

"Because when she evolves into Ampharos, her tail looks like a cherry." She scratched the Growlithe on the head. "Natsu." The puppy Pokemon barked and wagged its tail.

"Why Natsu?"

"Because it has to do with fire in Japanese," Cheren replied with a smug grin.

"And because of an anime I liked to watch." Last but not least, the Oshawatt saluted as Rosa gently pat his head with her foot. "Butler."

"Why Butler?" To my surprise, all three of us asked at the same time.

"Because the job of the butler is a wondrous, hard-working, and woefully unappreciated occupation." Cheren, John, and I looked at each other, shrugging. **(A/N: I named him Butler in the game after an OC that didn't make it into the story.)**

"How much further to Virbank?" John asked, his voice so pathetically high and annoying that he might as well have said "Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there, stop whining," Rosa barked.

"There's a gym there as well," Cheren explained, somehow framing this like a question. "Do you have to fight that one?"

"Roxie? Nah. I beat her awhile ago. We can head straight Castelia." Something told me that it was going to be more complicated than that.

"But Virbank's your hometown, right?" John asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. So?"

"Don't you want to stop and see your friends?" Rosa snorted. Yes, this would definitely be complicated.

* * *

I didn't entirely blame Rosa for wanting to hurry out of her hometown, and all I had to do was walk into Virbank. Where some people might've interpreted its smog-filled atmosphere and hard metal buildings as industrially chic (or whatever you call it), to me it was exactly that: smog-filled and metal.

"The shipyard is that way." I was surprised that such a quiet statement came from Rosa, who in addition was looking down, as if she didn't want anyone to see us. John's brow crinkled.

"You sure you don't-"

"Let's just go!" Discovering that she'd yelled and in the process drawn attention to herself, her gaze returned to the littered ground.

"Why do you seem so worried?" Cheren asked. "Obviously, you haven't had good experiences here, but what is your reasoning for refusing to even look up?"

"Maybe you should just get your head out of your-"

"Rosa!" The named girl tensed. "Rosa Carari! I didn't think you'd be back here, darling!" Cheren and John had to hold in their laughter at Rosa being called "darling", and even I was tempted to grin. Our guide, however, was not amused. She spun around, able to look up now that she'd been discovered, and put her hands on her hips.

"I expected to come back, but I was hoping that I could avoid you." She was referring to the flashiest man I've ever seen, obviously rich and not daunted at all by her rudeness.

"Rosa, darling, that's no way to treat your employer!" John choked on his own spit. Employer?

"_Former_ employer," Rosa growled while glancing at us, as if she cared what we thought.

"Actually, there's been an... _amendment _in your contract," sleazy blonde said, grinning mischeviously. Our friend's eyes narrowed.

"You can't amend what's already been broken."

"You're right, that's not a good word. More like an... _error_." Rosa shifted uncomfortably. "You see, the count was wrong. You owe us one more movie." Cheren, John, and I glanced at each other again. Movie?

"That's impossible," Rosa said, a hint of worry in her voice. "I did everything you asked. I counted myself."

"Well, you may be good at many things, my dear, but counting is not one of them!" Digging into his silk pocket, he produced a sheet of paper and handed it to Rosa. She jerked it out of his hand and began to silently count. Her eyes widened as the numbers stopped tumbling noiselessly off her lips.

"OH FU-"

"Come, Miss Cariari. We need to get to the studios." Rosa was silently fuming, looking as if she could've stabbed the guy and not felt a shred of guilt.

"Gimme me a sec, you-"

"Watch what you say, I'm employing you again." The fake cheeriness was gone, and it was clear that this sleazebag disliked Rosa as much as she disliked him.

"Then give me a sec, 'employer' that hardly pays me anything whom I adore." Though each word dripped with venomous ice, the blonde beamed at this response and turned his back. When she had trudged back over to us, her first words were "I was tricked into that contract."

"Excuse me?" Cheren asked, cocking his brow.

"I was tricked into that. I was little and stupid and fell prey to one of so many little girl's whims. I said sure, I'd sign a contract and be in a movie, not knowing that my performance would trap me. So I was contractually obligated to do a certain number of movies, and now I apparently need to do one more." All of us were silent. We hadn't really needed an explanation.

"Okay," I said stoically.

"Just... I'll be back soon. All I need to do is battle some loser extra and say what they want me to. Arceus, you'd think they could just tell us both what to do..." She spun on us and followed the sleazy blonde agent (or whatever the heck he was), leaving us alone in this unfamiliar place.

"I believe she said the shipyard was... that way..." Cheren, being Cheren, had tried to be diplomatic at this admittedly very awkward situation, which only grew more awkward when the three of us realized that what felt like every eye in Virbank was on us. Upon discovery, everyone seemed to retreat back into their lives, acting as if they hadn't just watched Rosa nearly flip her "employer" off and leave her strange new companions behind.

"Let's go there," I suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe it'll be less awkward!" I nearly facepalmed, and Cheren's condescension rebelled and let out a long, irritating sigh. You could tell he was really trying to hold it in, though.

As we made our way to the shipyard, Rosa's reasoning for ducking her head became more and more obvious. People were blatantly whispering as we passed, and we probably weren't even the object of their conversation. We were passing a building that seemed to have a heartbeat, a pulsing, loud heartbeat from which a very small girl with a very big guitar erupted. Upon seeing us, her eyes widened.

"You the guys with Rosa?" she asked.

"Yes," Cheren responded, straightening his tie.

"Man, she was really popular, huh?" John laughed, knowing the feeling. The girl looked around and nodded towards the building she'd exited just moments ago.

"Who are you?" I asked, not wanting to give myself a migraine by entering that glorified amplifier. My head was starting to throb just standing outside.

"I'm Roxie," she replied, her eyes crinkling in confusion. "You know, the Gym Leader." Cheren and John seemed to think this granted her the authority to make our heads explode, and I merely shrugged and followed, not wanting to be left alone with all the stares.

There was a rather shady-looking staircase the started its descension immediately at the door, and the bottom was illuminated by multicolored lights. The door that was barely blocking their colorful path was undoubtedly the source of the cursed throbbing that was steadily growing worse, and I kicked a soda can to get out some of this newfound frustration (since I couldn't voice it, obviously.)

"So you're probably wondering why everyone's staring at you, huh?" Roxie asked, struggling to adjust her enormous guitar in such a cramped place.

"That has been an object of my thoughts, yes," Cheren said.

"It's kinda creepy!" John added. I was becoming increasingly glad for Cheren's company; he would make an intelligent-sounding remark, which John would cancel out with a stupid one, and I wouldn't be expected to say anything.

"That's 'cause Rosa can do everything." We all stared at Roxie for a moment, expecting her to go on. "Oh, right, you don't live here... Well, let's just say that she's not the most understanding individual, 'cause her skill set's bigger than most people's. Like, by a lot."

"While her ability to do... everything is impressive, what does that have to do with us?" Cheren questioned, crossing his arms. Roxie sighed, as if to say_ Arceus, why are they so stupid?_

"I don't think you understand." My mind-reading powers never disappoint. "She. Can do. _Everything_. And that makes her... well, I bet you'd word it as 'an object of interest.' I only recently figured it out myself."

"Figured what out?" John asked, his stupid smile still there. "She seems pretty simple to me."

"But that's it!" Roxie exclaimed, the music seeming to rise with her voice. "She's _not _simple! Rosa's the most complicated person I've ever met!" We all looked at her, still confused. Roxie huffed and looked at her Xtransceiver. "You need to catch a boat, right? You should probably head that way."

"But you're not finished, are you?" Cheren, who had just begun to get interested, implored.

"I don't know how else to explain it," she said, exasperated and throwing her hands in the air. The three of us all glanced at each other, sarcastically complimenting her wonderful skills of explanation through our nonexistent powers of telepathy.

"In that case, you're correct, we should go," Cheren agreed.

"Yeah. Just... keep an eye on her. You'll figure her out soon, too, I think."

"Thanks for the advice," Cheren said sarcastically, his condescension escaping once again.

"Yeah!" John repeated, but he was actually serious.

"Bye, yo!"

"Well I have no idea what just happened," Cheren admitted upon exiting the pulsing establishment, shrugging.

"I share your confusion," I agreed.

"She seemed cool," was all John could say. Cheren must've not felt like telling John that this was completely off topic, because he just made his way towards the shipyard.

"You with Rosa?" Arceus, how many times would we hear this?

"Yes," I answered, growing impatient. Maybe the sailors would be too busy mopping decks and cursing to ask us about who we're acquainted with. The girl that had confronted us was tall, as tall as me, and probably older. She seemed to take extra interest in John and Cheren, eventually settling on John. I guess she wasn't one for smart guys.

"She's awful, isn't she?" Well that caught me off guard. I mean, the stares and Roxie's pathetic attempt at an explanation had been confusing, but this seemed to throw me off the most. I mean, yeah, Rosa could get pretty rude and mean sometimes, what with her cursing the ground we all walk on and all... but she wasn't _awful_.

"No way!" I had expected a rational argument from Cheren, and instead I get John. "She's awesome! Sure, she can be mean and stuff sometimes, but you can tell she really cares." Well that might be going a bit far. It is _Rosa _we're talking about, after all. The girl seemed to share my feelings, to a greater extent. She scoffed at the boy she'd been checking out moments before, now finding him revolting.

"Are you kidding?" she sneered. "She's such a-"

"Yo. Idiots." All of our heads snapped in the voice's direction, happy to have our friend back. At least now the object of everyone's gossip would actually be with us, and we wouldn't be some sort of twisted segway to this weird city's favorite dinner topic.

"Well, look who it is," the girl cooed, the condescension dripping from each word enough to match Cheren's. Rosa, however, merely glanced at her.

"Oh. It's you." Well that wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. The girl huffed and trudged off, leaving a completely unfazed Rosa with us. "Alright, I finished their stupid little movie, so we can go now." I don't know what posessed me to say it. But suddenly, my mouth is opening and the words coming forth are:

"Do people do that often?" Rosa shot me a confused, irritated look.

"Do people do what often? Pathetically attempt to make me feel bad about myself?"

"Trick you into contracts. Or whatever the equivalent is." Rosa's eyes widened, but she quickly looked away.

"Not anymore," she mumbled. Then she smacked the back of my head and continued, "Now come on, we don't want to miss the ship to Castelia to find your two girlfriends."

"T-t-that is a very rash statement!" Cheren argued, a blush exploding on his normally pale cheeks.

"But it's true."

"Well-"

"Then come on. We don't have all day." John and I glanced at each other. My best friend seemed ecstatic to have his verbal assailant back; I was beginning to wonder if she was actually a verbal assailant at all.

**Author's Note: So yeah, Rosa insight chapter. I actually really like it XD Like, seriously, this is really awesome in my eyes. Tell me if you agree!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: Yep, Risen. There will be more explained about her as the story goes on, since Roxie's explanation skills were a bit... lackluster. And no, it makes total sense for there to be insight on her in her hometown! What better place would there be?**

**... Oh my God. I am so, so sorry, Ishi. It's just that I knew you didn't like her, and she had just become my favorite character and that comment just made me really defensive... I'll give Travis a Slowpoke. Just for that. I don't know how, but I will.**

**Dang it, Anime Girl, I get it! Now everyone's going to be talking about the "puppy comment" for the rest of the story! (Just kidding, I love you)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 7

Our Party Is Completed

"Would you look at that," I mumbled as my Xtransceiver began to ring. "This boat really does have great reception."

We had gotten on about an hour ago, immediately after Rosa was done with her shoot. (Thanks to Pokestar Studios' rapid editing system thing, it was already out and making millions in box office money.) It took about five minutes to discover that John had seasickness. Not hurling-lunch-over-the-side-of-the-ship seasickness, but Arceus-when-will-this-ride-be-over-so-my-stomach-stops-feeling-like-a-washing-machine seasickness. He was distracting himself by reading _The Sardonic Adventure of Briar Casey_. Cheren had retreated to the other side of the ship, where I later discovered that his ailments were far worse than John's. Rosa was brooding beside John, reading over his shoulder. Surprise surprise, she got her sea legs before we even set sail.

"John," I murmured it at first, then said it louder. "JOHN JOHN JOHN."

"The stoic raises his voice," Rosa says, drooping eyes narrowing at something in the book. She's one to talk.

"What?" His voice comes out in what can be interpreted as a snap. I glance at him; he's never snapped at anyone before.

"It's Tobee," I reply, jogging over and plopping down next to him.

"That girl you're in love with?" Rosa asks, not looking at me. John groans; he's still not used to that discovery.

"Why don't you shout it when I answer?" I say, my mouth almost curling into a sneer.

"Well you gotta answer first." And she's right, as she usually is. I pound the "Answer" button and the fuzzy picture fills the screen. Even though I still can't see it clearly, Tobee's blurry face makes my cheeks grow red and makes my heart start it's own marching band. Rosa leans over and scowls, and I can tell that she's irritated there isn't a better picture. A bit to my surprise, she doesn't say anything and her gaze averts back to the ocean.

"Travis!" Tobee sounds out of breath. I see two lavender dots amidst the smeared colors and static. She freezes, and I'm afraid the call has been dropped. "Are you... are you on a boat?"

"Yes." My voice doesn't betray any of the emotions that are welling up inside me and screaming to get out. I haven't talked to her, not since she told me about Team Plasma. There's silence on the other end.

"Arceus, you're not telling me-"

"You haven't happened to see Briar Casey yet, have you?" I ask. I mean, that might be why she called me. She'd want to see my show some semblance of jealousy, and when she'd see that my eyebrow twitched or some other miniscule detail betrayed my feelings she'd laugh that sexy laugh and send my insides tumbling just like John's were right now...

"No. Arceus, Travis, _please _tell me you're not on the same boat I was on yesterday and sailing to Castelia."

"I am," I replied stoically. "So is John. Say hi, John."

"Wassup, Tobee?" Somehow the nausea made his voice slurred, making him sound slightly drunk. I could see Tobee facepalm through the static.

"Hello, John."

"And we're with two other people, too. This is Rosa." I shifted my Xtransceiver so it was facing our brooding friend. She glanced at the screen and nodded to it. "Despite that greeting, I think you two would like each other. And then there's Cheren. He was the Gym Leader, but he came when he heard about Bianca. Apparently they're friends or something." Tobee had stopped listening to me halfway through my explanation, however, because someone shouted upon hearing Cheren's name.

"Bianca... Bianca, just a... Fine!" Her blurry face returned to the screen. "Bianca wants to know if she can talk to Cheren."

"Well... he's a little..." I shifted the device again, this time showing John's uncomfortable face.

"Ohhhhh..." She turned and yelled something to the other girl, Bianca, before glaring at me. I could see her glare even through the static. "Now, tell me exactly why you and John decided it was a good idea to leave my sister and follow me across Unova."

"Not across Unova," I explained, "just to Castelia. So we could convince you to come hom and stop endangering yourself."

"Well you'll have to wait, because we're not in Castelia anymore!" She sounded so angry with me. For a moment, I wanted to apologize and tell her I never meant to offend her because she's perfect. But then I realized that even perfect people couldn't take on Team Plasma.

"We did it so that you wouldn't get yourself killed, like Briar's best friend did," I stated. I put all the authority, all the confidence I could muster into my voice, and it wasn't lost on her.

"What do you think you can do?" I could imagine the sneer on her face, challenging me. She knew she couldn't do much on her own, but she also knew I couldn't do any better.

"_I_ can't do anything." I was italicizing again. "But Briar Casey can."

"Arceus, Travis, your fanboy crush can't help us! And even if she could, where would you find her? Why would she, the Champion and Hero and a billion other titles, help a mediocre trainer like me and a fanboy like you?" The words were sharp, as Tobee's were when she got angry. They could cut you more than any knife, and but John and I knew they hurt her more than whoever was unfortunate enough to hear them. That's why her words didn't sway me.

"We've talked to Alder," I explained. "The old Champion. And he's talked to Jazelle, who is one of Briar's best friends. I acknowledge that it may be a long shot, but I can't just sit at home and play dress-up with your sister while you run around Unova trying to protect four moving targets!" My voice had steadily grown louder, until finally all the authority and confidence I'd had to work for before escaped and laced itself within the words. John and Rosa tore themselves away from the book to stare at me in shock, and the other end was silent except for crackling static.

"Please help me." The words came out as a whisper, a scared, choked whisper that pierced my heart. I wished I was there with her, to tell that it was okay and I would die before any Team Plasma scum ever laid a finger on her. But I couldn't, so I nodded and promised:

"Of course." My voice had returned to normal. Suddenly, I heard yelling on the other end and saw Tobee's head snap to her right.

"Sweet mother of-" She turned back to me. "I've gotta go, Travis. They found us!" And then, for one glorious second, the crappy picture focused itself and everything was as clear as if I was there. Tobee's hair, which was less curly than it had been when I left, was even bigger than before and less glossy. Her lavender eyes looked tired and scared, widening as her slender finger reached for the "End" button. I saw two people dash behind her, and I recognized Hugh when he stopped, picked up a stick, and threw it off-screen. The girl next to him must be Amanita. Who I assumed to be Bianca came crouching onto the screen, as if she had to dodge the thrown stick while running. Another kid, tall and tan, followed her, flipping his walking stick around and peering behind them. Tobee was looking the same direction when she pressed "End", and the picture froze. By then, three Team Plasma people were on the screen. One was being fended off by the tall kid; one was running past him towards Hugh and Amanita; and the last one was looking straight at the screen.

At me.

"Wha?" John asked, tearing his eyes off the book. Rosa tried to turn the page, but he made a whimpering noise and she stopped with a huff. "What just happened?"

"If only I knew," I replied as the picture disappeared.

"Ya know," Rosa began, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye, "if you bothered to show emotion every once and awhile, you'd be a good leader." Her eyes flickered back to the book. "It's about time she came and joined them!" She was referring to Jazelle, when she found Briar outside Nacrene.

* * *

Rosa liked Castelia the most.

It was much to loud for my tastes; I could hear its industrial clatter before the skyline peeked over the horizon. John liked it at first, though you can't really tell; his enthusiasm waned as we stayed there. Cheren scowled at the sound of the boat hitting the docks; he told us later that he had been here before, and those memories were _not _ones he particularly wanted to remember.

"You said your girlfriend isn't here anymore?" Rosa asked as we made our way off the dock. Cheren looked ready to kiss the solid ground beneath his feet, and I would've thought John was exaggerating his dizzy walk if I didn't know it was John.

"She's not my girlfriend. And no, she's not."

"Then can we just leave?" As you can tell, despite liking it the most out of any of us, Rosa still wasn't fond of the city.

"I don't think so. This is where Alder said Briar was."

"Yeah. There's a billion other police officers, too." Rosa nodded towards one that was patrolling the dock we were exiting. But he didn't look like what I imagined Briar to be. He seemed so... mediocre. Like any other police man.

"Don't you have a gym to fight or something?" I asked, hoping there was one here.

"Oo, you got me. Well, how about you three get a Castelia Cone or whatever while I go make psychologically torment the Gym Leader."

"It's awful," Cheren assured with a shiver. "You should be glad that you weren't there."

"And yet you came with us?" I asked, cocking my brow.

"It was an impressive battle technique."

"That isn't very nice, Rosa," John scolded, still stumbling.

"Why don't you tell me that when I'm positive you're not intoxicated." John's already big green eyes grew bigger.

"I'm not intoxicated." Rosa didn't look at him (whether from condescension or just not wanting to look at him, I couldn't tell.)

"Have fun." With that, she set off down one of Castelia's many pathways at speeds I didn't know she was capable of.

"So what do we do now?" John asked, his eyes glittering with the potential adventure.

"Before we begin whatever misadventures you two aspire to be a part of," Cheren said, reaching up to fix his imaginary glasses and promptly straightening his tie upon remembering that they weren't there anymore, "I need to go to the Pokemon Center."

"Why?" I prodded. "We didn't fight anyone on the way to Virbank."

"I did not have a chance to heal after mine and Rosa's battle." Oh.

"Really?" John asked, his face contorting in exaggerated confusion. "Sorry man."

"It's not your fault," Cheren insisted, his voice surprisingly devoid of condescension. "I chose to leave as quickly as you did. It's not your fault." Obviously, since you felt the need to repeat yourself.

Since he had been here before, Cheren led the way to the Pokemon Center. It was as ostentaciously big and bright as the ones in every other town we'd passed through, but at least here it looked like it remotely belonged. In a little town like Floccesy, it simply looked out of place. The Castelia Center was easily three times as busy as any other we'd been in, with people in business suits scurrying about while talking on their Xtransceivers. All their's had clear pictures, from what I could see.

"You can wait outside," Cheren said, eyes widening at John's face. I glanced over; his normally fairly tan complexion had turned wan.

"Let's do that." He grabbed my arm and we were brought out to the street, which frankly was not much better. It seemed to satisfied my messy-haired friend, however, and I was inwardly relieved that his skin tone returned to normal.

"I didn't know you didn't like crowds," I said casually as we leaned against the building.

"I didn't either!" John's smile had returned, and he acknowleged this new phobia as if it were some important discovery that was good for humanity. It wasn't, but it did explain John's growing dislike for the city.

Cheren finally came out, after what seemed like half an hour. My best friend and I sat against the wall, having far too many people yell at us for absolutely nothing in their weird accents. I had told John that he could read _Sardonic _at one point, but he shook his head and insisted that he needed to wait for Rosa, since they were reading it together. I shrugged, though the crescendo-ing commentary from the two back on the ship wasn't lost on me.

"So now what do we do?" I asked, turning to Cheren. Though he obviously didn't like it here, he knew more about it than John or me, so if we had any hope of entertainment it rested with his knowledge of the sights.

"This is the biggest city in Unova," Cheren told us with a wave of his hand. "There is plenty to do; we just need to look for it."

We got Castelia Cones first. As John drooled over the options, our bespectacled friend remarked that the lines were much longer the last time he'd been there. Yes, the serving lady said, they were very popular two years ago. However, they had quite the scandal, and now she was lucky to peak five customers a day. The sadness of that situation was not lost on us, and we decided to let her peak those five cones all by ourselves.

After that, Cheren showed us to the park, but not after losing most of our treat to the agressive bumping of Castelia's pedestrian population. The three of us nibbled on our empty cones while we stared at the fountain, the eye of the hurricane. I recalled that, in _Sardonic_, there had been dancers. I pondered over where they were now until Cheren ushered us up.

"I know where we can go," he said with a genuine smile. **(A/N: Travis isn't going to say it, but DUDE HIS SMILE IS SO CUTE.)**

"Does it involve the scary bikers that I've scene meandering around the city?" I questioned, throwing the rest of my Cone away (much to John's dismay.)

"No. Well... maybe. Just follow me." And we did. And I'm still not sure if that was a good idea.

There _were _scary bikers. How could there not? It was a dark alley in an incredibly large city. They were just kind of chuckling to themselves. At first, we were safe from their gaze; when they finally did spot us, we all kept walking straight. I turned around when they were out of eyesight; they were gone. I thought about alerting Cheren, but his smile was back as he spotted a light poking out of the brick wall. It must be some kind of room built into this dark, Arceus-forsaken place.

"Hey!" The three of us spun around. Blending well into the dark of the alley, I could distinguish three Plasma grunts. So that's where the bikers went.

"Hey," another guard repeated, his voice sounding more thoughtful than forceful. "Hey, you're the guys that were with that brat that stole the Lillipup!"

"The one _you _stole?" This is what came out of my mouth, but I was actually thinking _What are the odds that it would be the _same guy_?_

"Details!" he insisted with a wave of his hand. "It'll feel good to pummel you _and _a Gym Leader!"

"What a bother," Cheren muttered, voice dripping with condescension as he straightened his tie and pulled out a Poke Ball. The expression on his face said that I _never _wanted to be a bother.

And then something weird happened.

One grunt fell, then the other two in quick succession. Their knockouts were done silently, the only noise being their assailant cracking their knuckles when they were done. After a moment, she stepped into the shadows.

"So I hear you like _Sardonic_," Jazelle Sebring said with a smirk. "You wanna hear the epilogue?"


	9. Chapter 8

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: I think I've lost most of my followers by now. If you're still reading this, thanks for sticking with me for so long. I'm really glad you are; I think this will be some of my best work. It's already got some of my favorite characters, and there are lots of events that I like.**

**So I saw your review, Phione (which was wonderful! I actually read it in the middle of school- in my least favorite class, no less-, and it brightened my day.), and thought "Hey, maybe she reviewed Sardonic!" And... I'm sorry, but your crying made me smile! Not because I like your suffering! But because I was able to pull off something sad enough to make you cry.**

**... And this is probably why I don't have any more readers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 8

Police Protection

"I'll start with Dina and N," she said, sipping her soda in that small room that I had seen the light poking out of, which had been a cafe of sorts. "They're simple; nothing's changed. We haven't heard from them. They've disappeared."

"Seriously?" John asked, eyes wide. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. Not a day goes by where I don't wonder what they're doing." Jazelle choked a bit on her soda. "Well... sometimes I don't wanna know."

"Well, that's surprising since they don't even-" I elbowed him to shut him up. Arceus, why did he insist on waiting for Rosa? He could've been to their make-out session in the rain if he just read on.

"What else?" I asked, leaning in eagerly. I had unleashed surprising amount of emotion when Jazelle stepped out of the shadows; I pointed and stuttered, eyes wide and normal line on my face breaking into a grin. John almost took a picture. Frankly, though, I was surprised that I recognized her at all. Her glasses were gone, as well as the rest of her outfit. She was wearing Briar's trechcoat- _Briar's trenchcoat_- open, with a matching vest and dark brown pants that poofed out as they fed into darker brown boots. Her black/brown/blonde hair was now pulled back into a ponytail, where it curled in five or six different sections on the end. The only thing I recognized were her eyes, as blue as Briar had described. Well, that, and her knocking out three Team Plasma grunts (who were picked up by other officers later) with a few punches.

"Patience. Lessee... Earl's doing good. Last time I checked- which wasn't long ago, mind you-, he was almost done with the Hoenn Gym Circuit and preparing for both the Pokemon League and the Battle Frontier." She winked at no one particular. "He and Rae were dating, too."

"Who's Rae?" John asked, cocking his head.

"You and Rosa'll get there soon. Go on."

"Cilan's been at his restauarant slash gym since Briar brought him there on her way here," she went on, shaking the nearly empty can before setting it on the table. "He enjoys the work, after everything we went through. I hear he visits Gracie's grave every week, though."

"Wow," John laughed. "I didn't know he had been that good of friends with Gracie!" Jazelle's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and I mouthed _Not done yet. _She nodded and went on.

"Briar has been climbing the ranks almost as quickly as, well, me!" She finished the sentence with a blinding smile. I didn't realize how white her teeth were. "She's now partners with Tagumi. She mentions him once or twice at the end. Anyway, he's a prodigy too. Nineteen or so. Hunting Plasma grunts had been his job, before Briar beat them two years ago."

"Where are they now?" I asked eagerly, eyes wide. Her eyes narrowed as she frowned.

"Not here. They were sent to Iccirus on an assignment. I don't know when she'll get back." I sat back and crossed my arms. Well. Great. "My dad told me about your friend." My head snapped up. "The one that's protecting those people. It's noble, but it's stupid."

"I agree," I assured her, "but don't talk about her that way." Jazelle's brow cocked, but she didn't press it.

"When was the last time you heard from her?"

"On the ship here," I explained. "The last I heard, Team Plasma was chasing her." Jazelle did a spit-take.

"And you haven't called her back yet?!"

"Yeah," I replied, disgust sneaking into the edges of my voice. "She didn't answer."

"And when was that?"

"Awhile ago. While John was making the life-changing decision of which Castelia Cone flavor to get."

"Then let's call her again!" I whipped out my Xtransceiver, Jazelle hopping on the table to look over my shoulder. A table-cleaner yelled something, but the bartender waved it off. Apparently, Jazelle was quite the regular.

The phone rang once, then twice. We all held our breath, waiting for an answer.

We didn't get one.

"I see you show worry by acting like a stone column," Jazelle observed with a grin as she hopped back into her seat.

"He shows everything by acting like a stone column!" John corrected.

"Reminds me of someone," she murmured, sipping the last of her soda. She had developed a bit of an obsession, as you could tell from the two other cans littering the table.

"What do you suggest we do?" Cheren asked, having to shift his arm to adjust his tie. he, John, and I were all crammed into one side of the booth, since Jazelle somehow convinced us it was necessary for her to stretch her legs across the other. The aforementioned girl glanced at Cheren while waving for another drink.

"So _you're _the new Gym Leader!" she said excitedly. "Ya know, I was gonna go out for that position. Except, well, Looker doesn't let you work two jobs." Another can was brought to her, and she popped the tab without even looking. She jerked it to her mouth, probably chugging half of it before slamming it down. "Say, didn't you fight Team Plasma two years ago?" Though he was already pretty pale, Cheren's skin grew paler. "Yeah, I heard about you! Second most famous retaliator. Or... whatever. If that's even a word."

"You fought Team Plasma?" John prodded, smiling. "That's awesome, man!"

"Yes. Great."

"Totally!" Jazelle persisted, leaning against the table. Apparently, I was the only person that seemed to realize these memories were not something Cheren wanted to resurface. "Dude, I heard you and your friend put together teams that rivaled my dad's!"

"Your friend?" John asked, cocking his head. Cheren squeezed his glass of water.

"That was a long time ago." I couldn't read his voice. It's not like it lacked emotion; there was plenty of that. But there was so much of it that I couldn't pinpoint each individual feeling, but I coulf guess that there was hardly anything good. Jazelle and John didn't seem to get that, though, and they looked ready to press it further.

And then my Xtransceiver rang.

"Answer it!" everyone exclaimed at the same time (even my mind as I scrambled for the "answer" button.) Cheren, however, sounded the most eager, and I didn't think it was because he wanted to know how Tobee was doing.

But I did.

"Tobee?" My voice came out in what could be interpreted as a quiver. Luckily, she didn't interpret it that way.

"Oh, Travis, I'm sorry man!" The picture was even fuzzier in this concrete box of a restaurant, and Jazelle wrinkled her nose in distaste. "When we found a hiding spot, I turned my this thing off and forgot to turn it back on. Arceus, that was so stupid, I'm sorry! I hope you haven't worried too much."

"We've been fine." _If my worry was an earthquake, the world would've shaken._

"Well... that's good to hear. But yeah, we're fine. In Driftveil now. There's a grunt here and there, but they're too busy strutting around like they own the place to notice us. I even got to see where Monroe works. Like, his alley... mall... place. I dunno, it made him loaded, so he certainly did something right."

"Are you gonna leave?" I asked. I prayed for a certain answer.

"Driftveil? That depends. If it starts getting overrun by grunts, we're not gonna have a choice. We'll stay here as long as can, though."

"You do that," Jazelle insisted, jumping into the small space between Cheren and me, and consequently pushing John onto the floor. She looked at him and mouthed _sorry!_

"Uh... who's that?"

"Jazelle Sebring!" Jazelle replied, flashing that same smile from before. "But if your picture's anywhere near as bad this one, I don't blame you for not recognizing me."

"You're obviously famous for your humble nature," Cheren snorted, the condescension escaping again.

"Jazelle... wait, like that one chick in Travis' book?" Even though the picture was awful, I could still see the confusion and shock on her face. I was beginning to be able to morph the lopsided squares that made up my love into a semblance of her face, and I hoped for it to be no different soon enough.

"The very one," I replied, feeling smug but not expressing it.

"Hi!" Jazelle chirped. I noticed the other customers were getting irritated, but again the bartender waved it away.

"You... you actually got their help?"

"Well, not Briar's, yet," I corrected.

"And I am _totally _cool with helping you out," Jazelle says, taking another swig of soda after reaching across the table, "but you have to do what I say." I could almost see Tobee's eyes furrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not questioning your leadership or anything," Jazelle insisted, almost spilling her drink. "It must be great, since you've managed to keep all your people safe so far!"

"Speaking of that, gimme a moment." Tobee turned around and yelled: "Hugh, we can't be your harem 'cause Monroe is here!" Her fuzzy gaze returned to us. "Sorry. I love 'em, but sometimes they can even be idiots. Like that argument. He's still a guy, so we can't be a harem!" Obviously, she was addressing Hugh again, then turned back to us. "What do you suggest then?"

"Stay there," Jazelle said, slowly. But not in a condescending. More in a "You have to understand this because its important whether you're a great leader or a harem or whatever, so listen." "As soon as I can get to you, I can give all those people police protection."

"Yeah, about that, Hugh and Amanita are refusing any sort of such protection." Now it was Jazelle's brow that furrowed.

"And why is that?"

"Just a sec... They said they don't want me to tell you."

"They stole from Team Plasma," I said, adjusting myself in the crowded seat.

"Dang it, Travis, don't you have respect for privacy?" Jazelle, meanwhile, was scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"I could probably get Looker to overlook that," she concluded.

"Really?" Both Tobee and I said this at the same time.

"Yeah," she replied, this time with more conviction. "I mean, it's _Team Plasma_. And if all else fails, I still about the time where he and his secretary-"

"Why don't you keep it a secret for now," I interrupted.

"You haven't happened to talk to Erica recently, have you?" Tobee's voice sounded pained.

"Not since we left Aspertia. Have you not been able to reach her?"

"My memory was wiped at some point," she huffed. "I've forgotten Ms. Hannah's number, and there is _no way _I'm calling my parents. You're lucky I remembered _your _number." Well then.

"I'll call them when we're done and tell you about everything when we talk again," I assured. I saw her relax.

"Okay. That's sounds good." She stood up straighter. "Okay, we'll just chill here then. Try not to get- Arceus, can you tell Bianca what a harem is, Amanita? Wait... wait on second thought that's a very bad idea! Huh... Well there that part of her innocence goes. Anyway, don't get in trouble, 'kay?"

"I need to say the same for you," I said, mentally quivering. Tobee, however laughed.

"Me? Trouble? Don't be ridiculous!... Hey... Hey, you mess with Monroe and I'll-" The "end" button was pushed and for a moment, a glorious moment, I got her face again. They were surrounded by buildings and there wasn't a grunt in sight.

"She's pretty," Jazelle pointed out, elbowing me.

"Yeah."

"So do you like her?"

"He LOVES her!" John exclaimed, his eyes wide. I mentally facepalmed. "Seriously, who woulda known?"

"Love, huh?" the cop asked with a cocked brow. "You gonna play the dashing knight that swoops in and saves the princess?"

"You kidding?" John laughed. "Tobee would probably be saving _us_!"

"And you'd be the princess," I felt the need to remark.

"Well," Jazelle exclaimed, standing up suddenly, "let's go find your friend, cheer her on, and make everything go quickly so the knight and the princess can switch roles. Cheren! Come on, man!" Our bespectacled friend had migrated to the bar at some point during our conversation, but seemed ready to leave.

"Now where do we go?" he asked.

"Well, the gym is this-" But as the door squeaked open, I could tell what Tobee felt like when she met Bianca and Monroe and Amanita and Hugh in the woods.

So many. So many grunts that Jazelle's sentence cut off with a little "eep!"

"Finally, we've got you cornered!" The words came out of a grunt that may have been important, but honestly just looked like all the rest. Jazelle's mouth set into a determined line. I noticed the bartender looking curiously at us from his normal position, but our targeted guardian kicked the door closed.

"Amazing! You can check that off the list of stuff you can do before I wipe your face on the alley floor."

"I wouldn't be so cocky," the grunt went on. Even though he had a mask on, I could tell he was smirking. "We've got you surrounded."

"Me? Not cocky? Can such things be?" She rubbed her chin, as if contemplating. "Nah. Now dance!" With speed quicker than could be described in the book, Jazelle yanked a gun from beneath Briar's coat and began shooting at his feet. The grunt jumped with a yelp, and a third of the grunts ran at that point.

"That all you got?" the not-really-leader taunted, though his voice quivered. Jazelle sighed and in a moment she was at his side, her fist on his neck. In another moment, he was against a wall. And in a few more of these oh-so-small moments, she had beaten up enough of the grunts to scare the rest away.

"Whoa," John breathed. He didn't even seem capable of saying "awesome" far too many times.

"They're getting so annoying," Jazelle ranted, cracking her knuckles. "Two years ago, they weren't that irritating." As she stretched her legs (even though the fighting was done), I noticed a piece of paper at her feet. Curious, I scooped it up. All of it was smudged with dirt, but I was able make out a couple words. The most important-looking one was "sewer".

"The sewer?!" Jazelle exclaimed, stomping in frustration. "Is _that _their nest?"

"Nest?" Cheren prodded.

"We've been trying to find their little hidey-hole that they always ran to, but we never could," Jazelle replied. "But I don't think we ever thought to look in the sewer. At least, not up to now. Let's go!"

"Right now?" All three of us ask this at the same time.

"Right. Freaking. Now. This is happening." And before we could say anything else, Jazelle was dashing out of the alley.

**Author's Note: So I wasn't sure when I was going to end this... but I'm tired so here it is.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: Alrighty guys, I've got a favor. So Sardonic's got 98 reviews. Ninety. Freaking. Eight. Two reviews and we peak a hundred, guys. We peak. A hundred. So if anyone wants to be awesome and go post two reviews on Sardonic, I'll be the happiest person alive. I dont' even care what you say. You can talk about how your cat ate your tulips for all I care. Just review. **_**Go**_**.**

**Jazelle! Rosa! You know better than to assault my reviewers! Go back to the fourth wall! *Jazelle and Rosa apologize and go back to fourth wall* And every time you review, I shall respond and you can freak out again! Oh my gosh tears... Why do you bring me so much joy?! It's so bad, I'm sorry. *joins you in the Houndoom's stomach***

**D'awww, thanks, Maquerea :3 And uh, you'd be surprised with Jazelle. That comes in later.**

**Yeah, it wasn't supposed to be much of a surprise, Anime Girl XD They're kinda made for each other... Hey, how about the few people reading this help me decide! Should they come in later with everyone else?**

**You're my favorite flamer, Y-ko. Because I feel like I have to have flamers at some point, and your's count (I guess), but they're so crappy that they make me laugh. So thanks for the laugh, man. And not cursing so much this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 9

In the Garden of the Beast

We were lucky that John was kind of athletic, because his stupid but awesome hair was the only thing that told us where we were going as we struggled to catch up to Jazelle.

"You are so slow!" she huffed at one point. And she huffed because she was irritated, not because there was next to no air in her body, like our's.

"Uh... Sorry?" I hope gasping for air doesn't count as emotion. Because I would totally lose all the credit I've ever worked for as an apathetic person.

"I'll forgive you. _For now_." The spooky way she said this suggested jest, but I was unsure. "Now come on!"

"For the love of Arceus, slow down, Jazelle!" This is how Cheren used the last of his breath. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, my friend.

"That's Agent Jazelle! Freaking Slowpokes, I swear..." Thanks to Cheren's lung-depleting outburst, we were able to keep Jazelle in our sights until we reached a dock near another exit of the city. Despite the fact that we weren't far behind her, the agent still greeted us with an impatient tapping foot.

"Where's the sewer?" Unsurprisingly, John was the first to compose himself.

"Right around here. We could already be in it if..." The rest came out in a mumble. Her complete lack of patience for our totally reasonable speed made me wonder just how long she'd been looking for this "nest".

Jazelle hopped over a fence, despite the fact that I'm pretty sure an entrance was right next to her. Not wanting our manhood to be questioned by taking the pansy entrance, we hopped the fence as well, John falling on his face in the process. I did say "kind of" athletic, right? Jazelle, pleased with our semblances of athletism nonetheless, waved us over to a narrow entrance, the most putrid-smelling entrance I had ever smelled. But then again, Aspertia had always been kept unnaturally clean. I didn't see why. It was a town, with children and people that could walk, it would always be dirty. Nevertheless, we followed her down. My nose quickly grew used to the smell, to the point where (can you guess it?) I didn't care anymore (you did! congratulations!)

"I don't think it's healthy for anyone to make a base down here," Cheren choked out, covering his lower face with his tie. Jazelle, however, was treating every urine puddle as if it was the sight of a murder, the smell not affecting her at all.

"They're lunatics, they wouldn't know good health if it roundhouse kicked them in the face," she insisted.

"Like you're going to do?" I prodded.

"I like the way you think, Ginge!"

"Hey Travis, who's that?" John was pointing to someone who had obviously lost it, for he was skipping over the rivers of sewage as if it was a stage and he was some sort of ballerina. Seriously guys, I don't think you understand how badly it stunk down there. It was the contents of a _city's worth of toilets_. It haunts me.

"Just a mad scientist, John. Don't worry about it."

"A mad scientist?" Jazelle's head snapped in the direction of our's. "Arceus, we've been looking for him, too! What is this, some kind of night club for criminals?"

"Obviously." Cheren had taken the tie from his face, because his voice had all the authority a mysterious Gym Leader should have. Our eyes followed his. In the distance, we could see two Plasma grunts, smoking near an entrance.

"Hey guys." We all glanced back at Jazelle. "Who loud do you think the echo of a gun will be in here?"

"Wait, Jaz-" Too late, John. She had whipped her gun out of her trench coat and was shooting just above their heads. That echo was indeed loud; you should've seen them jump. They most definitely added to the urine pools they chose to surround themselves with. But Jazelle wasn't going to let them regain their composure. She was on them seconds after their startled feet hit the ground, and soon the rest of their bodies joined them.

"Is this your stupid little base?" she demanded, easily holding both of them down with only her legs. One of them raised a shaky finger and pointed down the hallway from which they had come. Jazelle's eyes widened and, with a light kick, she sent her two suspects spinning into unconciousness. "Come on guys, I'll call back up and-"

"Oh, you don't need to do that!" Then the personified seventies emerged from the hallway. I knew who he was immediately, of course. It was Burgh, the Castelia Gym Leader. I didn't pay attention to John's reaction to see if he'd gotten that far in the book yet.

"Burgh! 'Sup man?" Jazelle seemed pretty comfortable with the... loud man. But that isn't surprising, I suppose.

"Very good now! After my recent battle, you see, my challenger asked if I knew anything about Team Plasma. I told her that we'd been scouring the city in an attempt to find their hideout, and can you guess what her first suggestion was?"

"The sewer?" I answered. Of course she'd give him the right answer. Probably with a sigh of irritation.

"The sewer! And here they were! She helped me take care of the grunts and headed over to the garden to catch some Pokemon. Said she wanted an Eevee. I told her, Jazelle, I really did, they're really rare, but she just waved me away."

"Indeed. Their show was impressive." The first thing I saw of the person that emerged from the shadow was his hair. That's unsurprising. It was blonde and slicked back, but there was this one blue strand that reached all the way around his head. Even I was dying to go up and gawk. He must've been used to it by now, though, because he went on. "She was always angry unless she was with her Pokemon. Very interesting indeed." And then he left. We were too busy musing how he got his hair to do that to stop and ask him questions.

"Did you see that hair?" Burgh asked, turning on what must have been his gossip voice. "He probably needed all his scientist tools to get it like that." Yeah, look who's talking. But now that he mentioned it, I recalled some scientific stuff under that unorthodox viser.

"He's so evil," John said.

"Definitely," Burgh agreed.

"It's only logical that someone with hair like that is evil," Cheren added.

"I have to agree." I really did.

"Then I need to arrest him!" Jazelle exclaimed, beginning to run.

"But you need proof of his villainy!" Burgh called out. Jazelle froze.

"Oh. Right."

"Let's find Rosa!" John suggested. "We can describe his hair- I mean him- and she'll probably be able to tell us if he's evil or not!"

"She probably could," Cheren agreed. Everyone seemed to be in on Rosa's apparent omniscience.

"She's this way." Burgh led the way over the unsteady bridges that didn't promise support against the revolting sewage beneath us. It was an unpleasant journey, I remember that much. Someone might've puked at one point. Probably Cheren. I've really tried to block it out. Finally, we trudged up a set of stairs that never seemed to end but finally did in sunshine. It wasn't much of a garden, but it might as well have been Amity Park to sewer explorers. There was a tree in the middle, some grass surrounding it, and not much else besides that. Underneath the tree, however, was Rosa with two Pokemon frolicking around her. One was a Petilil. The other was- surprise surprise- an Eevee. Seeing us, he pleasant expression vanished.

"And the tranquility is sullied by the entrance of four idiots and a girl with a cool trench coat."

"I like her!" Jazelle laughed. Rosa sighed and got up, making the two Pokemon panic. She motioned us over.

"Peridot," she said, pointing to the Petilil, who was doing a little dance at her trainer's feet.

"Why Peridot?" I asked, getting deja vu.

"Because she's green. Like peridots. And this is Jude." The Eevee hopped about excitedly.

"Why Jude?" John questioned, smiling as he knelt down to pet it.

"Because I like the name Jude!" I was waiting for her to finish the quote, but I suppose she hadn't gotten that far yet.

"Jazelle," Cheren said, mimicking her voice as he pointed to our new bodyguard. Rosa scowled at him but stuck her hand out for Jazelle.

"And by Jazelle, I assume this is Briar Casey Jazelle."

"Agent Jazelle Sebring, at your service!"

"Well. Spoilers. Nice to meet you, I suppose."

"Now are we done here?" Cheren asked, tapping his foot. I had forgotten that Castelia wasn't his favorite place.

"Well I beat this guy up," she explained, nodding towards a sheepish Burgh. "Can't believe I managed without your cheerleading." There was sarcasm in her voice, but I could tell that she would've liked it if we'd been there. Well. Now I felt bad. "You went so far as to get us a detective. Or agent, as it seems. We should be set to go."

"Finally!" John exclaimed. "This place is crowded and dirty and... let's go. Right now!" He practically skipped down the stairs.

"You heard the idiot," Rosa agreed. "Let's get out of this oversized toy set."

* * *

"We have to go." Tobee had been very adamant about this point since she spotted the first grunt in the crowd and quickly began to notice more. But never had she been more serious. They had taken Bianca's desperate advice to get to the police station. Now they were almost at the entrance, but Tobee's eyes were fixed on the man smoking in front of it.

When he had seen the group approach, he grinned behind his cigarette and adjusted his shirt. The movement of the collar revealed the telltale "P".

"We have to get out _now_." Tobee repeated, her lavender eyes widening.

"But what if-" Amanita began.

"_Now_. They're everywhere." The makeshift bodyguard backed up, taking note of Monroe's walking stick. He didn't dare use it for support in the crowded city, but he did clutch it whenever he began to hyperventilate, which was more times than Tobee cared for.

"My sister's here," the young inventor pressed on. "Maybe she can help us!"

"Do you not hear her?" Hugh prodded, his voice a nice combination of sympathy and sternness. "These guys are everywhere. We're in danger until we get out of the city. Seriously, we have to _go_."

"Leaving so soon?" Everyone spun around to face the speaker. Tobee made an instinctive grab for the walking stick, but she missed. The man that had asked was fairly normal, except his futuristic clothes and- sweet Arceus- his _hair_. It was normal, but it look as if one part decided to turn blue and wrap around his head.

"Who are you?" Tobee prodded, her voice lowering protectively.

"A friend," the man assured. "If you're avoiding Team Plasma, I advise you run through the park and use the eastern walkway. There are less there."

"Uh... thanks?" But the man and even his whimsical hair had disappeared as quickly as his first words had been said.

"He's evil," Hugh blurted out. "Don't trust him."

"So evil," Amanita agreed. "You can't have hair like that and not be evil."

"He certainly had something about him," Bianca mused.

"I-I don't like to j-judge, but I concur," Monroe added.

"You're all being ridiculous," Tobee dismissed, leading them away from the police station. The grunt was gone, and she didn't want to think about where he went. "He's helping us."

"Tobee, be rational here," Amanita insisted.

"His _hair_," Hugh added.

"Someone's choice of hairstyle, however odd, isn't a good indicator of their wickedness."

"It is if it looks like _that_," Bianca corrected.

"I-I-I've met some m-men with crazy hair," Monroe explained, "and most w-w-were untrustworthy."

"You're the youngest millionaire, like, ever. You're bound to meet people with funny hair and untrustworthy people. We'll go that way and I guarantee nothing will happen."

Nothing did.

* * *

"Wrapped all the way around his head?" Rosa asked as the exit to Castelia came within sight.

"Like some sort of blue Serperior!" John clarified emphatically. Everyone waited with bated breath for Rosa's diagnosis.

"I can't say for sure until I see him." All of us sighed, irritated.

"But how do I know if I should try to arrest him or not?" Jazelle prodded.

"Take a picture of something and send it to me. But..." Everyone leaned in. "He seems fairly evil."

"Then it is decided!" John exclaimed, punching the air.

"Not quite. But probably."

**Author's Note: Stupid bad endings. Sorry guys. So, short chapter, but a bunch of stuff got done, so it's fine. Right? Riiiiiiiight? Okay *hides***

**Dude. Marriland is totally my Internet crush. I watched his video for the sewer... OH MY GOSH HE'S SO FUNNY!**

**I was rereading and the first hair conversation between Travis, John, etc. was quite like Monty Python! XD**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: YAY! Thanks Phione! And dang it, I thought I put a line there. I always do, I swear. Alright, you ready for the most epic response ever? Here we go. Numbered according to lines, not including action lines. 1) That's a shame. 2) I'm more interested that your possum can talk. 3) It's okay, they're behind the fourth wall. 4) Oh, right. Hey. 5) Yay! 6) Oh my! 7) I'm sorry. 8) That wasn't selfish, it made me happy. 9) Well okay then. I'll work on that.**

**Ishi! Yay! I thought you were mad at me! :D I'm so happy to have you back! I'll do the numbered thing for your lines too. 1) Nope. She just liked the name Jude. Like me :) (if you haven't caught it, Rose's team is my team.) 2) ... I feel lame. I don't think I can make this a continuing Pokemon battle. Sorry. 3) XD Alternate ending FTDUBS! 4) Abnormality is the best. I like me some abnormality B) I like it this way better, anyway. It focuses on his character more than his ability as a trainer.**

**Seriously, sunbeam0943! I saw him in the game and was like "Why are you making him act like a supporter? He is EVIL. It's plain as that one blue contraption on his head!"**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon. Yep. Totally. *gets arrested***

Chapter 10

In Which the Desert Isn't as Bad as Expected for Either Party

I was trying to remember what Briar Casey described the desert as when we began to cross it. I recall it not being a pleasant experience for her, but I guess were already cashed in our not pleasant experience in the sewer, because it was fine. This one annoying breeder made Rosa stop and fight her, but Cheren offered to take her place because she was reading _Sardonic _with John. They were in Nimbasa in the book, just beyond where we were in real life.

"N is totally in love with Briar," Rosa predicted during the ferris wheel scene. Oh, ferris wheel, you truly can fool anyone.

"We can call it ponytailshipping!" John exclaimed.

"Ponytailshipping. That's actually good." And transferable. Good thing, too.

"I beat her," Cheren announced, going for his tie the first time. "Let's go." We didn't have many more encounters during that part of the desert. Very soon afterward, we entered this site with a bunch of ruins, and no one really wanted to fight us. Rosa and John exhibited excellent skills at reading and walking at the same time, yelling at the book at some parts.

"I bet Elesa's super hot!" John would laugh.

"Don't be shallow," Rosa would snap as she smacked him upside the head.

Meanwhile, I got to talk to Jazelle and Cheren more. Just as Alder had said, his daughter had quickly surmounted most elder officers and was one rank away from being on par with Looker, matched only by Tagumi. Tagumi was another prodiginal officer, one of the other agent's sons. He and Briar became partners after she finally accepted the position as an agent. The Team Plasma case was primarily their's, but Jazelle preferred to stay in and around Castelia while Briar and Tagumi would investigate around Unova. At the moment, she couldn't get a hold of them, but she wasn't surprised. Jazelle said they often turned their Xtransceivers off for undercover work and forgot to turn them back on. Well, Tagumi did. Briar had never liked the device.

Cheren explained his past a bit deeper. He and Bianca, the girl with Tobee, had fought Team Plasma together two years ago, before even Briar. But he said that they didn't go after the big guys, like my favorite protagonist. They fought the lower ranks, waves and waves of them, in attempts to keep the thievery at bay.

"It's good to go for the roots, but occasionally you need to trim the branches as well," he explained. He went on to explain some of their adventures. As it turned out, the grunts by themselves were much worse than the leaders. Hordes of them would invade cities and rob people of their Pokemon and belongings, among other things. That's what he and Bianca tried to prevent. And they still had to fight after Briar went home, because some of the grunts didn't even care about authority anymore and just wanted to create chaos. When it finally calmed down, he said, he and Bianca split up. He wanted to grow stonger as a trainer, so he started training as a Gym Leader. Bianca got an oppurtunity to study with Professor Juniper, her hero, which she took with little hesitation.

"We met a little before I came to Aspertia," he went on. We could see a bridge in the distance, but the sand blocked out the cars. "It was in Floccesy. She was at the ranch for some research for the professor. We went to lunch and caught up, and she said she'd walk me to Aspertia, but..."

"What?" Jazelle asked, her incredible blue eyes wide.

"Team Plasma attacked us. I told her to run into the forest, since she left her Pokemon at Professor Juniper's lab. If she had them, I assure you that we would've beaten them soundly. But there were quite a few, and-"

"When was this?" I interrupted, surprising myself.

"A few days before I met you, if I recall correctly." So it was true. To clarify, mine and John's journey out of Aspertia, to Floccesy, and back to Aspertia was over the course of a two days. Add in that it had been a day after the attack that Tobee contacted us, and it made sense. The reason that there were so many grunts was because they had been after Hugh, Amanita, and Monroe. A few found Bianca and Cheren, decided they'd be a nice catch as well, and attacked them. Bianca crashed into Tobee, who was minding her own business, and it was the domino effect after that.

"Okay. Continue."

"That was basically-"

"Rosa? Rosa, are you alright?" All of us glanced at the pair behind us. Rosa's face was hidden by the shadows of her visor, and John looked concerned. But there was also sadness in his eyes; had they gotten to the part I was waiting for?

"I'm fine," she insisted, but her voice was cracking a little. Of course she'd be sadder than John; she had Pokemon and couldn't imagine losing them.

"It's okay, Rosa. We can stop for a minute. We can wait in that... clay... thing." John turned his attention to us. "Guys, we need to stop in that clay thing!"

"Sure," I answered, leading the way to said clay thing. We spent about fifteen minutes in the old ruin, the two sitting together as they finished the chapter. I warned them that they may need to go ahead and read the next one too, which they did. John's lips started quivering at one point, but Rosa was a master at keeping her face completely cloaked in shadow. But from the way that John wrapped his arm around her shoulder, I could tell it was pretty bad.

"You okay after the second most emotional part of the entire book?" I asked.

"Second?!" John exclaimed.

"You're screwing us," Rosa sneered.

"Nope. Wait... Third, if you count the bonus chapter at the end."

"Cilan wrote that and sent it to Briar to make it better," Jazelle explained. "He said he wanted people to see the real Gracie, but he had to write in third person to detach himself."

"Knew it," Rosa hissed. Well, I guess that part of the end is spoiled.

"They're telling the truth," John gasped. "Travis is incapable of lying!"

"I can't deny that."

"Well, it's doesn't matter," Rosa insisted. "It's not like I cried or anything." Oh. Denial.

So we continued, them still bickering about whatever was going on in the book as we walked. John was gradually becoming a fast reader, almost as fast as Rosa. But she didn't seem to mind waiting anymore. She'd just look at him for a few seconds and he'd nod his head, and they'd turn the page. Cheren and Jazelle made general conversations about the journey, steering clear of spoilers after John yelled at them for almost revealing the end. I stayed in the front, the rest mindlessly following me, and I recalled Rosa saying that I'd make a good leader if I showed emotion once in awhile.

What is emotion, exactly? In a way, it's showing that the world is getting to you. But I didn't want the world to get to me. Maybe it could get at me when people were doing things wrong; but at the moment, I was satisfied in my apathetic bubble, no one talking to me.

I wondered if that would change.

Sometimes I still do.

"The storm's almost completely gone," I said to everyone over my shoulder. We were far ahead of the ruins now, and it was occuring to me how thirsty I was getting. I could tell that Jazelle and Cheren were feeling the same way, for they had stopped talking and were swallowing quite a bit. Upon hearing something beside's Rosa's comments, John looked up and his thirst seemed to crash on him like the boulders that someone at the ruins said were blocking the path not long before.

"I'm pretty thirsty," he said, speaking for all of us.

"Well, you drank all our water in an attempt to drain all the sewage from you, remember?" Rosa replied, turning the page. Oh, right. Yeah. I shouldn't have let him do that.

"But... but we're in a desert!"

"You should've thought of that."

"Are you not getting thirsty?" Jazelle asked, fanning herself.

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Omniscience and complete invinciblity are two different things!" Cheren said, somewhat angrily.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm both." That would explain some things.

"Hey! There's a big lake!" All our heads snapped in the direction of John's voice. "Did you know there were lakes in the desert, Rosa?"

"You're hallucinating, you idiot," she snapped, closing the book. They weren't getting any further with him like this.

"No, man, it's there! Can't you see it?" I couldn't, but Cheren and Jazelle certainly seemed to be under the same spell.

"It's the most awesome lake I've seen in my entire life," Jazelle whispered, taking a step towards the imaginary landform and a step off the path.

"Nope," Rosa said, grabbing her and pulling her back. "No leaving the path for imaginary lakes."

"But it's so large," Cheren said, straightening his tie. Wait, scratch that, he was _loosening _it. "We can find our way back to the path.

"I said no! Are you all idiots now?" I glanced around, agreeing that this was ridiculous. A bit ahead, I noticed a cactus, not far off the path.

"Hey Rosa, is that cactus real?" She glanced in its direction.

"Good. One of you is sane." She yanked John back and smacked him again.

"Maybe there's water in it. I've got a knife. I can get it."

"Fine! Anything to get these three to regain their sanity." I hurried ahead as Jazelle and Rosa began to argue, knowing that that might lead to the apocalypse. As I approached, I pulled my pocket knife from one of my many added-on jean pockets. I'll be completely honest with you: I hadn't changed pants the entire journey. Aren't jeans great?

I flicked it open when I reached the cactus and began to saw the top off. Luckily, it wasn't some Pokemon that I was unintentionally murdering. However, it was a lot harder to cut a cactus than I originally thought. I began to saw more vigorously, my eyebrows knitting in frustration that was okay since no one was around. Finally, I got so annoyed that I reached maximum sawing mode... and the blade slipped from my hand and cut the other. I yelped for the first time ever and examined the damage. It wasn't very bad, just a crescent-shaped cut on my left hand. I backed away from the cactus, blaming it for the injury.

"Look what happened," I said to Rosa, a whine detectable in my statement.

"Did you get water?" she asked without looking. The other three, who were having a hard time getting past her (even in her hallucinatory state, Jazelle refused to unleash her black belt wrath on her friends), looked at me eagerly.

"No, it tried to kill me!" Exclamation points. I'm so thankful that Rosa couldn't care less about my apathy.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," she mumbled, managing to grab all three and drag them away, me following and waiting for the wound to stop bleeding.

* * *

"It's him again," Bianca whispered in Tobee's ears not long before. Standing in front of them was the man they'd met in Castelia who, yes, helped them, but was still evil.

"Well, look at that. We should thank him."

"We should find a way around him, that's what we should do," Hugh suggested upon seeing the man.

"You people are unbelievable. Besides, there isn't a way around. Come on." Tobee led the cautious group forward. As they got closer, they noticed that the man was in front of a group of boulders, blocking the path.

"I bet he put them there to make sure no one can run from whatever nefarious thing he's planning," Amanita hissed. Tobee didn't bother to scold them when they all agreed. He noticed them as when they were fairly close, and smiled and waved them over. Despite everyone's silent protests, Tobee waved back and approached.

"I didn't get to introduce myself before," he said when they were close. "I am Colress. I saw you battling a little in Castelia, and must say that I am impressed."

"Oh. Thank you." No one had complimented Tobee's battling ability. Well, except the people she was protecting them with, when she needed moral support.

"If you would, could you tell me your name?"

"I'm Tobee. And these-" She glanced at Bianca, Hugh, Amanita, and Monroe. They were shaking their heads furiously. Well, it was their names; she couldn't just give them out when they didn't want her to. They were more valuable names than her's, anyway. "- are my friends."

"Hello to all of you." Everyone waved awkwardly, not looking him in the eye. "I also have another favor to ask you. I would like a battle."

"A battle?" Tobee asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes. I'm studying how Pokemon become powerful, you see. I would like to see how you go about doing this." Tobee felt something hit the back of her head. She glared at the crumpled piece of paper by her feet. None of her friends looked at her as she bent down to pick it up.

_Don't battle! With love, Amanita, Hugh, Monroe, Bianca_

They had all signed their names seperately, and the entire note seemed rushed, unsurprisingly.

"Sure, I'll battle." Tobee never told me the specifics of the battle, so I can't record it, but she was able to win. Colress was impressed.

"Just as I had thought," he observed. "You train your Pokemon with kindness, like many Gym Leaders and members of the Elite Four."

"Well, two of them are my friends'," she explained. John's Snivy flashed a bright smile, and my Tepig nodded slightly. I taught him well. "I treat them like my own, though." She patted her Dewott, for it had evolved, on the head with her foot.

"It's appears to be effective," he complimented. "I must be going now." Colress turned to leave.

"But there's..." Tobee pointed to the boulders.

"Oh, right. These are Crustle, sleeping or some other immobile action. I've made this device to energize them." The scientist pulled a device from his coat and activated it. In seconds, the boulders turned into large crabs and scattered. He put it away and smiled at his opponent again. "I hope we meet again." And somehow, he managed to disappear just as quickly without the crowd.

"Eeeevvvviiiilllll," Amanita hissed.

"Arceus, people, he just wanted a battle!"

"How Pokemon become the most powerful?" Hugh repeated, brow cocked. "Sounds sketchy, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't."

"Um, excuse my i-interjection, b-b-but he could've m-made the the Crustle g-go away before the battle." Everyone stared at Monroe after he stated his observation. "You know, i-in case you h-h-hadn't wanted to b-battle."

"That... makes sense." Everyone smiled smugly at Tobee as she agreed with their stuttering friend. "_But_. It doesn't mean he's evil. He probably would've done it if I said I didn't want to battle."

"Which you should've," Bianca stated, straightening her glasses.

"No, because there was no reason not to. Now come on." The group made their way through the ruins, not making eye contact. Unlike us, they had to be cautious and didn't have the luxury of talk with the locals pr attract attention to themselves by yelling at books. They also had plenty of water, so their trip through that part of the desert was hallucination-free. It was only when they reached a colorful gate (that Rosa dragged us to in our journey) that anyone became shaky, and then it was only Monroe.

"You okay man?" Tobee asked, noticing his eyes extend beyond his round glasses.

"T-t-t-t-this is..."

"Yes?"

"Is this one of your avenues?" Bianca asked, leaning in.

"One of his whats?"

"J-J-Join Avenues," Monroe answered. "They're how I became r-r-r-rich." He didn't seem to want to say anymore.

"Oh really? That's cool. You can go in and greet all your workers or whatever." Tobee could tell from his lack of eye contact that that wasn't something he wanted to do. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Everyone was staring at Monroe now, and being stared at was one of Monroe's least favorite things. "I'd rather not."

"Well, there's not another way around, so suck it up," Hugh sighed as he marched forward.

"I'll smack him for that later, but it's true," Amanita remarked as she followed him. Bianca shrugged and shadowed her as they entered.

"I'll just whack someone with your walking stick if they mess with you," Tobee assured him with a wink. "I'm your bodyguard, remember?"

"T-thank you, b-b-but that might not be a g-g-good idea. As l-long as we h-hurry." Tobee nodded and they entered together.

Inside was a dramatic difference from the quiet, barren desert outside. Tobee must've not acknowledged the loud banter from the outside, because the volume inside was nigh unbearable. It was crowded, too, and the walls of the glass walkway were lined with busy shops. One appeared to be a raffle spot, and everyone was cheering and moaning as the numbers were read off.

"W-w-we must g-g-g-go," Monroe ordered, eyeing an official-looking building close by.

"Why?" Tobee asked, looking for Bianca, Hugh, and Amanita in the crowd.

"That's my o-o-office," he answered, eyes widening the longer he looked at the doorway.

"So? Are rabid businessmen going to come outside and demand money?"

"Yes, and I-I don't know i-i-if I can d-deal with them."

"... Oh. Okay, we'll run." And run they did. Tobee and Monroe dashed past the doorway, inserting themselves into the crowd at the lottery booth. An Ace Trainer near them whooped as their number was called, and Monroe pulled his wrist away from Tobee's to tell her it was okay to walk again.

"There you guys are!" Amanita smiled.

"This place is pretty cool," Hugh told Monroe, looking at the glass ceiling.

"T-thank you."

"So do you get profits from the stores?" Bianca asked as the group continued walking. "Is that how you became so wealthy?"

"W-well, these, and a h-h-hundred just l-l-like them."

"Wait, how many of these avenues are there?" Tobee asked, her eyes wide.

"Uh, I-I'm not sure. I l-l-lost count."

"... Oh." Everyone responded simaltaneously, fully realizing the reason behind their awkward friend's wealth.

"Don't worry," Tobee assured the nervous teenager. "The exit's just ahead. We'll be out of here and in Nimbasa in a minute."

"And will we stay there and wait for Cheren and your friends?" Bianca prodded, her already huge green eyes widening excitedly.

"Sure. Well... we'll see." Spoiler alert: they couldn't stay.

**Author's Note: Welp. This turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. Thank Risen, everybody, 'cause she'd the one that gave me ideas and inspired me to write this.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**


	12. Chapter 11

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: Hmm... Well, Ditto do take on ALL characteristics of what they copy, so I imagine so. 1) I had to detach myself when I wrote that, too T_T 2) Uhh... Sure. 3) He brought the knife in case of a worst-case scenario with Team Plasma. 4) Hehehehe eue 5) Okay, I thought I explained this. Travis is writing the ENTIRE story. But unlike Sardonic, there are other adventures going on besides his own, so he has to ask Tobee about those so he can record them as well. 6) DUALRIVALSHIPPING X3 7) ... I hate me too. Oh, and your possum's magic? Okay. **

**Wait...WAIT IT'S THIS CHAPTER. OH MY GOSH IT'S THIS CHAPTER. GUYS, IT IS **_**THIS CHAPTER. **_**OH MY GOSH I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER. YESSSSSSSS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 11

When the Shipping Charts Go Crazy

I suppose I'll begin this by telling you exactly why they were not able to stay for our arrival to Nimbasa.

"It looks like this place doesn't have as many grunts," Bianca remarked, looking around cautiously.

"Maybe not," Tobee agreed, also glancing side to side cautiously. She had been giving Bianca quite a bit of indirect answers. "Let's head to the Pokemon Center. I need to heal my Pokemon."

"Hugh! Hugh Hugh Hugh!" Amanita was jumping up and down, her eyes on the ferris wheel peaking over the buildings. "It's the amusement park! Tobee, will we get to go to the amusement park?" Hugh's eyes wandered to the ride that had caught his partner-in-crime's. His face immediately flushed a bright shade of red.

"We'll see," Tobee replied, noticing Hugh's new hue. (Heh heh. Check out my apathetic humor.) Everyone followed their bodyguard to the Pokemon Center, a beacon for all trainers. Their eyes wandered amongst the smaller crowds of Nimbasa, trying to catch of a glimpse of any black-clad figures that wouldn't have their best interest in mind. There were none, and Tobee was beginning to feel fairly safe as the door was so close that it would automatically open for them in moments.

It didn't last more than a moment. For out of the corner of her eye, Tobee saw a tall, intimidating man, taller and more intimidating than any of the enemies she'd seen so far.

And when his face turned to look her way, she gasped. Because this was Ghetsis. There was no doubt about it.

"Sweet Arceus," she breathed. As if feeling her fear, Ghetsis turned all the way around, his face half hidden by a long, black cloak. They stared at each other for a moment, Tobee's face frozen in fear, his not betraying any emotion. Finally, after a moment, tips of a sinister smile peaked over the collar.

"Get in," Tobee ordered. Team Plasma's targets were finally able to lock on the object of their bodyguard's terror. They joined her in this emotion. "GET. IN." Tobee felt the breeze of each person passing her, and the satisfying buzz as the door opened for each one. Her eyes did not leave Ghetsis'. It was only then that she noticed that one was not an eye, but a red monocle, and it was like the devil was staring through her.

Tobee's eyes narrowed in defiance, and a mental conversation began between the two.

_You're not getting them._

_ Your efforts to protect those you don't know are admirable. It's a shame it will cost you your life._

_ If I have to die, so be it. These people don't deserve whatever you'll do to them._

_ And what are you going to do about it?_

Tobee's end was silent. Because, at the very least, there certainly wasn't much she could out here. And that was when Tobee turned away and ran in the center. Nurse Joy was at the desk, brows knit as all of Tobee's friends begged for protection. Their bodyguard rushed over to them.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure-" Impatient and frankly quite afraid, Tobee interrupted her.

"Team Plasma is looking for these people and Ghetsis is right outside your door." And suddenly, Nurse Joy understood. In fact, she probably understood better than any of us ever did. And do you know why? Because two years ago, in moments just like the one my love was in right then, trainers had come to her Pokemon Center, panting and frantic, to beg for shelter. She understood because of the multiple other names that joined Gracie's on the list of people whose lives were taken by Team Plasma. She understood because a few of those names had been dragged from the couches her eyes were wandering to at that moment and were never seen again. And you must understand that she would die before letting that happen again.

"Follow me," she ordered, opening the gate that led to the back rooms. Everyone filed in and followed her past multiple rooms, probably housing Pokemon and others who were hoping to sleep. She stopped abruptly, yanked a door open, and shooed them all in.

"If you're going to speak, do so softly." With that, Nurse Joy shut the door and sent them all into darkness.

"That was Ghetsis," Bianca breathed.

"I saw that."

"Tobee." The high-pitched voice could only be Amanita. "That. Was. Ghetsis. Ghetsis wants to kill us."

"Wants to kill me, at least," Hugh added.

"Yeah. He _really _wants to kill Hugh."

"'Cause I stole his DNA Splicers and stuff."

"It's g-g-g-going to b-b-be like l-l-l-last time," Monroe stuttered, his voice even more scared than normal.

"Tell you what," Tobee said, never wanting to hear such fear again. "Let's play a game. Like Midnight Confessions, since it's certainly dark enough for it." No one said anything. "I'll go first. How 'bout that?" Again, no one said anything. She kept going "My name's Tobee. Well, that's a lie. My name's not really Tobee. It's... Whatever. I moved to Aspertia and met these two idiots named Travis and John. John especially; Travis is just apathetic. But they made me free. My parents are colorless tyrants, and they forced that on me and my sister. So I guess that they're idiots, but they saved me and my sister with their idiocy. It was fun, you know? But Erica- that's my sister, by the way- ... my parents are still in charge of her. So... that's why I started this journey. If I became the Champion, then maybe..."

"Oh no!" Bianca gasped, still whispering. "Are we getting in your way?"

"Nope," Hugh answered.

"You want us to put in a good word for you at court or something?" Amanita asked. Tobee was silent.

"I didn't mean to reveal that. Sorry."

"Of course we'll put in a good word for you!" Bianca whispered excitedly.

"You d-d-deserve it," Monroe added. Tobee's eyes widened in the darkness.

"Oh. Uh... thank you."

"I-I-I can g-go." Everyone turned in surprise to Monroe. Or, wherever they thought Monroe was. "I... wasn't a-always like t-t-this. I used t-to be c-c-confident. L-like those c-c-couple of times." That surprised everyone. "I-I-In fact, I was s-s-s-somewhat of a s-star. And smart. S-So I started that b-b-business and g-got rich. But... y-you know that. Anyway, I h-had a friend at o-o-one of my avenues. He l-l-looked like me... b-but taller... and b-b-better looking... Anyway, that a-a-avenue was r-r-robbed. They... k-k-killed him. They thought h-h-h-h-he was me." Everyone was silent for a moment. "That's why I-I-I'm like this." Silence still reigned.

"Oh," Tobee mumbled after a moment.

"Y-Y-Yeah."

"I don't have much to say," Bianca murmured. "I fought Team Plasma with my friend Cheren two years ago. I would've been able to protect myself, but I left my Pokemon at Professor Juniper's. Oh, yeah, and I started working with Professor Juniper now."

"Professor Juniper?" Amanita asked. "I love that lady! She's my sister's friend."

"I've been wondering about you two," Tobee pondered. "What did you do to piss off Team Plasma so much?" Even in the darkness, they other three could see the partners in crime looking at each other. After a moment, they started snickering.

"So I met this fourteen-year-old genius whose bones are made of glass," Hugh began.

"And I met this vengeful dude with crazy hair and a sister complex," Amanita added.

"And then-" Hugh was interrupted by the sound of the door opening down the hall. Ghetsis' deep voice echoed down the corridor, Nurse Joy's arguing with him. Tobee had to give the lady props; it had scared her to mentally argue with Ghetsis, so it must be terrifying to do it person.

"And we stole his crap and now he wants to kill us," Hugh finished with a hiss. The arguments continued, but they never got close enough for Tobee to make out what was being said. It died away after a few moments, but no one dared to speak. After another few minutes, Nurse Joy opened the door.

"I got him out. He left after a few police threats. I advise you to leave immediately."

"You don't need to tell us twice," Tobee assured as she rushed out. "Do you know how many grunts are here right now?"

"Almost none," Nurse Joy told her as she guided them to the other end of the hall. "It's just Ghetsis. You should be fine if you run to the other gate; it leads straight to Driftveil." The door swung open, and the sunshine blinded the group's unaccustomed eyes.

"Thank you," Tobee murmured to Nurse Joy, who nodded in return.

And then they ran.

* * *

The sound of a quarter hitting the bottom of a vending machine had never sounded so incredibly refreshing. Rosa said she'd buy us all water "if it would make your brains back to normal. Which is to say, slightly less idiotic." Despite the snark it came with, we cherished this source of nourishment, and were thankful the hallucinations stopped or, in my case, my apathy returned.

"Do you know where your girlfriend is?" Rosa asked me as I chugged the water.

"She's not my girlfriend, and no."

"Call her. Do you think she's here?"

"No." I put the water bottle on top of the vending machine and pulled out my Xtransceiver, dialing her number. She picked up after a minute.

"Travis?"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Driftveil," Tobee replied. "Where are you?"

"Nimbasa." She could no doubt hear the irritation in my voice.

"Yo. Don't be like that." Yep. "It's not like I've been wanting to run for my life. Oh, and, uh... Watch out there. We met a new friend in Nimbasa."

"Who?" I asked, brows knitting together. There was a bit of silence on the other end.

"Ghetsis."

"What?" Jazelle spat, water dripping from her mouth.

"Ghetsis was in Nimbasa not long ago," Tobee went on. "Right by the Pokemon Center. That's why we left so qu-" The message cut off there. Stupid piece of crap.

"You heard them," I mumbled. "Ghetsis was here."

"Where is he?" Jazelle hissed. "But I told Briar... Screw it, where is he?"

"Probably not here," Cheren answered. "I imagine he left when his targets got away."

"Then here's what we'll do," Rosa stated, tapping her foot impatiently. "John and I will finish this chapter. I'll go fight the Gym Leader. You will ride the roller-"

"NO." Everyone glanced Jazelle's way.

"Right. Scared of roller coasters. Can you find something to do that doesn't involve breaking N?"

"Sure. I'm sure the PD would be ecstatic I was here."

"Good. So these three will go to the park with me and do stuff while I fight. Then we leave, Travis can sweep his pretty friend off her feet, you can find your Team Plasma grunts, and I can become Champion."

"Why do you want to be Champion, anyway?" John asked after chugging his water. "You never explained."

"Why are you intent on being annoying? Come on. Briar's about to beat Skyla." At this point, Jazelle doubled over laughing, and I was almost tempted to join her. Confused, they sat down and began to read. Less than five minutes later, they were both as red as Cheri Berries.

"Well," John mumbled, glancing at Rosa. She did the same, but it only lasted for a moment. By the end of the chapter, they couldn't even look at each other.

"Let's go to the stupid park," Rosa murmured.

"Uh..." Though she still didn't look at him, Rosa stopped at John's voice. "Eh... Never mind."

"Fine. Let's go." The theme park was easy to spot; the ferris wheel that had messed with John and Rosa's mental shipping charts was visible over the trees and buildings. Without even saying goodbye, Rosa dashed in the direction of the gym, which was also a runway. I swear, gyms these days.

"Let's ride the ferris wheel, Travis!" John suggested. I was happy to see that he had gotten over the initial shock of N and Dina's literary make-out session, so I responded:

"Sure."

"Uh, are you sure you want to do that?" I was a bit surprised at the expression on Cheren's face. Surprise, and lots of uncertainty.

"Yeah. Why not."

"You gettin' in?" said a man that looked like he'd rather be fighting a Darmanitan than helping us.

"Yeah!" John exclaimed. He looked us up and down.

"Alright. Have fun." I looked behind me just in time to see Cheren facepalming. The wheel began its slow rotation. It creaked more than I thought it would.

"This is nice," John said, looking at the growing view. It was dusk, and the sun was reflecting off the glass. "Makes you think, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." I looked past him and noticed the couple in the next car. And by couple, I don't mean two people in a car like us. I mean a couple, making out. Oh. _Oh. _That's what Cheren meant.

"I mean, seriously," John continued. "This is making me, like, reflect. I'm reflecting on lots of things." He turned to me. The sun was shining against his head, making him little more than a silhouette... Crap, I could practically hear the jazz music in the background. "I love you, man. Seriously."

"Uh..."

"In fact, there's something that I've been meaning to-" It was then that John got a glimpse at the couple. The couple couple. "Wait... uh... SWEET ARCEUS!"

"Yeah."

"This thing..."

"Yeah."

"It's a circular make-out machine!"

"Don't remind me." Luckily, it was then the ferris wheel cranked to a stop. The two of us tumbled out, much to Cheren's amusement.

"Maybe, if we shake a lot, then the awkward will get out!" John suggested. And because I was so desperate, I began to do an awkward dance in an attempt to get rid of the weirdness. And somehow that dance made me turn around. And when I turned around, I froze.

Because the couple couple? It was Dina and N. And they were looking right at us.

**Author's Note: YAY! IT'S N! Not only that, but I rode the ferris wheel with N in White 2 an hour or so ago. He said I reminded him of myself. It was awesome :3**

**What do you mean I have no life because I've updated three days in a row? I dunno what you're talking about.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: To the question: No problem! Hopefully you don't have to do that again... It's cool. It'd make sense to forget if it's third person. I'm starting the numbering with the paragraph after the next one. 1) Ghetsis is terrifying. I've always thought so. And oh, Hugh and Amanita :3... 2) HAHAHHAHAHA 3) YES 4) You're right. That ruins it. 5) Nurse Joy's a honeybadger. She could take Ghetsis any day. 6) Hugh and Amanita weren't the only implied ships... 6) NOTHING REALLY GAY ABOUT IT 7) Well it's true! It has a shipping named after it. 8) Travis starts referring to the couple making out in the next car as the "couple couple" because they're a legitimate couple, not just two people like him and John. And yes. N is back :D**

**Agent Walrus! You've GOT to stop making me think you're dead! I understand... I'm off break now and probably won't be able to update for awhile, so I feel ya. You... you are just so nice :'3 You make me feel so good. AND YOU REMEMBERED THE CONFETTI! :D *throws confetti in excitement* *you choke on the very strips of paper you worked so hard to avoid* *I start freaking out because I'm bad with pressure***

**Hurry up, Anine Girl, I like reviews :)**

**Ishi! Hi! I wouldn't count on keeping up with Travis with your game; I'm off break, so I imagine it'll be weeks before I update again. Dude, I was so looking forward to writing that yaoi moment XD There ya go Fabula! Amanita and Hugh's relationship, no matter what way you look at it. And Monroe... oh Monroe, I'm so mean to you, I'm sorry X:O::: Perhaps this author'll make it up to you by making you awesome at the end of the story...?**

**Fifty reviews guys! Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

Chapter 12

Happy Reunions For More Than One Party

I'm not quite sure when Dina and N discovered that they'd been recognized, but I _can _tell you that it was much too late for a fanboy of my caliber.

"What's with that guy's hair?" John asked, slowing down his awful dance. I would've facepalmed if it hadn't blocked my vision. Dina's eyes widened first and she smacked N's arm, so I guess that it was around that time. But I took this as a cue to run up to the fleeing couple.

"N!" I yelled, not being able to contain myself. N- who looked no different from the few rather bad pictures I'd been able to find from two years ago- spun around and put his finger on my lips, releasing a long "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".

"You can't just go throwing my name around anymore," he whispered; but it was the loud, obvious kind of whisper. I smacked his finger away. "Well that was rude!"

"You need to learn the meaning of personal space," Dina argued, hands on her hips. Her deep blue eyes turned to me. "You'd think he'd know by now!" I should probably mention that, despite the lack of a good picture, I was able to recognize N before his girlfriend. She hadn't grown any taller (or, at least, I assume so, for she was shorter than me), and her wavy brown hair was down and reached her waist. More of her hair swept over her face, nearly covering her right eye, and she was wearing different clothes than the pictures I'd seen. That's probably why she changed and N didn't; there were plenty of pictures of her, but few of him.

"You didn't need to say that," the green-haired teen murmured.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Dina replied, waving it away. "I'm surprised that you're the only person who's recognized us."

"SWEET ARCEUS!" This statement, of course, came from my very own best friend.

"Excuse me." I stomped over to him and smacked John upside the head.

"Dude!"

"They're obviously trying to be covert. Can you try to be sensitive to other people's situations?"

"He won't have anyone to be sensitive to," Cheren interjected, nodding towards the exit/entrance of the park. Dina and N were heading that way.

"Crap." We took off towards them, catching up to the couple quickly.

"Listen," Dina began, herding our group to the side, "I'm glad you liked the book and all, but we're trying to lay low for as long as we can. Do you want an autograph or something?"

"No no no," I assured, making sure to lace some emotion in with it. "We've been looking for you."

"Of course you have," N stated matter-of-factly. "Lots of people have been looking for us for the past two years."

"No, like, you and Briar Casey. I think I know where Jazelle is." This stopped both of them.

"Jazelle?" They asked at the same time, their eyes wide.

"Yeah!" John exclaimed. "She's a full-fledged agent now! You'll freak when you see her."

* * *

"You wait here," I ordered Dina and N. I must admit, I never thought I'd be ordering Dina and N to do anything. Perhaps politely ask for an autograph or something, but certainly not order them to wait outside the Nimbasa Police Station. And it was in my even wilder dreams that they'd agree so readily and trot into the shadows.

"I didn't realize she was so hot," John murmured excitedly.

"Just don't say that in front of N," I advised. I was going to ask whoever was at the desk where Jazelle was, but that wasn't possible since whoever was normally there to see any visitors was in the back, listening to Jazelle as she told a story from a tabletop.

"And then I'm like, 'This is stupid' and shot at his head."

"That's your favorite thing to do with the thing, isn't it?" an officer with his own large pistol strapped to his hip.

"Well I don't actually wanna _shoot _anyone. But they can piss themselves if they wanna. Hey, Travis, look at you trying to be sneaky!"

"How is this sneaky in any way?" I asked, glancing at the desk I towered over and the large window for her to see through.

"Eh. Details. What is it?"

"There's someone we want you to meet!" John yelled back, practically jumping with excitement.

"Not 'meet', persay," Cheren corrected. "More like... just follow us." Jazelle shrugged.

"Sure. Bye, guys." All the other officers saluted her and murmured their goodbyes as they meandered back to work. Jazelle jumped the desk and smiled at us.

"So what's up?"

"Just come outside." She followed us and looked around upon exiting the building. After a moment, she crinkled her nose.

"I don't see anyone SUSPICIOUS PEOPLE." She whipped her gun out, and I'm sure you can guess exactly who these "suspicious people" were. It took about two seconds of Dina and N with their hands up for Jazelle's blue eyes to widen. "Wait... Arceus... Arceus, it's you!" She couldn't even put her gun away; her hands were shaking too badly and she dropped it, making John, Cheren and I jump. But it was what happened after that that really surprised us: Jazelle fell to her knees and began to cry. And you know those dainty criers? Jazelle is not one of them.

"Wait... N, that's Jazelle!" N must daydream quite a bit, because it seemed Dina was used to alerting him by hitting his arm repeatedly.

"No it's not."

"Yes, N, it is!"

"No it's WAIT YES IT IS!" N, ecstatic to be reunited with his old best friend, escaped the shadows and scooped Jazelle up in a hug.

"Stop hugging me!" Jazelle protested. "You jerk, you disappeared off the face of the earth for two years!"

"I know you better than that!" N laughed. "You're loving this!"

"You know nothing of Jaz- yeah you're right."

"Jazelle!" Dina exclaimed as she joined the happy reunion.

"Sweet Arceus you!" our cop friend gasped. "Seriously, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?"

"I think this is a good time to be leaving," Cheren murmured to us.

"Probably," I agreed. "Maybe we can catch the end of Rosa's match."

* * *

We didn't, in fact. As we passed the ferris wheel, Rosa was just storming out of the building ahead. Upon seeing us, she looked ready to bash our faces in and skulked up into our grill.

"I hope you enjoyed fulfilling your stupid childhood dreams on the rollercoaster," she spat, arms crossed. "Just so you know, I barely beat Elesa. My only Pokemon left is Peridot. And _maybe _you would know that, if you bothered to at least show up for the end like in Aspertia."

"That's what we were going to do," I replied, trying not to look terrified. "We haven't even ridden the rollercoaster yet."

"I wasn't aware you valued our support so highly, Rosa," Cheren added with a grin.

"It just would've been nice to see a couple guys who weren't there for the skanky girls," Rosa barked. "Anyway, I need to heal my Pokemon. Come on."

"Actually, something really exciting happened!" John exclaimed, jogging to keep up with her long strides. "We want you to meet someone!"

"It can wait," she replied, her voice calming down. "Peridot's barely conscious. We're healing first." We didn't argue. Partly because she was still scaring us, but also because of the obvious love for her Pokemon. And something told me she would've taken this course fo action whether she knew who we were introducing her to.

We stayed outside, and it took a disturbingly long time for Rosa to exit the Pokemon Center. Usually, it didn't take long thanks to her Pokemon's near invincibility under her leadership, but it took around fourty-five minutes this time. We were all ready to hug her and her Pokemon when they emerged, we had gotten so worried. Not a word was said, however, because for once we dragged her somewhere, and that somewhere was the police station. Here, N, Dina, and Jazelle were still talking in the shadows, Jazelle gesticulating wildly as she told another story.

"Who're the people with Jazelle?" Rosa asked, nose crinkling.

"Guess," John said excitedly.

"I'm not gonna guess and you know it."

"Long green hair," I observed.

"Short girl with dark long hair sitting rather close to him," Cheren added.

"Jazelle seems rather friendly with them," I continued, leaning into her slightly. There was silence for a moment.

"Sweet Arceus."

"Yep!" John exclaimed.

"That's N and Dina."

"Yep," I repeated, much more calmly.

"Like, from the book."

"How very observant." Your condescension's showing, Cheren. I didn't even know you could be condescending to Rosa.

"Where'd you find them?" she asked.

"So the great Rosa isn't so omnipotent after all!" John laughed.

"It's omniscient, idiot. But omnipotent sounds pretty good, too."

"They were on the ferris wheel with John and I," I explained. Rosa's head snapped in my direction and her glare made my life flash before my eyes.

"You went on the ferris wheel with John?"

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again," John hissed.

"We never discussed such a thing." Rosa loosened up.

"Well, as long as you didn't enjoy it or anything." Well okay, Miss Anti-Fun. "So you met them on the ferris wheel and brought them to Jazelle?"

"Essentially," Cheren answered.

"Well, isn't this a nice little reunion," Rosa said, not looking at it like a sweet little reunion at all. She actually had that normal expression of her's: eyes narrowed in irritation, mouth an annoyed line. "Can they continue it on the way to Driftveil?"

"I imagine so," I replied and trotted over to them.

"Hey Travis!" Dina greeted.

"Not to intrude on this plethora of happiness," I said, not showing any of the discussed emotion, "but do you think we can start heading to Driftveil? Last time I checked, that was where Tobee was."

"Oh!" Jazelle exclaimed, hopping up. "Totally! Let's go bro." N and Dina hopped up too, and I realized... I was traveling with N, Dina, and Jazelle. Holy crap. Suck it, all you other wannabe fanboys. This realization silenced me the entire walk across Driftveil Drawbridge, though no one really noticed because just about everyone else really liked talking.

"This has gotten bigger," Dina murmured upon seeing the statue at the city's entrance. "At least Clay isn't screaming at my brother and Briar this time."

"You're being a pansy!" This exclamation came from beyond the statue, and we all poked our heads over the side of the sculpture to watch the scene.

"Oh crap," Jazelle murmured. The one doing the yelling was a new Team Plasma grunt; the one being yelled at was an old Team Plasma grunt.

"I-I can't," the OG stammered. "What we did back then was bad."

"Whatever!" NG belted back. "Aren't people still picking on you? Blaming you for everything?"

"Well..."

"Join us! Then, when we take over the world, you can get back at all the people that have ever wrongly picked on you."

"But then they'll be _rightly _picking on me," OG pointed out. "You follow Ghetsis now. We're following Lord N."

"Aw," N sighed, genuine excitement in his eyes.

"Lord N? Some lord he was! N's a traitor, that's all."

"Aw," he said again, sad this time.

"It's good to be traitorous to them," Dina smiled, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess so." N leaned into me, since I was the second tallest person. "Still kinda hurts, though."

"Don't worry man."

"N is a kind ruler who cares deeply for Pokemon," OG insisted. "Ghetsis just wants world domination."

"And it's awesome! But you know what? Screw you. Have fun being a Pokemon hippee that gets bullied all the time." As NG disappeared on the horizon, OG looked thoroughly deflated. He couldn't believe that man used to be his friend. It wasn't like he hadn't been getting harassed enough. He was beginning to wonder just what made it all worth it, what all this misery-

A soft, large hand was placed on his hand. OG spun around and found his answer.

"Lord N..." he murmured.

"Your work is extremely admirable, my friend."

"Sweet Arceus," OG whispered. I thought he'd pass out, but luckily, he stayed upright long enough to show us to the Old Team Plasma's base.

* * *

"Zorua's not here?!" N asked, jumping from the chair the old grunts so ecstatically got for him.

"I'm so sorry, Lord N," Rood of the Seven Sages apologized. "He wanted to go on a journey, so he is now living in a brave girl's protection."

"Long, curly black hair?" I asked. "Lavender eyes that churn with the rhythm of life?"

"Why, yes, exactly that. He took to her immediately." N wasn't the only one that jumped from his seat.

"Is she still here?"

"No. She and the people she was protecting left a day ago, when the Plasma Frigate appeared."

"Of course she did," I grumbled.

"Plasma Frigate?" Rosa prodded.

"The new Team Plasma's base," one of the grunts replied.

"Let's go," she said excitedly but with no indication to the emotion showing on her face.

"Well that's hypocritical," I replied.

"Don't care. Cheren and I can take them. You guys chill and we'll bring the ship's steering wheel so you can hang it on your wall."

"That's rather aggressive," Rood murmured.

"Get ready Cheren," Rosa stated, smacking his head. "We're taking on Team Plasma."

"I agree with Cheren, this is highly hypocritical," he protested, following her nonetheless.

"They're already mad at us. Not much we can do. Come to, stone column and bedheaded idiot."

"Cool!"

"This feels very wrong," I murmur. I had no idea how right I was.

**Author's Note: Dude. I, like, started crying at this part. Sorry I couldn't do it justice.**

**The next chapter. Oh God. The next chapter. I'll start preparing the bunker.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: 1) OMG OLD TEAM PLASMA IS LIKE THE BEST THING I LOVE THEM 2) Uh... yeah go ahead. 3, skipping all the actions) Dina's mad because you didn't let her do it. 4)OH GOD. GOOD LUCK MY FRIEND. And it actually worked out really well, because I could only read the review on my email since my school blocked Fanfiction (I wonder ever why) and most of your reviews are too long.**

**Oh crap. Crap crap crap. This chapter. And it's chapter 13, the irony. No, my bunker's not ready yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 13

In Which I Learn the Futility of Essentially Everything

Rosa and Cheren were in front of our little parade, trying to look as awesome as possible and epically succeeding. Jazelle, who could probably exceed both of them in the awesome stride category, instead opted to skip out of her excitement at being able to infiltrate Team Plasma's base. Rood had tried to talk us out of it, but nothing could stop Rosa when she set her mind to something. N and Dina had decided to join us later, if possible. The former king as well as his followers were a bit worried about what the new Team Plasma would do to him if given the chance.

"Hey, Travis?" John had already surprised me by merely walking beside me instead of skipping with Jazelle, but his grave voice shocked me even more.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" I have to be honest with you. I was annoyed at the time. Tobee was gone, the sun was far too bright, and infiltrating Team Plasma's ship without Pokemon seemed rather lame to me. So my patience was wearing thin.

"What is it?"

"Am I... you know... arrogant?" Oh. My. Sweet. Arceus.

"I can't do this right now. We're about to breach Team Plasma's base, can we talk about your feelings after?" John was taken aback by my answer, but he nodded. I was too annoyed to think that anything was wrong.

"Is that it?" Jazelle prodded, brows knitting together at the sight of the ship in the distance. "Oh, we are _so doing this_." Only Rosa was able to fully keep up as Jazelle shot down the pathway towards the boat. Luckily, they stopped right by the gangplank, gawking at what we were supposed to infiltrate.

It was enormous, not something that a couple trainers and an agent could breach all by themselves. And it looked high-tech, too, like it sailed in from the future. Overall, I was ready to go back to Old Team Plasma's base and sing hippee songs in Pokemon.

"Let's go," Rosa murmured. So screw the bilingual friendship songs; I got to watch as three trainers took on the majority of Team Plasma. Unsurprisingly, we saw our first grunt a few steps onto it's seemingly illogical metal flooring. And after that... things escalated very quickly after that.

"I don't have Pokemon I swear," I hastily assured the grunts who chose to surround me. "I suggest you go for the Gym Leader and the omniscient chick with a visor." None of them got to either trainer, though. Jazelle was getting a little kick-happy.

"_This_ is what I call a nest!" she laughed. I jumped; the Shadow Triad flashed behind her. I was about to warn her, but someone else interrupted instead.

"Well well well." The voice was so deep and authoritative that what had been complete chaos moments before silenced to a hush. "What do we have here?" Jazelle's head snapped to the side, and I could see her eyes narrow in contempt.

"I told Briar she got Ghetsis," she sneered back, stalking towards him like a lion to its prey, "but I didn't make any promises about you, Zinzolin." It was as if they were the only people on the ship. Cheren and Rosa were on one side, Pokemon as frozen as their trainers. John and I stood next to each other, unconscious grunts littering the ground beneath us. But none of that mattered; Jazelle's hand was poised to duck into her jacket, and you couldn't see any of Zinzolin's appendages underneath the folds of his enormous coat.

"Our insightful leader told me of a promise to not hesitate," the Sage replied. "Shall I go through with this promise for him?" Jazelle ceased her advance, recalling the memory.

And then Zinzolin pulled out his own gun.

And John leaned into me.

"Just remember how awesome I am!" he says right before I feel something on my neck.

And then I realized how close we were to Zinzolin.

And then John sidestepped into the line of fire and pressed his chest into the barrel of the gun, muffling the _bang_.

"What," Jazelle murmured.

Everything was frozen for a moment. Not a breath was heard aboard the Plasma Frigate as my best friend stood, his body rigid, proving an obstacle for the smoke escaping the weapon. It took a moment for John Arciss, the King of Aspertia, to fall to the side, the deck around him staining red. I couldn't see his face. The one visible hand was in an awkward position.

And then Rosa screamed.

She was near the edge of the ship one moment, at his side the next. My legs brought me to her and my best friend with minds of their own. My hands- acting completely on their own, no help from my silent brain- pried into his side and flipped him over.

I recalled Briar's description of Gracie at her funeral, and understood. Dead. My best friend looked dead. And he was.

Jazelle fell to the ground next; Cheren was the only one who remained standing. His body was on autopilot as well, taking his lifeless ankles as I wrapped my hands around his lifeless shoulders and we left Team Plasma's base, not looking back and never wanting to.

* * *

It had been a day. John was on his way back to Aspertia. Safe Aspertia. The place where he was loved, where he was protected, where he was king.

I was at Old Team Plasma's base; the new one had left long ago. The grunts had been a big help. Or at least, I think so. I'd been numb the past few days. And I would be for at least another three; that was when the funeral was. I was supposed to be getting ready to leave, but I didn't care. I had never not cared so deeply.

"Hey." It was Dina. She was staying in Driftveil with N, and would be waiting for us when we returned, if we chose to. I didn't say anything. "So Team Plasma killed your best friend too?"

Her words were a whirlpool, and I was trapped. That's why I gave in and cried, breaking this oppressed dam that would never be repaired.

* * *

"I wonder what he wanted to talk about," I said to myself as we trudged through Route 19.

"What do you mean?" Jazelle prodded. Even her eyes were tired; even her voice had turned as deadpan as my own.

"He wanted to talk to me," I replied. "Twice, I think. Once on the ferris wheel, and once before we got aboard the frigate."

"That reminds me," Rosa said. "He wanted to talk to me, too."

"And me," Cheren added, the realization dawning on all of us.

"Me too, now that I think about it," Jazelle murmured.

And it hit all of us. He wanted to know if he was arrogant. His selflessness had built upon itself, but he was so incognizant of the feeling that he had no idea what to do with it. And yet we all, one by one, denied him advice again and again, until finally the only outlet he could find was sacrifice and death. I thought back to the conversation I cut short. I had heard what John was saying then, but I had never listened. And even now, even with him dead, listening made everything so clear.

"Travis, I'm confused. Please help."

"Travis, I don't know what's wrong with me!

"Travis, you're my best friend, you have to help me!"

"Anything must be better than this!"

"Say anything, Travis, anything must be simpler than what I'm feeling right now!"

But I chose to hear and not listen. So I didn't say anything.

* * *

The whispers were blatant, like my neighbors didn't care that I was right there, in line to see the dead body of my best friend again. My turn was close. I ignored the hand being slipped into mine.

"Why did John die?" Erica whispered. No one objected her cutting.

I don't know, kid.

"Because he is the most selfless person I have ever met and this made him willing to die."

"Like my sister?" I couldn't get a hold of Tobee. She probably didn't even know.

"Yes. Just like her. But she won't come home in a funeral hearse." Miss Hannah was directly ahead of me. Apparently, she hadn't stopped crying since she heard the news. The daughter widow, and now the psuedo-son widow, took one look at the body and staggered to her seat, crying the dainty tears of a true Pope. Erica let go of my hands and stood on her toes to see John's face, which she kissed on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything, John," she said sadly before retreating to her seat next to Miss Hannah. The whispers were even louder as I took my spot by the open casket.

"Says he was his best friend. Like he ever showed it."

"He probably didn't even cry."

"He probably doesn't feel anything!"

John's face was completely dead. There was absolutely no life anymore. But that seemed unfair; there should be some of John's spirit at his own funeral. So I channeled everything, every bit of my best friend that I could, until my stoic face cracked beneath his grin. I pondered over what he would say in my situation.

"I hate you so much for leaving me alone with these people." But the words weren't right for my lips, and the spirit left, and I padded over to my seat. Jazelle was next, and the whispers seemed quieter.

"That's the girl! The one he died for!"

"If she weren't here, he would be alive." Tears streamed down her face; she forced herself to be a quiet crier this once. Jazelle bit her lip and whispered:

"The Unova region will forever honor your brave sacrifice." She gave a shaky salute and dashed to her seat next to me. Cheren had yet to cry, but I was sure he wouldn't. This _is_ Cheren we're talking about.

"Look at him. Looking down on John even in death."

"He's probably just glad it was someone as 'lowly' as John, and not him." Cheren gripped the edge of the coffin and bit his lip.

"That was a foolish move," he whispered. There was no condescension, nowhere. "You are a foolish boy. And yet you are wiser than all of us." He looked no one in the eye as he joined Jazelle.

And the whispers for Rosa were the loudest, so loud they could hardly be classified as whispers.

"She was so terrible to him. Always called him names."

"She _totally _hated him!"

"I bet she's glad he's dead." Rosa's expression completely lacked emotion as she took her place next to the coffin, gripping the edges. And then she screamed at the top of her lungs:

"YOU IDIOT!" Rosa crumbled to her knees, her forehead resting against the smooth, dark wood as she sobbed. She wasn't dainty or quiet; these were heaves of someone that lost the most important thing in the world to them, and weren't sure what else to do but call them an idiot. These were the only noises in Aspertia, and through them you could hear her whisper, silent as a butterfly this time:

"Why would you do that?" And the tears stopped and Rosa shakily got her footing. After a moment of looking in that pale face, she dipped down and kissed his lifeless lips, freezing the entire assembly. When she stood back up, she did so with grace, holding her sobs in until she reached her seat next to me, where her dam broke, just as mine had.

There were no more whispers as we paid respect to our King.

* * *

"Take your stupid book," Rosa sneered, shoving _Sardonic _into my chest. The same area where John was shot. The same John that she'd never be able to read with again. She jumped into my bed and fell asleep without asking if that was okay with me, but I assume that's because she knew it was. I fanned myself with the pages, sensing my mother's eyes at my back. I turned and left the house.

It was the night of the funeral, and most of the lights had been sorrowfully extinguished long ago. But it wasn't as if I cared about stubbing my toe on a bed of flowers. I didn't care anymore. My apathy now made my apathy before look like a freaking cheerleader. But I suppose this isn't entirely true; I could feel the anger, a bubbling well waiting to burst.

And that burst would kill Zinzolin, the man who murdered my best friend with a smirk.

I found myself on the overlook, and began to realize why people liked the view so much. Behind that tree was the evasive and clueless Tobee, and trying to splash her from that lake was John. They hid in the trees and grass with the Pokemon, beckoning me towards them.

Briar Casey never discussed ending her own life when Gracie died, but maybe that's because she had a dream and motivation. I had no dreams and my motivation had been depleted long ago. Everything was futile. Nothing meant anything. This was how it would always end, no matter how many books you read or how many skills you posessed or how many Sages you killed or how many friends you avenged.

Life was a circle, and that circle led to nothing.

So did the ledge beneath me.

How tempting the ground below looked from this high up, how low this fence seems now.

How easy it would be to end that circle.

John knew that.

* * *

And then I woke up.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jazelle screamed on the dock in Driftveil. "The Shadow Triad can do that now? Paralyze people? This is ridiculous, I'm going to-"

"Aw," John sighed. "The ship's gone. And we were beating them, too."

"Uh," was all that could come out of me.

"I must agree," Cheren said, adjusting his tie. "Rosa and I were throughly obliterating all who dared to challenge us."

"You bet your tie we were," she agreed, yawning.

"What just happened?" John asked Jazelle.

"Uh," I repeated.

"I've heard rumors that the Shadow Triad learned a new trick," she grumbled. "They can freeze people for a short amount of time. Well, long enough to escape, it seems."

"Uh," I said again.

"You okay Travis?" John asked.

"Uh," I began, "yeah."

"No you're not," Rosa sneered. "The stone column's gone; you look terrified. What's up?"

"Nothing," I replied, rearranging my face to it's normal apathetic position. Everyone looked at me suspiciously, but must've diagnosed my behavior as some weird symptom of paralysis. They said they should go back to the Old Team Plasma's base. Rosa said she'd fight the Gym. John said he'd watch her. Rosa blushed. I followed mindlessly, as numb as I was before.

It would be a long time before I told anyone of what happened to me that day, but that person would turn out to be Cheren. He explained that it wasn't surprising. Sometimes paralysis like the Shadow Triad's would trick your body into thinking you were dead, and in turn your brain would occasionally form an alternate future if you hadn't met your end (or, fake end.)

"When did the fake future begin?" I asked.

"I can't say. Did you feel a pressure on your neck? That was the Shadow Triad's attack, so I assume it was right then. Travis, what's wrong?"

"John was about to run when I felt something on my neck," I murmured. Cheren winced.

"Then maybe the Shadow Triad did something good for once."

I was only hearing him at this point.

Hearing, but never _listening_.

**Author's Note: ... I hate me too.**

**Excuse me as I cower in the corner of my fan-proof bunker. I have seven locks, but if you want to kill me, I'll probably just open the door. Hey, look, Old Team Plasma's acronym is OTP! *adds eighth lock while you're distracted***

**Thanks for reading and please review before stabbing me multiple times!**


	15. Chapter 14

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: WAIT WAIT WAIT BEFORE YOU KILL ME. *everyone who was able to break through the door pauses mid-stab* I'll explain it in case you're too mad at me to think about this. Briar's best friend was murdered by Team Plasma and she became even more bitter and hateful than before, which didn't seem possible. She didn't see the sense in just about anything, and she was in a constant state of confusion and anger, as she still is. Travis was about to start feeling the same way, but discovered it wasn't real and now has felt many things he wouldn't have felt any other way. Basically, he is LITERALLY BRIAR, but he has a second chance. IT'S BEAUTIFUL NOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**But even so, only one person told me if they cried. You guys know me and how much I like it when you cry *I block another person trying to stab me* If you felt anything but unbridled, understandable rage at me, I would like it if you told me all your feelings up until that last part where I totally trolled all of you (Moffat, Hussie, y u make me into this?!)**

**OH MY GOSH GUYS GO BACK AND READ THE END OF CHAPTER 5 AHHHH WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF**

**Maquerea: Thank you! I feel like you're the only sane one after reading that. Ishi (first review): I like Dina, too :) And, uh... no you're not... Ishi (second review): Of course never again! Wait... uh... wait a sec... Never again, I think! Phione: Thank you for being the only one to say you cried, and ALSO FOR STABBING ME WITH THAT FAKE KNIFE HAHAHAHAHA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 14

Briars and Thorns

"No! Please come back!"

Tobee would not come back. In fact, she waved everyone else further into the night and glared straight at the grunt in the old uniform. He drew back at her expression, but she chose to advance.

"Miss Tobee, please let me." Tobee stepped aside for Monroe, more out of shock than anything. So this was confident Monroe again. Or, normal Monroe, if his story was true. The grunt made no move for the billionaire, even though his now wide eyes displayed his knowledge of the boy's identity. Swinging his walking stick around, Monroe addressed the grunt.

"Tell me," he politely ordered, "why a member of Team Plasma would chase said organization's targets if not to apprehend them?" The grunt seemed taken aback, if not simply by the fact someone actually talked like that.

"I-I'm not part of that Team Plasma," he insisted. "I'm from old Team Plasma. We're just trying to help Pokemon, I don't want to hurt you or anything!" Monroe continued to watch the grunt, finally turning, spinning his staff, and saying to his bodyguard:

"I believe him. I also suggest you consult him about new Team Plasma." Tobee frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why don't you do it, if you want to so badly?"

"In approximately forty-five seconds I'll be a stuttering catastrophe. Do you want that inquiring about our enemies?"

"That sounds bad," she agreed. "Follow me, old grunt dude." He did follow, and they met everyone else near the entrance to the pier. Tobee slid onto a bench right as a trainer sat up, patting the spot next to her. She, the grunt, Monroe (stuttering again), and Amanita (the sort-of cripple) sat on the bench, with Hugh and Bianca standing behind them.

"I'm sorry for whatever the new Team Plasma is doing to you," he began.

"Don't worry about that," Tobee replied. "We've got it. What do you know about them, though? Is there a specific place we should avoid?" The grunt considered her question, finally shaking his head helplessly.

"They're everywhere," he answered. "And their base is mobile now."

"DON'T. MENTION. THE BASE," Hugh growled, the expression on his face indicating that he had heard many things about said headquarters and didn't want anything more to do with it. Amanita twirled her ponytail and made irritated noises behind her closed mouth.

"If you don't like the frigate," the grunt said sympathetically, "you're out of luck." He pointed to a mast, black against a slightly lighter night sky.

"That's it?" Bianca asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Stupid darkness," Amanita grumbled. "If it was daytime, Hugh and I could've gotten us out of here sooner."

"If that's really Team Plasma's base, we need to go," Tobee ordered, the darkness hiding her determined line of a mouth and worried eyes.

"You could try to come to Old Team Plasma's base," the grunt offered. "New Team Plasma doesn't usually mess with us."

"They might if we're there," Tobee pointed out, taking a mental roll call.

"Still, it's late. At least let us give you food or something."

"YES," Hugh agreed, punching the air. Their food had been dwindling because of their hasty departures, and he _was_ a growing boy after all. Tobee, somewhat reluctantly, motioned for everyone else to follow her and the grunt as they headed across town and up a steep hill. Nestled at the top was a large building, which the grunt ushered everyone into before shutting and locking the door.

"Gregory, we've been wondering where you were." Everyone spun around to face an old man in extravagant robes, robes that made Bianca yelp. The old man jumped as well, surprised at the number of visitors. "Who are these people?"

"New Team Plasma is hunting them," the grunt, Gregory, explained. "They'll be moving on tonight, but I was hoping that we could spare some supplies."

"Of course," the old sage said warmly, gesturing further inside. "I am Rood, of the Old Team Plasma. We will try to hurry, if that is what you want."

"I would love that," Tobee replied, not smiling and revealing little emotion. As nice as these people were being, she still couldn't trust anyone with the telltale "P". Rood ordered a couple grunts to fetch some food and other necessities, then turned back to his guests.

"I assume that you know that New Team Plasma's base is here."

"Yep," Tobee replied, crossing her arms. "That's why it would be best if this was quick."

"I understand completely," Rood said. "But... I was wondering if you could do us a favor." Tobee was about to ask why she should do favors of any sort for them, but Bianca sensed that this was what she'd say and replied:

"What is it?"

"It's a Pokemon that we are caring for," Rood explained, groping the folds of his robes. "Actually, it belonged to our former king, N. Unfortunately, we aren't sure of his whereabouts at the moment..." The sage extacted a Poke Ball and dropped it on the ground. A Zorua emerged, scratching its ears before licking its lips. It took all Bianca's willpower not to sigh "Awwww..."

"And you want me to take your king's Pokemon?" Tobee asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's young and has been cooped up for too long," Rood replied. "Lord N would be proud of his friend for protecting such noble people."

"Oh! Hugh and I have a present for you, too!" Amanita exclaimed, punching her partner's arm.

"And it's from Bianca and Monroe, too," he added, swatting her hand away.

"R-Really?" Monroe questioned.

"Yep. Don't question us." After a moment, he jerked his hand out and was holding a pair of earrings, a bit large and wedge-shaped.

"Thanks," Tobee mumbled, taking and examining them. At the same time, Zorua nuzzled up against her leg. "It's not even my birthday."

"And we'll get you stuff then too!" Amanita exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air excitedly. At that moment, a couple grunts showed up with neatly packed bags, which Rood said not to worry about returning. There were no words exchanged as the sage pressed Zorua's Poke Ball into Tobee's hand, but they both had the feeling of comradery you get when you have a mutual enemy. It was with this that she led everyone into the night.

Tobee, Bianca, Monroe, Amanita, and Hugh had been running quite a bit lately. Hugh proved to be the fastest, nothing more than a blur when he wanted to be (which wasn't most of the time, for reasons you'll see.) Amanita was the slowest because of the fragility of her bones, so she usually just ran with Bianca or was scooped into Hugh's arms when the situation was dire. That night, Tobee decided there wouldn't be need for such a speedy escape until further notice, and she and her pseudo-clients speed-walked towards the glowing gate, which seemed far away from their place on the hill.

And there was no need for running until they were back at sea level. It was then that streetlights illuminated several grunts heading their way, most likely on their way to Old Team Plasma's base. By this point, everyone's minds seemed to be synchronized, and they continued at their current speed with their heads down. Tobee thought they'd lost them and was about to signal for them to start running.

Then she realized she hadn't lost them at all.

The silhouettes of the grunts looked especially eerie against the harsh neon light of the gate, and Tobee cursed under her breath. The two shadows began to move towards them menacingly, whispering to each other as their faces became clearer from the lesser distance. Tobee groped behind her, trying to find Monroe's staff. She'd become somewhat of a virtuoso with the thing, swinging it around whenever they weren't running and its owner was willing to give it up. Either way, it was helpful in a fight, even if her experience was limited.

She never found it, but she didn't need to. A masculine voice rang from the dark area between streetlamps just as the grunts became illuminated.

"Now gentleman," it said, "I don't think it'd be a good thing for either of us if you kept advancing towards those travelers." The grunts jumped as the voice emerged into the light. He was easily the tallest man Tobee had ever seen, at least a foot taller than Monroe (the tallest in the group.) If you craned your neck enough, you could see his shockingly blue eyes and curly dark hair atop his head. His expression was calm , his clothes professional, and his face young; Tobee knew he was much more qualified to deal with this than she was.

"Who do you think you are?" a grunt sneered. The man (if he was indeed a man and not closer to Tobee's age) snorted.

"Agent Tagumi," he answered, fingering his side. Tobee noticed that there was no gun, but a rather intimidating baton.

"Tagumi what?" the grunt prodded.

"I don't see what my last name has to do with this situation," he answered stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Well, 'Agent Tagumi'," the other grunt mocked, "we have strict orders to capture these people if we see them, which we do." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"This doesn't need to get violent," Tagumi replied, brows furrowed. Tobee wanted to yell at him to pull out his baton and brain them, but her lips were glued shut.

"Oh, but violence is so much more fun," the first grunt disagreed, joining his comrade in arms.

"Then how about I phrase it this way." His voice was deep and and dark and somewhat dangerous, like Zinzolin's had been before he shot John. "It will be bad for me if this gets violent because my partner will yell at me for being a pansy, but it'll be infinitely worse for you because... Well, let's just say she's not your organization's biggest fan."

"What's the worst your little girlfriend can do to us?" one of the grunts laughed, beginning his advance. Tagumi nearly facepalmed.

"Sweet Arceus." He squatted, but his legs were so long that even then he was almost as tall as Amanita. It was enough, though. A second later, three gunshots were fired, the first hitting one grunt in the knee, the second doing the same to the other, and the third in between their heads. Bianca squealed, but Tobee and Hugh couldn't help but admire the markmanship of whoever fired the shots.

"Told you," Tagumi replied before turning to Tobee. "Hey, I've heard about you guys!"

"Go." This one word came from the darkness between the streetlights. It was feminine yet powerful, and Tobee could hear traces of an accent. She found herself mesmerized by the figure in the shadows. "Go!" It was more forceful this time, and Hugh scooped Amanita up as the group dashed to the gate. Looking back, Tobee saw Tagumi waving to them. The shooter was out of the darkness, but her back was to them and the bodyguard saw no reason to stay.

* * *

The first thing I did once I got back to Old Team Plasma's base was call Tobee. I specifically recalled thinking she was dead in my vision, due to her inability to answer her Xtransceiver after John's death. To my delight, she picked up almost right away, and I told her everything that had happened (in real life, not fake future life.)

"How is Lord N's Zorua doing?" Rood asked when I finished.

"Great!" she replied, sounding genuinely excited. "He's a good battler, even if he likes messing with us. All my Pokemon are getting along with him now. Oh! Travis!"

"Hmm?" I asked, voice sounding naturally uninterested.

"Your Tepig evolved! He's a Pignite now. I'd show you, but he's asleep in his Poke Ball. Oshawatt and Snivy are at their second evolutions, too." Suddenly, N grabbed my wrist and looked desperately at the fuzzy screen.

"You have my Zorua?" he asked, sounding distressed. "How is he? Can I talk to him?"

"Oh, you're N!" Tobee said, surprised at his sudden appearance. "Well, he's asleep, too. They're still recovering from fighting through Chargestone Cave."

"I'm so sorry you had to get hurt, my friend," N murmured, looking away. After a rather awkward moment, his gaze returned to the fuzzy screen. "Thank you for helping give Zorua the freedom he wants, but try not to battle with him too much. He's my friend, and I hate seeing my friends get hurt."

"I feel ya man. Don't worry, I'll only use him if I need to." N nodded with approval and returned to Dina, who was on the other side of the room with Jazelle.

"My wrist feels like a Serperior wanted to suffocate it so it could eat it later," I reported. Tobee laughed and I felt a little faint.

"I miss your humor. Where's John?"

"Gym with Rosa," I replied. I recall wanting to tell her about the vision at this point, but I didn't.

"Too bad. Oh well, I guess I can just yell at him later."

"You shouldn't yell at him," I said. "He's been more helpful than you could know." Or, he was at least willing to.

"Really?" she asked, pleased. "That's awesome! I hope he finds something he's good at that doesn't include being referred to as a medieval ruler. But seriously Travis, guess what I found out!"

"Casteliacones are martyred Vanellites."

"What? Ew, no. The next town over is called Iccirus, and Team Plasma never goes there!" My brow furrowed.

"Really? Why?"

"It's some kind of superstition of their's," she answered, pracitcally jumping up and down from excitement. "Has something to do with what happened two years ago. The point is, we can stay there and you can finally catch up with us!"

"... What?" It was one of the most wonderful things I'd ever heard. I'd get to see Tobee again, and she wouldn't have to be afraid while waiting for me.

"We'll finally get to meet up!" she exclaimed, not being able to help herself and jumping a little. "In fact, we're going to start our trek through Twist Mountain as soon as I'm done with this call."

"Then you should go," I said hastily. I didn't want her to be afraid anymore.

"Okay!" Her fuzzy finger reached for the "End" button. "Wait! Wait wait wait. Yo Amanita, where's Bianca?" I could almost make out her companion's words. "Seriously? Well, it's her fault for not being here this time." She turned back to me. "Sorry, Bianca wanted to talk to Cheren next time I got in contact with you. She's doing something with Skyla, though, so... yeah. She can't."

"That's fine," I reply. "She'll be able to talk to him in person when we meet up."

"Good point. Bye!"

"Bye." Her picture didn't focus this time; she was just gone.

"JAZELLE!" And what perfect timing the end of my call had. The door next to me flung open and in ran one of the tallest men I'd ever seen, as tall as N. I would describe him to you, but I think you already know what he looks like.

"Tagumi!" she responded, waving. It took a moment to respond, for he was panting quite a bit.

"Are N... and Dina... here?"

"Hi!" Dina greeted, poking her head from behind her boyfriend's tall frame. Tagumi's eyes widened.

"Hello," he replied. "I suggest you-"

"Where are they? Where's the freaky green-haired guy and my ditching best friend?" I turned around, facing the person from which the accented voice came. She was a little taller than me, her clothes professional and a gun strapped to her hip, where she knew it'd be seen. Her face was angular, tan, and freckled, and her eyes were a shade of emerald green that you probably could've seen in the dark. Her golden hair was in a thick ponytail that curled on the end and went halfway down her neck.

"Sweet Arceus," I choked out.

"Briar!" Dina exclaimed, dashing from behind N.

"Don't you 'Briar!' me," the hero sneered. "You leave for two years and don't even bother to call when you finally come back?"

"I _did _call," Dina argued, crossing her arms and looking up at her friend, who was significantly taller. "You just never have your Xtransceiver on. I guess you haven't changed."

"Whatever!" Briar exclaimed. "You just left with N and flew around Hoenn on a Reshiram!"

"Johto."

"What?"

"We flew around Johto. Hoenn is where Earl is."

"You..." Briar couldn't finish her sentence. Dina raised her eyebrows. "SWEET ARCEUS. SCREW IT." The two friends hugged, and Briar cracked a smile. Jazelle nearly tackled them over, and N righted them and joined in.

"If it makes you feel better," Tagumi said, leaning into me, "I wasn't part of this adventure either."

And it kind of did.

* * *

It had taken less time than I thought for Briar to grow accumstomed to the presence of her former enemies, but it was okay. She would still glare at them occasionally, but she could have civilized conversation with Rood and walked around freely. I couldn't wait until Rosa and John got back from the gym; I couldn't help but think that Clay must be a difficult Gym Leader indeed if it was taking them so long.

I was just about to go confess my undying fanboy love (well, probably not) when the grunt approached her.

"Um, Miss Casey?" Briar glanced at him.

"Let me guess. You caused me trouble by asking me to battle and now you want to get down on your knees and apologize."

"No, actually." Briar and I felt a mutual interest. "Well, I have caused you trouble, just not like that."

"Then how?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"It's about that friend of your's. Gracie. You see, I was there that day when Ghetsis-" He was cut off by an arm ramming his throat into the wall, stunning him and the few grunts in the room.

"You were there?" Briar hissed.

"The day haunts me," he choked out.

"YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM?!" Briar exclaimed, nearly suffocating him. Tagumi rushed in the room and ran to her.

"Briar, calm down!"

"You killed her too," she spat.

"I know," the grunt said with a cough. "But I don't think you know everything that happened that day." That piqued her interest. Tagumi managed to move her arm, but the grunt didn't move. By now, most of the occupants of the building had reached the room and were waiting breathlessly for what would happen next.

"She died," Briar said, her apathetic voice reminding me of a certain someone. Dina seemed to realize what the topic of the conversation was and let her head hang. "That's all there is to know."

"She didn't simply die," the grunt insisted. "Let me explain." Briar's conflicting emotion showed clearly on her face, but she didn't say anything and the grunt took this as a "yes" to the story. "Me and friend came up with this idea. I don't remember it anymore, but it was genius, an efficient and easy way to distribute stolen Pokemon. No one would've known it was us. It was so promising that Ghetsis offered to look at it himself." Briar's knuckles turned white at the name of her enemy.

"We went to Accumula, where he was speaking," the grunt continued. "We were less than halfway done explaining, and he was shivering with excitement. My buddy, Max, saw your friend first. She was just glancing around the edge of the tent, and her eyes got all wide when she realized she'd been found. I didn't know what the boss planned to do, but I watched as he advanced towards her. He reached her all at once, grabbing for her, but she jumped back against the fence. Then he got this crazed look in his eyes, and in that moment I knew. I knew, but I didn't want to believe it. I took a step forward, and Max took two, but it was too late. Ghetsis pushed her over the side." Briar's hand never really moved. It was simply at her side one moment, the grunt's cheek the next. He stumbled at the slap, rubbed his cheek, and sat up. "I deserved that."

"You deserve more than that," Briar spat.

"I do. But that's not all." Dina's head snapped up, and Briar cocked her brow. "Her eyes got even wider- I don't know how, since they were already big and had widened before. You know, like she couldn't believe that happened. Which is understandable. Anyway, in another second she got this determined expression on her face, like she wasn't going down without a fight. So she grabbed the papers- Ghetsis had never even put them back on the table-, held them to her chest, and fell." Dina gasped and buried her head in N's side. He wasn't looking too good, either; after all, who wants to hear about their father murdering their girlfriend's best friend?

"We told Ghetsis that we hadn't memorized what was on the papers and ran away the next night," the grunt went on. "The papers were covered in blood. No one could read what had been on them. But I assure you, if that plan had been put in motion, Team Plasma would've succeeded and the region would be in chaos." He let that sink in. "Your friend saved us all." Yeah, as if we hadn't gotten that.

Briar didn't say anything. Tagumi looked at her, not quite sure what to do, as she sighed and backed against the opposite wall. When her back met the plaster, she let her head rest against it and sighed again. Finally, her head dropped into her hands and everyone was silent, honoring the unsung hero.

"Hey Travis! Rosa and I are almost done with _Sardonic _now!" Everyone's head snapped in the main entrance's direction as my best friend and Rosa stepped into the arch leading into the main room.

"Who died?" Rosa asked, not realizing how right she was. Dina sniffled and turned away, and Briar shot her a glare.

"Wait a second," John murmured, staring intently at Briar. "WAIT A FREAKING SECOND." I told him the story later, but I let him be the first fanboy instead of me.

**Author's Note: So Briar has an accent and Gracie is completely and undeniably awesome. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: Uh... heyyy. (I'm gonna say hey for a really long time to distract you from the fact that I haven't updated in forever.) HEYYYYYYYYYYY.**

**(Once again, doing it by paragraphs) 1: Hehehehehe trolling... Entire conversation with friend: HEY HE TOTALLY HAD FEELINGS HAVE YOU EVER WATCHED YOUR BEST FRIEND DIE AND IT'S KINDA YOUR FAULT GOSH Paragraph after that: It was about the "You all better come back". I started crying when I reread that :( 2 (?): Yes! Give me all the pain! 3: That's like my favorite thing ever. I don't even know what made me think of that but I love it. 4: YAY PEOPLE LIKE BRIAR'S LOVE INTEREST 5: HECK YES SHE IS 6: Mission accomplished :}**

**Anime Girl... Your review made me so happy. Saying I was amazing... Oh my gosh. You have no idea how much I needed that. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 15

The Odyssey through Energized Hell

"She's _gone_?" Everyone took a step back from Jazelle. She got violent when she was angry, and angry was definitely a term that could describe her at that moment.

"Agents Briar and Tagumi as well as Lord N and his lady friend left at dawn," Rood repeated. "They said they needed to try and find out where New Team Plasma is based now."

"SON OF A FLAMING LEAVANNY!" she exclaimed, causing most everyone around her to jump. "Why would they leave without me?!"

"They told me to tell you that they wanted you to continue protecting these trainers," Rood continued, having backed away.

"Protect?" Rosa snorted. It just so happened that her psychopathic (I was convinced of this when I found him on the verge of smothering John in his sleep) Lucario (it had evolved?) was out and standing guard next to its beloved trainer.

"Come on," Jazelle said, grabbing as many wrists as she could (mine and Cheren's.) "We're catching up to them. NOW."

"That might be easier if you hadn't slept 'til noon," I snorted.

"An agent needs her rest! Now stop badgering me about my sleeping patterns so we can go."

"Are you prepared to leave so soon?" Rood asked, shadowing us worriedly.

"We'll be fine, thanks former crime boss," Rosa replied, following behind Jazelle.

"Thanks for the food!" John called as he raced after her. No doubt they'd be scrambling to finish _Sardonic_ on the next route.

"You're welcome," Rood muttered. I felt a little bad to be leaving the guy so soon, but hey, Tobee was only two towns away. I was more eager to move on than Jazelle. Nevertheless, I waited for everybody to scurry out the door before me, and I set off with my signature flick-wave at Rood.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Cheren prodded as Jazelle trudged down the hill.

"We find Briar so I can kick her butt," she snarled back.

"Are you really going to do that?" I asked, brow cocked.

"Yes! Well , no. But you know what I mean!"

"We were totally on _this _page, imbecile," Rosa argued as she and John tried to find where they left off.

"Hey! You called my imbecile!" John noted.

"Yeah? So?"

"I think that's slightly better than idiot!" The two stopped in their tracks, so of course we did as well. Rosa stared at him for a moment, him with that stupid grin on his face, before finally laughing a little.

"She smiled," Cheren observed, sounding as stunned as we all felt.

"What?" John asked, his already big eyes widening with curiosity.

"It's essentially the same thing," she replied, still laughing slightly.

"Wha... Oh."

"Do you _like _being called an idiot?" Rosa prodded, leaning forward. The speed with which John's skin color turned to red was alarming.

"Well, uh... I mean, if you _want _to call me an idiot, I guess you can..."

"How about I just call you John?" The three of us gasped (well, I did mentally), but those two were to caught up with each other to notice.

"Sure. John's fine. I mean, if you want-"

"I found the page. Read and walk." And so they did, passing us as John read over her shoulder. Cheren, Jazelle, and I stayed behind for a moment before the agent yelled out:

"Will you two just make out already?!" They didn't hear us, of course.

* * *

"Want to know what would be really helpful?" Cheren said once a river came into view and we were drowning in a sea of tall grass. The condescension was escaping once more. "If Rosa would do the battling since, I don't know, she's the one that wants to beat the Champion."

"They're in the last few chapters," I said in their defense. "Give them a break."

"How can you tell?"

"Their pupils are too dilated to be anywhere else."

"Wait, the _last _last chapters?" Jazelle questioned, glancing between me and the pair reading.

"Yep. Can't you tell?"

"Ohhhhhh. Right. Yeah, I can tell."

"That's not the point of this conversation," Cheren interjected, swatting at some tall grass. "She's supposed to be the trainer here, isn't she? Why am I doing all the battling?"

"Because you're a Gym Leader?" Jazelle tried, poking him in the shoulder.

"What about you?" I asked her. "Aren't you the 'one person that can beat the Champion'?" A wave of protests crashed over me from behind. Apparently, Rosa and John weren't as oblivious to their surroundings as we initially thought.

"My Pokemon are with my sister," she replied.

"You have a sister?"

"Yep. And a nephew. Haven't seen them in forever, though."

"Congratulations, Cheren," I said, walking past him. "You get to be the trainer until they're done."

"STABBED WITH STAIRS?!" John exclaimed.

"Which shouldn't be all that long, as it seems."

"Wait a second." Cheren and Jazelle stopped to listen. Rosa and John had stopped a few steps back. "We're almost at Chargestone Cave, right?"

"Yes," Cheren replied, looking towards a bridge ahead. "Are you worried for something."

"Well, yeah," I answered. "It's Chargestone Cave." They both looked at me, confused. "_Chargestone Cave_. Did _neither_ of you read that chapter?"

"I haven't read the book."

"I had my Pokemon then and just killed everyone."

"It was awful," I decided to go ahead and inform them. "A nightmare. It was a very poetically triumphant moment when Briar stepped out into the rain."

"How many trainers were there?" Cheren questioned, eyes narrow.

"She described it as endless, if I recall correctly."

"We need to get through there," he said, his eyes now wide with urgency. "Now. Let's go."

"Why did I leave my Pokemon with my sister?" Jazelle mumbled to herself. "Why? She doesn't even like Pokemon all that much. Why why why?"

"My Pokemon are low on health," Cheren informed us. "I can't take these quote-on-quote 'endless trainers'. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry guys," Jazelle assured, suddenly looking extremely confident. "I got this." Her glance went over our shoulders. "HEY, WHEN'S THE READING CLUB GONNA CATCH UP?"

"We're coming, stop badgering us!" Rosa barked, jerking the book in the process and causing John to whisper. Here's a new lesson for the children: books turn people into Herdiers.

"Listen up," Jazelle instructed when they finally reached us. John and Rosa were half-listening. Maybe. "We're gonna have to be really stealthy if Cheren's going to be able to survive Chargestone Cave. Now you're lucky that I'm an agent of Unova's police force and happen to be a master in the covert arts. So basically, you just just follow my orders exactly and not make a noise!" The last sentence was said with a cheerfulness that made me have a hard time taking her seriously.

"Lead the way," Rosa murmured, turning the page. I could tell she was engrossed because she didn't think of some snarky spy nickname. Nonetheless, we crossed the bridge and, with more than a little hesitation, entered Chargestone Cave.

Briar was right. It was incredibly blue. However, since I don't have the same sense of wonder that she does, I was immediately annoyed by the bright color and the headache that came with it. The rumored floating rocks were shivering with static electricity, and I was honestly afraid to touch them for fear of electrecution. But most importantly, I heard the sound of a battle in the distance. Trainers. I could already see the endless stream of trainers.

This was going to be a long trek indeed.

Jazelle motioned us forward, and we were all as quiet as we could be. She pushed the first few rocks away, and judging by slight tick rather than a deafening shock, they weren't as lethal as I initially thought. I still left the touching to other people, though. The first trainer was beyond the first rock, and we managed to sneak past him fairly easily since he was reciting some theatrical monologue to himself. The next two proved to be even easier since they were making out. That one was a bit awkward. I got excited when we reached the bridge, since I was pretty sure that meant we were almost done with this level, and we crossed with renewed vigor. One trainer made that all disappear.

"Oh no," Cheren murmured, eyes widening at the trainer ahead.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That a triple-battle trainer."

"Triple battle?" Jazelle repeated. "As in, the most difficult and pointless way to battle besides rotation?"

"The very same," he hissed.

"How can you tell?" I prodded further.

"As a Gym Leader, I learned to profile trainers," he explained. "You can typically spot these from a mile away. Sly, secretive smirk; confident swagger; condescending expression that says 'I'm doing something new and trendy and therefore am better than you.'"

"How big a problem does he pose?" I continued.

"We would be fine if my Pokemon were healed, but I don't think they could take a triple battle in their current condition," Cheren went on. "It's imperative that we make it past this trainer."

"But look at him," Jazelle observed, sporting a slight sneer. "You can tell he's itching for a battle. He's not like the others. What should we do?"

"A person without Pokemon posing as a distraction would be most efficient," Cheren hypothesized.

"John's a perfect distraction," I assured. They both narrowed their eyes at me.

"Yes," Cheren agreed, "but he's reading. You need to go."

"What's a stone column going to say to a douchebag like that?" I asked, _really _not wanting to do this.

"You're pretty snarky," Jazelle replied, grabbing my arm and preparing to throw me into the line of fire. Well crap. "You'll do fine." And then I was thrust straight onto the front lines.

"Ha! Someone wants to battle me!" Of course this was the first thing out of his mouth. What else would it be? Something more obnoxious? I guess I'm lucky then.

"Chill," I murmured, hoping to calm him down and make this slightly more bearable. "I don't even have any Pokemon."

"Then what are you doing here?" Arceus, is that what Cheren used to sound like all the time? I needed to give him a medal next time he hid his condescension so well.

"Elaborate."

"This is an environment for Pokemon," he continued, talking more and while doing so increasing my desire to punch him in the face. "If you have no Pokemon, aren't you in danger of being attacked?"

"I dunno. I guess you killed them all." That's right, Travis. Play to his ego and maybe he'll go on a monologue and you can zone out and think of Tobee's face.

"Maybe I did," he said, that smirk disgusting every fiber of my being. I really am a pro at the poker face. "I _am _one of the more powerful trainers in this cave, you know."

"That so," I murmured, noticing my companions out of the corner of my eye. They were nearing the staircase.

"It is. I'm a certified triple-battle trainer, taught by Charles himself, and I am also adept at rotation and normal battles. I prefer triple battles, though. They seem to meet my needs the most." Sweet Arceus, I feel like I should be getting an ice cream bar for this.

"GHETSIS DID WHAT?!" Rosa and John shouted at the same time.

"You're at that part?" Jazelle questioned, eyes wide with curiosity. The trainer spun around and his gaze seemed locked on Cheren.

"We're leaving," he said, grabbing Jazelle's wrist and dragging her downward, followed by a ranting Rosa and John.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Later," I said, more than happy to flick-wave and dash down the stairs after them.

"A masterpiece, my friend," Jazelle congratulated.

"That was the most obnoxious experience of my life."

"I'll get you something nice later," Cheren assured, panting. "So, I believe we have a new method. Get spotted and start running?"

"Sounds like the best method so far," Jazelle agreed.

"I don't like this method," I protested lamely.

"Good. Now let's get out of this energized hell." On that note, we followed Cheren on a marathon of light walking and fast running, all the way through the blinding corridors and in between shouting trainers. A few chased us at one point, but we managed to outrun them and they eventually gave up. The worst part of that segment of the journey was definitely when it turned out we went the wrong way, and a nice trainer that wouldn't battle us if we didn't want to pointed us in the right direction. From there, we ran nonstop to the exit, where our burst into the sunlight was much less poetic and much more sweaty than Briar's.

"That was cruel to us," Rosa panted when we set foot outside.

"So... close..." John heeved as he tried desperately to finish the epilogue.

"Pokemon Center," Cheren managed between gasps of breath. "Now."

"You're all wimps," Jazelle said with a wave, leading the way up the trail and towards the glowing center.

"Wait a sec!" A tired, pink-haired girl that really needed to put more clothes on jogged up to us right before we reached the door. "Are you trainers that are trying to get to Iccirus?"

"Getting to Iccirus was our main objective, yes," I answered, thinking of Tobee and the people she was protecting safe in the city past the mountain. The girl sighed and ran her hand through her hair. It was obvious this was an issue that she'd been having to deal with.

"That's going to be a problem," she told us. "Twist Mountain has had a series of rockslides and has been unsafe to cross. There's no way to get there unless you go across the continent."

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh I hate that trainer. And that's right after you hear N talk for the first time and I'm like "N N OH MY GOSH N I MUST SEE YOU AND YOUR ADORABLENESS AHHHHH" and then he stops me and I'm like "Do you wish to die?" and then it's a triple battle and I'm like "OH SHIIIIIIIINS ON A PUPPY."**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: So a month and a half's where we draw the line? Gotcha. Good news is, summer's coming up, and I'm almost done with my other fanfic, so I'll have more time!**

**3- And there's even more shipping this chapter! Yayyy :D 6- I feel like I had a name for it but I lost it.** **9- He wasn't really paying attention to his diction at that moment XD 11- BACK OFF HE'S MINE. Just kidding, he's Bianca's.**

**Disclaimer: OH MY GOSH JUST NO.**

Chapter 16

"Travis, we need to think about our next move," Jazelle said calmly as Skyla sat guiltily in a corner.

"Who cares?" I lamented, the most stoic lament Unova's ever heard. "We were THIS close. We were almost done and we could've gone home. All this crap would be over, and Tobee would be safe, and everything would be fine."

"You can't just sit there sulking, man," John pleaded. "Tobee wouldn't like it."  
"At least I'm not as bad as Cheren." The Gym Leader was punching a wall in frustration. His crush on Bianca was becoming more apparent by the minute.

"You're both equally idiotic," Rosa sneered, pacing. "If either of you actually cared about Tobee or Bianca, who might be your girlfriends if you weren't such abhorrent morons infatuated with your images, you'd try to find another way to Iccirus."

"I'm becoming more desensitized to your snarky remarks," I told her. They still stung a little, though.

"Wait!" Everyone's attention turned to Skyla, who blamed herself for the cave-in and had been sulking as much as Cheren and me. "I know how I can get you to Iccirus!"

"How?" Cheren and I asked, our formerly dulled senses now alert.

"I can fly you to Lentimas Town, and you can go the long way to Iccirus. Or they could meet you in Opelucid, if you didn't want to go that far." Cheren, Jazelle, John and I were up before she finished her sentence. Only Rosa seemed hesitant about this new idea, but she followed the excited line to the airport.

It didn't take long for Skyla to convince the man managing the hangar to let her fly us to the other side of the continent; in reality, all it took was the drastic dilation of her eyes. She practically skipped to a tiny airplane, barely big enough to hold the five of us (not including Skyla). She had already hopped in the cockpit and started the engine when she noticed are hesitance, and yelled something about it being totally safe since there was no cargo. Cheren, Jazelle, and I were the first to step in; if the pilot said it was safe, it had to be, right? John followed, expecting Rosa to shadow him, and surprised when he turned around and saw she was still on the runway.

"What's wrong?" Jazelle yelled, though I doubted the trainer heard her. The engines seemed to be at full blast, itching to fly and expressing their impatience through their roaring. Rosa didn't respond.

"It's fine, I promise!" Skyla repeated, but her voice was also drowned by the baying of the plane. The trainer knew what she meant, but that didn't stop her from shaking her head vigorously and crossing her arms.

"Rosa, it's safe, come on!" Cheren expressed enough impatience for the both of us. The formerly-fearless Rosa Cariari stood rooted to the runway. I was somehow able to make out John's sigh, and we all watched as he jumped off the plane and made his way towards her.

He started off with calm words, having to lean in for her to hear him. She shook her header again and the grip on her arms hardened. John's brow took a stern shape, but his voice remained the same volume. Rosa released her arms to she could gesticulate wildly, and for once I was glad that nothing could be heard over the engine. John calmed her down slightly and raised his voice, pointing to the plane. She shook her head again and shifted her gaze so she didn't have to look him in the eyes.

So John sighed again and scooped her up, bridal style, and raced onto the plane with Rosa in his arms.

"CLOSE THE DOOR CLOSE IT CLOSE IT NOW!" Jazelle was on it in a flash and the engines gave a shout of joy as they began their journey into the sky.

"ALL OF YOU SUCK!" Rosa shouted as the plane lifted off. She spent the rest of the trip with her head buried in John's chest, refusing to look up until we hit the ground again.

* * *

"Rosa." The girl didn't stir at my voice, even though we had landed awhile back. "Wait, John?" His name must be some sort of trigger; a snore rumbled from his downward-facing head.

"Are they dating?" Skyla whispered to Jazelle, who let out an overly dramatic sigh.

"We're waiting for it, too. Maybe, if you stay long enough, you can see _two _couples that I travel with kiss." She glanced at Cheren and I and grinned. "Stay longer, and it'll be upped to four."

"JOHN." Both heads in the plane shot up, John mumbling something about a dead battery. "Did you drool on my shoulder? I swear to Arceus, John, if you-" It was then that they realized the position they were in- Rosa curled up in a ball, John's legs pulling her closer and his arms around her waist. It was even more uncomfortable- well, for them; it was hilarious for us- when they realized we were looking at them, Jazelle bouncing as she mouthed: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They scrambled apart and brushed themselves off, much to our disappointment.

"So where do we go from here to get to Iccirus?" I questioned Skyla.

"You're gonna have to go through Reversal Mountain and maybe meet her in Opelucid," Skyla explained, covering her eyes from the dirt being blown about.

"Reversal Mountain?" Cheren asked, eyes widening slightly. "As in, the volcano?"

"Yeah!" Skyla replied. I got a feeling she'd always flown over the aforementioned volcano, instead of going through it.

"Fun fun," I murmured.

"I think you're forgetting something." We all turned to face Rosa, who quickly recovered from her ride in the plane. We all stared at her as we waited. "I need a badge."

"We can battle here!" Skyla assured. "I can move my plane. The runway _must _be big enough."

"Forgive me for saying this," I interrupted, "but I don't want to watch a battle in a dust storm."

"There's a house by Reversal Mountain," Cheren said, crossing his arms. "It's said to be haunted. A ridiculous notion, isn't it?"

"Haunted?" John squeaked.

"You scared?" Jazelle laughed. "Ghosts aren't scary! They can't touch you!"

"You do realize that also means you can't go all ninja on _them _either, right?" I pointed out. Jazelle blanched and was silent.

"You're all being ridiculous," Cheren sneered, heading in the direction Skyla told them. "Come on. There's no such thing as ghosts." I was the first to follow Cheren, since I've never been that afraid of ghosts. Jazelle and John were much more hesitant.

Lentimas was a small town that was probably the same size as the runway, and equally dusty. I guess that's what happens when a couple geniuses decide to build a town right next to a volcano. The air of the exterior of the mountain was even thicker, making it difficult to see. By the time we saw the outline of the house, even John and Jazelle were thankful to be out of the soot.

The air of the house was musty, and dulled oranges coated the walls beneath a layer of dust. The furniture was placed in odd positions, blocking the crumbling stairs on both the walls. I could barely see the tops of a couple doors on the balcony the stairs led to.

"ARCEUS TRAVIS THAT CHAIR JUST MOVED!" John screamed, breaking the still quiet of the house.

"Shut up," I hissed, surveying the misplaced furniture.

"My question is this," Jazelle said, keeping her voice somewhat steady. "Why is the only place the furniture's allowing us to go is the basment?"

"ARCEUS NO!" John cried again, leaning into me in despair. I pushed him off and he fell into a chair, from which he scrambled off of.

"Well, we might as well," Cheren said, making his way towards the dark stairs. He turned around when none of us followed. "Please, you don't believe in this ghost nonsense, do you?" After seeing a plant vibrate, I was getting a little antsy.

"The skeptics are always the ones that die first," John hissed. He'd somehow managed to get behind me and clung to my shoulder.

"That's not true, John!" Jazelle said in a you're-so-silly voice. "First is the comic relief, then the skeptic, then the hot girl, and maybe the main character will make it out alive!"

"So who's who here?" Cheren asked, slightly curious.

"Easy!" she chirped. "We've already designated _you _as the skeptic. I'm the only girl, so I'm automatically the hottie/love interest. Just hottie here, though, since Travis loves Tobee and a make-out scene is impossible. John's the comic relief-"

"WHAT?!"

"Which makes Travis the protagonist!"

"Now that we're aware of the order of our inevitable deaths, can we continue?" Jazelle skipped over to him, satisfied that she'd live a fairly long time. Suspecting my best friend's behavior, I grabbed his wrists and dragged him towards the basment.

"It's a freaking labyrinth," I murmured upon our descent. The furniture was scattered here as well, with couches and walls forming a path. The ghosts obviously wanted us to go a certain way.

"I'm hiding behind Travis," John stated, staying true to his word. "Even these ghosts won't make the protagonist bite the dust first."

"I'm biting quite a bit of dust right now," I muttered, trying to hold back a sneeze. When the ghosts moved the furniture, they weren't considerate enough to dust beforehand.

"We might as well go," Cheren said, leading us down the path. It was relatively peaceful, besides the dust and John shivering behind me. We were almost to the other set of stairs- by which point I was quite done with the house- when the dust started moving.

Not tornado-of-killer-supernatural-power moving, but moving nonetheless. It actually reminded me of a person in a chalky library, and the way the filled air seemed to swirl around the person as they moved before settling back into their lazy fall.

"Guys someone just walked past us," I said quickly in the most monotone voice I could manage. Jazelle immediately latched onto my arm (knowing a make-out scene wouldn't make her life last any longer, I hope) and John yelped.

"That's impossible," Cheren reasoned, though I could see the dust sticking to his sweaty forehead. Suddenly, he froze, his mouth turning into some sort of parabola.

"What?" Jazelle squeaked, strengthening her already taut grip on my arm.

"Something touched my shoulder," he whispered.

We ran really fast.

"Hey guys," John said as we tried to catch our breath. We all turned to him. "Wasn't the furniture in other places before?"

"The vibrating plant was over there before," I pointed out, not bothering to specify where it's original position was.

"And the door wasn't barricaded," Cheren noted.

"OH ARCEUS WHY!" John exclaimed, his cried echoing throughout the foyer.

"But the stairs are open now." Jazelle, the speaker, cautiously made her eay towards the now-open path, us following closely behind. John, deciding that he had a better chance of survival in between other people, raced behind her, with me and Cheren bringing up the rear.

The first door was locked, which supplied an unspoken sense of relief to our group. The next door, the middle one, was unlocked, but we agreed that it should be saved for last. The last third was locked, like the first. Before returning to the unlocked door, we glanced over the edge. The plants and couches still blocked the exit. With a deep breath, we all entered the room.

Everything was in its place. There were still papers on the desk, and the trash bin was clean, and the bed was made. There wasn't even any dust. The walls had strange designs on them, and a soft blue was patterned with the usual orange. We took a step further; a girl appeared in front of us. The only one to jump was John, and that was only slightly. Her eyes, the same orange as the wallpaper, widened upon seeing us, and we had what might be considered the most otherworldly (ho ho ho) staring contest in history. Then those same eyes crinkled as she smiled, laughter without sound. She fumbled around in her pocket, her tongue sticking out, before pulling something out. With a bounce of joy, she dropped her new possession on the ground and disappeared.

"What the...?" None of us answered John's almost rhetorical question. I stepped forward and swiped the item. It was a little silver whistle, with the initial M.C. carved into it.

"Well," I said, trying to judge if it was real silver or not. Just when I realized that I had absolutely no idea how the crap to tell if something was real or not, Jazelle burst in the room and emphatically told us the door was open. Everyone followed her, but I stayed mesmerized by the whistle, and it was at my lips without even thinking.

It was the most contradictory noise I'd ever heard. It was shrill yet pretty, loud yet soothing. My comrades appeared in the doorway, inquiring about our new tool, but we all agreed that it'd be best to get out of the house before the furniture decided to turn on us again.

"Where have you been?" Rosa asked when we reached Lentimas Town. "I beat Skyla awhile ago. It was easy with Cherry." I held out the whistle, which she examined. "'M.C.'? Where'd you get this?"

"From the haunted house!" John exclaimed, suddenly very cheery at the idea of such a place. Rosa's brow crinkled.

"Right. Anyway, we need to get to Opelucid if we're gonna meet up with those people that this entire journey is for. I guess we'll start heading that way-"

"NO." Perhaps we weren't as accustomed to the idea of a haunted house, or even its general area.

"Let's stay the night," Cheren suggested, a slight stutter detectable. "A little rest never hurt anyone."

And I could've sworn I heard a giggle of agreement from the whistle.

But it was probably just my imagination.

**Author's Note: UGH this sucks. I'm sorry. So yeah, filler for now, though I think the next one will have lots of plot. And I'm not editing this right now. Maybe later.**

**Man, why isn't it Halloween? This is an awesome Halloween chapter.**

**Also, I've got another Pokemon fic, and you should read it. 'Cause it's cool. And I love it. Yeahhhh. (I'm sorry I just started testing and I'm tired.)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

_The Callous Adventure of Travis Thorn_

**Author's Note: ... I went through a hump. Don't be mad at me.**

**Speaking of that fanfiction, Ishi, I was bragging about you to Fabula the other day. Seriously, that first chapter was awesome, I need more!**

**My first contact with the haunted house was when I watched Marriland play through it and it was hilarious! XD It is pretty creepy, though. Not as creepy as Old Chateau, but creepy nonetheless. Yay shipping! :D Maybe if I'm feeling nice they'll get into a relationship this chapter... Maybe... Mwahahaha...**

**Yeah, Risen (oh my gosh those are what the zombies are called in Awakening 8O), they're getting more emotional as the story goes on. It's supposed to be that way.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, no. **

Chapter 17

About a Third Of This Chapter Is at the Beach. You're Welcome.

So Jazelle's super powerful Pokemon were with Professor Juniper, and Cheren didn't own a single Water-type. That meant the only thing we had to cool us off/save us from the infinite inferno was Butler the Samurott. Why, again, did we start this journey with only one real trainer?

We had entered Reversal Mountain early in the morning, bidding farewell to Skyla as she headed back to Mistralton. As we choked our way towards the volcano, I tried calling Tobee to ask about meeting in Opelucid, but she didn't answer. Impatiently, I sent a text, which undoubtedly had a grumpy undertone due to the fact that I started right as you could hear lava sizzle in the background.

What are trainers doing in a freaking volcano anyway? I mean, seriously, is doing so enrichening your life any? Do you have something to gain from standing in the intolerable heat, waiting for someone to come battle you? Either way, it was unfortunate for them; Rosa didn't like heat, like many other things, and she was out to kill.

To distract myself from the fact that I couldn't talk to anyone without burning the inside of my mouth, I scrounged around our communal bag for a map. Upon finding one, I immediately found where we were (the huge volcano, obviously) and traced the trail to Opelucid. There were two towns in between, as well as what was called the Village Bridge. Iccirus seemed a million miles away. Concerned, I checked my Xtransceiver, but there was nothing from Tobee.

I asked everyone if they knew how much more of this mountain we had to cross. Rosa snapped that she was doing the best she could.

* * *

Tobee Hawks, thankful that it wasn't raining, was sitting at the exit of Twist Mountain, wondering what to do. Bianca, Monroe, Amanita, and Hugh were all back at the Pokemon Center, trying to figure out how to get the rich boy to stay in his confident persona. (It had been showing up more and more, but he was still primarily his stuttering self. They'd tried waving his own money in front of his face and running away with it, putting him in a choke hold- courtesy of Hugh-, and just staring at him.) In the distance, she could see the peak of Dragonspiral Tower, which was a comforting sight. It was what was keeping them safe, that and Team Plasma's superstitious nature. But they couldn't stay here forever.

Tobee closed her eyes and banged her head against the side of the mountain. If these people that she was growing to think of as her family were to be safe, Team Plasma needed to be wiped off the face of the earth.

Though she wasn't much of a tactician, Tobee tried to figure out how she could do such a thing with some ragtag Pokemon and a borrowed walking stick, drawing unimportant figures in the air. Frustrated at being trapped, she let her hand fall and swept her eyes across Iccirus City. There was a swamp to one side, a Pokemon Center and fan club to the other, and the tower in the middle. The four people she was protecting were still trying to get Monroe to be more confident, and it appeared that slapping his hand whenever he rubbed the top of his walking stick was fairly affective. Tobee grinned; she would like nothing more than to see the older boy regain his old personality.

The other noteworthy sight were those kids doing their creepy spinning dance. She fell asleep to their song of dragons.

* * *

"Tobee." The accompanying poke was rather hard, and the named girl snorted in distaste. "Tobee, that guy with no emotion sent you a message." One purple eye popped open, glancing at Bianca.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It was awhile ago. I just saw it on the screen." The professor's assistant moved as Tobee adjusted herself and brought her wrist to her face. The message said that Twist Mountain must've closed right after they entered, but that Travis, John, Rosa, Cheren, and Jazelle were taking the long way thanks to an eventful plane ride from Skyla. It also laid out a plan to meet in Opelucid, the next town over, where they could decide what to do.

"Do you have a map of Unova?" Tobee asked, not wanting to look away from the message. Bianca nodded and searched her bag, pulling one out and handing it to her bodyguard. Tobee laid it out on the grass in front of them, mentally marking Travis' position. There were two towns in between Lentimas, where the plane had landed, and Opelucid. The second one they'd get to, Lacunosa, wasn't terribly far.

"Where's everyone else?" Tobee inquired, folding the map and getting up.

"Confident Monroe is teaching Hugh how to fight with a walking staff, and I think Amanita thought it was hot so she stayed to watch," Bianca explained.

"We're leaving," Tobee told her, returning the map and heading towards the town's exit. "And just call him Monroe. That's his actual personality, remember?"

"Okay. But why are we leaving?" On one hand, Bianca looked worried to leave their newfound haven. On the other, Tobee would only be this excited if she would get to see her friends again, and her friends were with Cheren.

"Travis is on his way here and wants to meet in Opelucid," Tobee explained, spying the creepy kids cheering Hugh and Monroe on as they fought with sticks. Amanita did indeed seem extra excited at seeing her companion smack someone with a heavy branch. "That's a long way for them, though, so I want to meet them halfway."

"How long do you think that'll be?" Bianca asked, wincing at a blow Monroe had landed.

"Dunno. But there's that one hot Gym Leader with them..."

"Yes! Okay! Let's go." The blonde adjusted her glasses and turned to the fight. "Monroe! Hugh! Ammy! We're leaving!" The wealthiest of the three was the first react.

"L-L-Leaving?" he repeated, suddenly terrified. It was right at that moment that his opponent whacked his side. "ARCEUS HUGH WHAT THE CRAP."

"Bye guys!" Amanita said, waving to the creepy kids. They all waved back as Hugh followed her, shadowed by a scowling Monroe. Tobee smiled as she turned arround and led the way; the stuttering rich boy seemed to have switched personalities without a trigger. Well, unless being nailed in the side counted as a trigger, but she didn't want to think of it that way.

* * *

"There's a light," John observed, pointing to a dot not far from us. Everyone's sight followed his finger, and Jazelle darted towards what intrigued us so. The whoop that she gave propelled us forward, until we delightedly exited the volcano and were greeted by salty air.

"This is a beach," John observed once again. And, once again, he was right. The ocean stretched out before us, and the sounds of excited children tickled our ears. A sea breeze blew against us, herding any possible soot in the opposite direction. The air was crisp, salty, and relaxing; even I had to smile at the atmosphere.

"Undella!" Jazelle squealed excitedly, spinning around. "Daddy takes me here when he doesn't have any challenges."

"Look, Travis!" John said, grabbing my arm. "The ocean's so big!"

"We've seen it before," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but not like this!" Indeed, it was a tantalizing sight after so long in the sultry volcano. Rosa sure seemed to think so; she was already headed in the direction of the squealing children, caught in the sea's spell.

"I'm not sure we have time for this," I pointed out as John and Jazelle followed her.

"I love one of them too," Cheren told me, "but I wanna go to the beach."

And so we went to the beach. During that time, Cheren and John were assaulted by girls upon taking off their shirts, Jazelle single-handedly beat a bunch of guys at volleyball, Rosa didn't look like she wanted to kill someone while instead seeming rather relaxed, and I got a sunburn and a meesage from Tobee saying that she'd meet us in Lacunosa.

Not the worst hour-long vacation, in hindsight.

* * *

We got dressed and headed in Lacunosa's direction.

Tobee and her group crossed a bridge and crushed an old man's dreams.

Rosa, irritated that her holiday ended so abruptly, destroyed any enemies in her sight.

A guy tried to flirt with Amanita, and Hugh responded by stealing Monroe's staff and practicing his new moves.

John tricked Rosa into getting really close by asking if there was something on his face, right before kissing her and running away.

Tobee plotted.

I missed her.

And then the villas of Lacunosa came into view, and both groups began to run.

* * *

Already inside the town was Zinzolin, trying to figure out how to get Team Plasma's latest invention working, with a high-up in the organization. But we didn't see them first. Instead, after looking around corners and dashing through squares, I turned around and my sight was filled with lavender as Tobee Hawks and I made eye contact for the first time in months. We both froze, and our groups ran into us before acknowledging the other's presence, but we just kept looking at each other.

And then she smiled, put a hand on her hip, and waved.

And, to everyone's surprise, I smiled too. She was even more beautiful than when she left.

And John yelled to her and she yelled back, and Cheren's eyes widened as Bianca squealed in delight, and the tall Monroe tapped Tobee's shoulder to confirm that we were friends.

And it was perfect.

But then Amanita looked to the side and yelped, and Hugh jumped in between her and whatever made her afraid, and things went to crap again.

But now she was so close that I could touch her frizzier curls, and I wasn't going to let whoever was around the corner- and I was fairly confident that I knew who it was- do the same.

**Author's Note: Short, I know, but plot happened. Hopefully the next update won't take so long.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
